La Prophétie Manquée
by Merydhrae
Summary: Juin 1996. Harry se réveille et se retrouve dans une réalité alternative dans laquelle il est mort lui aussi la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981. Le Survivant n'a donc jamais existé et Voldemort règne en maître depuis 15 ans. Harry retrouve rapidement ses amis qui le font prisonnier ne sachant pas qui il est. Croiront-ils son histoire ? Comment fera-t-il pour retourner dans sa réalité ?
1. Chapitre Un

CHAPITRE UN

Le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort venait de se terminer, et alors que la salle de l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie commençait à se remplir, Harry sentit ses jambes fléchir sous son poids, il n'arriverait pas à rester debout très longtemps. Dumbledore échangea quelques mots avec Fudge, puis il lui donna un portoloin, la tête en or d'une statue, en lui promettant qu'il viendrait le retrouver d'ici une demie heure.

Ne trouvant rien à redire au plan du directeur, et n'ayant de toute façon pas la force de contester l'une de ses décisions, il s'exécuta sans rien dire. Quand il posa sa main sur le Portoloin, il eut comme toujours la sensation désagréable d'être aspiré par le nombril, et tout autour de lui disparut. Il avait déjà utilisé des Portoloins, cette fois ce fut différent cependant. Il se sentit sombrer, sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Un sommeil sans rêve, pour la première fois de l'année.

C'est une brise légère sur son visage qui le réveilla, il ignorait combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait quitté le Ministère de la Magie. Il avait les yeux fermés mais il sentait qu'il était allongé, sur un sol dur et froid. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Où Dumbledore l'avait-il emmené ? Il ouvrit les yeux, et constata qu'il était dans une immense salle, au dessus de lui il pouvait voir un plafond fait de vieilles pierres, de vitres et d'une structure en acier.

Il se releva péniblement et resta assis sur le sol froid, en écarquillant les yeux.

_Mais enfin qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? _

Il était à Kings Cross, et plus précisément dans un coin reculé de la gare, près de l'un des quais, côté moldu. L'heure devait être encore tardive, il n'y avait que peu de voyageurs et la nuit était encore noire dehors. Personne ne semblait remarquer sa présence, ni même s'être perçut qu'il était apparut à cet endroit par magie.

Il se releva finalement, le dos douloureux et eut comme premier réflexe de tâter son pantalon et sa veste. Horrifié, il constata qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Il chercha du regard autour de l'endroit où il s'était relevé mais il n'y avait rien.

_C'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?! Dumbledore n'a pas pu se tromper en fabriquant le Portoloin ! _

Mais après tout, le directeur avait peut-être atteint ses limites en combattant Voldemort. Non bien sûr c'était idiot ! Il n'aurait pas fais courir de risque à Harry en lui donnant un Portoloin dont il n'était pas sûr. Quelque chose ne s'était pas passée comme prévu.

L'inquiétude commença à gagner Harry. Il était seul, dans Londres, sans baguette magique. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre, et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus faire appel aux services du Magicobus.

_Pas de panique, réfléchis. Il y a peu de chance que tu te fasses attaquer par qui que ce soit. Il y a déjà eu les affrontements au Ministère, beaucoup de Mangemorts ont été arrêtés. Et Voldemort a été fragilisé par son combat contre Dumbledore. Tu ne vas croiser personne ici ce soir. _

Quelque chose fit tilt dans sa tête.

_Le Ministère ! Il suffit que je m'y rende. JE n'ai pas du partir depuis longtemps, il fait encore nuit noir. Je n'aurai qu'à tout expliquer à un employé là-bas, peut-être que Mr. Weasley s'y trouve, ou Shacklebolt, ou même Tonks. _

À la perspective de s'en remettre entièrement à Tonks, Harry ne peut s'empêcher de rigoler. Elle était adorable, mais pas franchement la meilleure personne pour gérer les situations difficiles et délicates. Il espérait de tout cœur qu'il tomberait plutôt sur Mr. Weasley ou bien sur un Auror et qu'il pourrait savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Il prit la direction de sortie principale de la Gare, mais en descendant les marches extérieures, une sensation étrange s'imposa à lui, et il fut parcourut d'un frisson. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, et pourtant il n'avait rien à voir avec ce à quoi il ressemblait d'habitude. Bien sûr il n'était jamais venu à Kings Cross de nuit, mais les rues de Londres dans le quartier étaient entièrement désertes, et même lui savait que ce n'était pas normal.

Une ambiance pesante régnait dans l'air, comme si une menace planait au dessus de sa tête et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour échapper à cette sensation. Il pensa d'abord à la présence de Détraqueur, mais il n'en voyait aucun. Et puis l'air n'était pas froid, il était doux, grâce à la petite brise légère qui venait de se lever. C'était autre chose.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?_

Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée, mais commençait à être de plus en plus anxieux. Il devait absolument se rendre au Ministère de la Magie, au plus vite. Il fit quelques pas mais sentit de nouveau ses jambes flancher sous son poids. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas le petit voyage en Portoloin qui lui avait redonné des forces, bien au contraire. Il arriverait difficilement à se rendre jusqu'au Ministère dans son état. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de pouvoir y retrouver le chemin, il ne s'y était rendu que deux fois, la première il avait suivi Mr. Weasley et n'avait pas regardé le chemin, et la deuxième c'était il n'y a que quelques heures certes, mais les Sombrals n'avaient pas semblé avoir besoin qu'on leur indique le chemin.

Il pensa alors au Chaudron Baveur. Le pub n'était pas très loin, et Tom le gérant aurait certainement le moyen de contacter le Ministère, voire Dumbledore directement. Il avait toujours été très gentil avec Harry, il l'aiderait sûrement, même à une heure aussi tardive. Il se mit en route en prenant Euston Road et il ne croisa personne jusqu'au croisement avec Tottenham Court Road. Là-bas, il y avait bien certains bus et quelques taxis qui circulaient, les chauffeurs avaient d'ailleurs l'air particulièrement surpris de voir un jeune garçon de quinze ans traîner seul dans les rues à cette heure, mais Harry ne pouvait pas compter sur eux. Il n'avait pas de baguette sur lui, et pas d'argent non plus. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait faire le trajet à pied.

Quand enfin il arriva sur Charing Cross Road, il reconnu rapidement la grande porte en bois ébène du pub, et il fut soulagé. Il frappa à la porte, mais personne ne répondit. Il frappa de nouveau, et cette fois la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître à peine un œil dans l'ouverture. Un œil marron, dont le propriétaire avait l'air fatigué, et pas seulement à cause de l'heure tardive.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Bonsoir. Excusez moi de vous déranger aussi tard mais…

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez ?

-C'est moi Harry.

C'était bien la première fois qu'on ne le reconnaissait pas. Surtout Tom. Harry se souvenait encore de la façon dont il l'avait accueilli la première fois qu'il était venu, avec Hagrid. Il avait été très chaleureux et depuis cette fois là, il avait toujours souhaité la bienvenue à Harry de façon très enthousiaste.

-Harry ?

-Mais oui enfin ! Je viens tous les ans, pour acheter mes affaires pour Poudlard.

Il n'était visiblement pas très bien réveillé. Harry se demandait si finalement il n'aurait pas dû tenter d'aller au Ministère malgré son état de fatigue.

-Un élève de Poudlard…Faites voir votre baguette.

-Pardon ?

-Faites voir votre baguette !

-C'est que…je ne l'ai pas sur moi actuellement.

-Comment ça ? Vous vous promenez le soir en pleine nuit, et vous n'avez pas de baguette ? Vous me prenez pour un idiot ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça. J'ai pris ce Portoloin, et ensuite…

-L'utilisation d'un Portoloin n'a jamais fais perdre sa baguette à quiconque.

-Je le sais bien. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé mais…

-Fichez le camp !

Et il lui referma la porte au nez sans rien ajouter de plus. Harry tenta d'insister mais ça ne servait rien, personne ne réapparut à l'entrée du pub. Tom avait probablement lancé un sort d'insonorisation pour ne plus entendre Harry qui cognait de toutes ses forces sur la porte et qui criait pour l'appeler.

_Mais enfin qu'est ce qui lui prend, il ne va pas bien ! Je veux bien admettre qu'il est tard et qu'il n'est pas bien réveillé. Mais me laisser comme ça, dans la rue. Fais chier, je vais devoir ma taper tous le trajet jusqu'au Ministère ! J'en ai marre de marcher._

Il commença à s'éloigner mais entendit des bruits étranges derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement, mais il ne voyait personne. Il continua sa marche dans le centre de la ville, vers l'endroit où se trouvait le Ministère, els souvenirs lui revenant en tête. Mais plus il marchait, plus il avait l'impression d'être suivit, et il détestait cette sensation.

-Bon ça suffit, montrez vous! s'exclama-t-il en se retournant pour la énième fois.

Il se trouvait dans une petite ruelle, qui donnait sur d'autres rues perpendiculaires. Un mouvement de robe apparût à l'un des croisements et là, avec horreur, Harry la vit apparaître sous ses yeux, Bellatrix Lestrange. Il aurait voulu se jeter sur elle, pour lui faire payer ce qu'elle avait fais à Sirius, et parce qu'il s'en voulait de l'avoir laissé s'échapper. Mais sans baguette il n'avait aucune chance. Il se tourna pour tenter de prendre la fuite, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait dû mal à la semer mais avant de pouvoir commencer sa course, il se heurta à un corps robuste.

-Tu comptes aller quelque part? lança l'homme contre lequel Harry venait de se cogner.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul dans les rues à cette heure-ci? demanda Lestrange en s'approchant du Mangemort et de Harry.

Ce dernier trouvait étrange la façon dont elle s'adressait à lui. Bien sûr il paraissait peut probable qu'il se retrouve dans les rues de Londres tout seul après ce qui s'était passé au Ministère. Mais quand même…elle agissait vraiment de façon étrange.

-Baxton, vérifie ses poches, aboya-t-elle au Mangemort près de Harry, alors que trois autres avaient fais leurs apparitions à côté d'eux.

Cinq Mangemorts contre lui, il n'avait vraiment aucune chance de s'en sortir pensa Harry alors que Baxton fouillait ses poches.

-Il n'a rien sur lui.

-Ohhh, lança Bellatrix d'une voix mielleuse. On dirait qu'on a à faire à une petit moldu !

-Moldu? ne peut s'empêcher de répéter Harry.

Bellatrix ricana, tous comme les autres Mangemorts, ne comprenant pas que Harry était surpris, non pas par le mot qu'elle employait, mais bien parce qu'elle l'employait à son égard.

-C'est vrai vous êtes tous des ignorants, lança la Mangemort. Ça m'amuse toujours autant de voir que vous n'avez rien dans le crâne.

Elle dit cela en lui tapotant gentiment sur la tête, comme une femme ayant affaire à un petit garçon un peu naïf. Puis elle se rapprocha de lui, son visage à quelques centimètres à peine de celui de Harry.

-Tes parents ne t'ont pas dis que c'était dangereux de te balader tout seul à une heure pareille ?

_Moldu, répéta Harry dans sa tête. Parents ? _

Il ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait. Les autres Mangemorts ils ne les avaient jamais rencontré, et peut-être que sa cicatrice était cachée par ses cheveux. Mais Bellatrix, elle, savait pertinemment à quoi il ressemblait. Et il s'était croisé quelques heures plus tôt.

_À quoi est ce qu'elle joue ?_

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder davantage sur la question, un premier sortilège siffla aux oreilles de Harry, puis ensuite un deuxième. Un combat s'engagea entre les Mangemorts et d'autres sorciers que Harry n'avait pas vus. Il profite de la confusion pour tenter de s'enfuir, en entendant les combats faire rage près de l'endroit om se trouvait les Mangemorts.

Il prit à droite dans une autre rue mais un sortilège le toucha de plein fouet dans le dos et il fut projeté violemment contre un mur en pierre. Il eut un goût désagréable dans la bouche et cracha du sang alors qu'il tentait de se relever, mais c'était trop tard, deux sorciers pointaient déjà leurs baguettes vers lui, au niveau de son visage.

-Relève toi lentement, dit une voix familière à Harry, et donne nous ta baguette sans faire de gestes brusques.

-Professeur Lupin! s'exclama Harry en se relevant rapidement.

C'était bien Rémus Lupin qu'il avait devant lui, mais il ne connaissait pas le sorcier qui l'accompagnait.

-Professeur? lança Lupin surpris, ne lâchant cependant pas sa baguette, toujours tendue vers lui.

-Mais enfin c'est moi, Harry !

-Est ce qu'on se connaît ?

-Mais enfin c'est moi je…

Quelqu'un d 'autre fit son apparition près d'eux, c'était Tonks. Harry voulu lui dire quelque chose mais elle prit la parole en premier, et visiblement elle semblait être devenue aussi amnésique que Lupin.

-Rémus, les Mangemorts se sont enfuis. Mais il risque de revenir, en plus grand nombre. Il faut qu'on s'en aille. C'est qui lui? demanda-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête vers Harry. L'un des leurs ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu. Peut-être une nouvelle recrue.

-Mais il n'a pas transplané. Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas un moldu ?

-Non. Il n'est pas surpris par nos baguettes et il dit me connaître.

-Il te connaît ?

-Mais enfin professeur c'est moi, Harry. Harry Potter !

Lupin lança un regard d'incompréhension total à Harry, et abaissa sa baguette. Mais la seconde d'après il fronça les sourcils et l'attrapa violement par le col de sa chemise.

-Si c'est une plaisanterie elle n'est vraiment pas drôle, lança Lupin.

-Une plaisanterie ?

-Vite Rémus, on doit partir! s'exclama Tonks.

-Qu'est ce qu'on fais de lui? demanda le sorcier que Harry ne connaissait pas.

-On l'emmène pour l'interroger, il va devoir s'expliquer.

-Pourquoi une plaisanterie? demanda Harry, ne comprenant toujours pas où il avait voulu en venir.

Rémus se tourna vers lui, en lui lançant un regard mauvais. C'était bien le Rémus Lupin qu'il connaissait, celui qu'il avait eu comme Professeur, avec cet air toujours épuisé et ses cicatrices sur le visage. Mais pourtant il y avait quelque chose dans son regard qui était différent, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Parce que Harry Potter est mort il y a 15 ans !

Harry ouvrit la bouche, mais n'ajouta rien et ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

-C'est une blague c'est ça ? C'est une mauvaise blague ?

Rémus ne répondit pas et transplana comme les deux autres en tenant toujours Harry fermement par le col. Ce dernier compris à ce moment qu'il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas, sauf qu'il ne savait pas encore si le problème venait de lui, ou bien de toutes les autres personnes autour.

* * *

**Désolé, ce chapitre est un peu descriptif. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de dialogues et il ne se passe pas grand chose. ****C'est peut-être un petit peu lourd à lire, mais il fallait bien introduire les choses ^^ ****Je vous promets qu'ensuite il va y avoir pas mal d'actions !**

**J'espère que ça ne vous a pas rebuté et que vous allez vouloir lire la suite. **

**À bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**


	2. Chapitre Deux

CHAPITRE DEUX

Quand Harry déposa de nouveau les pieds au sol, il avait la tête qui tournait et une désagréable sensation nauséeuse au creux de son ventre. C'était la première fois qu'il transplanait, et ça n'avait vraiment rien d'une partie de plaisir. Il se pencha en avant, pensant qu'il allait vomir mais il n'y arriva pas. Il avait l'estomac beaucoup trop noué après tout ce qui venait de se passer, et surtout la dernière révélation de Lupin.

Il se tourna vers lui pour qu'il daigne enfin réponde à ses questions, mais au lieu de ça, il sentit deux mains puissantes l'attraper par les bras, alors qu'on lui enlevait ses lunettes pour lui fixer un bandeau sur les yeux.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites !?

-Tiens toi tranquille ! lança le sorcier qu'il ne connaissait pas. Tu crois peut-être qu'on va t'emmener dans un de nos repères sans prendre certaines dispositions !?

-Mais puisque je vous dis que je ne suis pas un Mangemort !

-C'est ce qu'on verra ! Avance maintenant !

-Fais le taire je t'en supplie, s'exclama Tonks. Sinon il va nous faire repérer.

On lui appliqua un deuxième bandeau, cette fois pour l'empêcher de parler Harry n'avait plus aucun moyen de communiquer avec qui que ce soit. Il sentit quelqu'un l'attraper violemment par le bras pour le traîner un peu plus loin. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouvait, n'ayant pas eu l'occasion de relever les yeux pour regarder autour de lui une fois le transplanage terminé. Est ce qu'il l'emmenait au Square Grimmaurd ? Ou bien au Terrier ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur, ces endroits avaient quelque chose de rassurant pour lui, ce qu'il lui fallait à ce moment précis.

Il entendit une grille en métal grincer, puis il sentit une texture étranges sous ses pieds, il lui semblait qu'il marchait sur de l'herbe mouillée. Il entendit ensuite plusieurs petits coups secs, comme si on frappait sur du bois avec un bâton, l'instant d'après, le son d'une porte qui s'ouvre arriva à ses oreilles, et une autre voix familière s'éleva, celle de Mrs. Weasley.

-Par Merlin ! Tonks, Rémus, Nicolas. Vous voilà enfin, on commençait à s'inquiéter !

-Excuse nous Molly, on est tombé sur un nouveau groupe en rentrant. Il y avait Bellatrix.

-Cette Lestrange ! Le jour où on arrivera à se débarrasser d'elle…Mais entrez allez-y.

Elle ouvrit un peu plus la porte, et ils s'engouffrèrent tous dans la demeure. Harry n'était clairement pas au Square Grimmaurd, il n'y avait pas cette désagréable odeur de poussière et d'humidité caractéristique des lieux. L'odeur qui s'élevait dans l'air se rapprochait plus de celle qu'il avait toujours connus au Terrier mais Mrs. Weasley était là, et si elle cuisinait il était normal que les odeurs provenant de la cuisine soient identiques.

-Qui est ce jeune garçon ? demanda-t-elle alors qu'on trainait Harry vers une salle un peu plus loin.

-On ne sait pas, on l'a récupéré avec le groupe de Lestrange, lança l'homme qui répondait au nom de Nicolas.

-Et vous l'avez ramené ici ?

-Il dit que ce n'est pas un Mangemort, dit Tonks. Mais si s'en est un on pourra l'interroger.

-Il prétend s'appeler Harry Potter, souffla Lupin, semblant perplexe et un peu perdu.

_Comment ça je prétends m'appeler Harry Potter ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Est ce que quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? C'est pas possible, vous n'avez pas pu devenir tous amnésiques comme ça ! Et enlevez moi ces foutus bandeaux ! Qu'est ce qui se passe…_

On força Harry à s'asseoir sur une chaise alors que Mrs. Weasley et Rémus poursuivaient leur conversation. Il y avait énormément de bruits autour d'eux et d'autres personnes qui parlaient mais il ne voulait absolument rien manquer de ce qu'ils disaient sur lui.

-Harry…Potter. Potter ? N'est ce pas le nom que portait l'un de vos amis à Sirius et à toi ? demanda Mrs. Weasley.

-Si. James Potter. Nous étions à Poudlard ensembles. Mais James et sa femme Lily ont été tués il y a presque 15 ans. Et leur fils Harry est mort aussi ce soir là, il avait un an.

-Mais alors, pourquoi ce garçon prétend-t-il être ce bébé disparut il y a si longtemps ?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée. C'est ce qu'il va devoir nous expliquer.

Harry, lui, avait la gorge serrée et une étrange sensation qui grandissait au fond de lui. Il avait bien entendu ? Lupin venait de dire qu'il était mort le soir où Voldemort avait assassiné ses parents ? C'était impossible ! Vraiment ! C'était une mauvaise blague ! Où alors il s'était cogné la tête en utilisant le Portoloin, et il était en train de rêver. Il allait se réveiller.

Il ferma les yeux, et sentit qu'on lui enlevait le bandage qu'on lui avait appliqué sur le visage, en le laissant toujours bâillonné, et on lui remit ses lunettes sur son nez. En ouvrant les yeux, il fut aveuglé l'espace d'un instant par la forte lumière ambiante, avant de s'y habituer. Lupin était debout, juste en face de lui. À côté il y avait Mrs. Weasley et Tonks. Nicolas était visiblement parti dans une autre pièce de la maison, avec les personnes que Harry avait entendues en entrant et qui n'étaient plus là.

Non il était bien réveillé, même s'il avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar. Tout ce qu'il voulait maintenant c'est avoir des réponses, savoir ce qui se passait. D'autres petits coups secs se firent entende, Harry tourna la tête vers l'entrée. Comme avec eux, Mrs. Weasley alla accueillir les nouveaux arrivants, et quelques secondes plus tard, Maugrey Fol Œil et Kingsley Shacklebolt firent leur apparition. Harry écarquilla les yeux, et eut la nausée à nouveau.

Non pas que Fol Œil n'eut jamais été doté d'un physique plaisant, bien au contraire. Mais il n'avait rien à voir avec l'Auror que Harry avait connu, il était dans un état encore plus lamentable, le visage tailladé de profondes cicatrices, notamment une qui partait de son front et qui longeait toute sa tempe pour descendre bien plus bas que son cou. Son œil amovible se tourna vers, lui, et Harry, gêné de l'avoir scruté avec autant d'instance, tourna le regard.

Il se rendit compte alors qu'ils avaient tous des mines affreuses, et de nombreuses cicatrices que Harry n'avait jamais remarquées. Shacklebolt était entré dans la salle en boitant, visiblement il gardait des séquelles d'une grave blessure à la jambe. Tonks avec de grands cernes, comme si ça faisait une éternité qu'elle n'avait pas passée une nuit tranquille, et Mrs Weasley…Mrs Weasley n'avait plus cette chevelure rousse si caractérise de sa famille, mais de nombreux cheveux ternes, gris, signes des grandes périodes d'angoisses et de stress qu'elle avait dû traverser.

C'était bien les personnes qu'il connaissait, sans qu'ils soient pour autant identiques aux sorciers et sorcières qu'il avait toujours côtoyés. Il y avait vraiment quelque chose qui clochait.

-C'est qui ce morveux, grogna Fol Œil ?

-Un garçon un peu louche, répondit Lupin.

-Un Mangemort ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Tu ne penses pas ? Qu'est ce que tu attends pour vérifier ?

Fol Œil plongea sur Harry et lui agrippa le bras gauche. Il tenta de se débattre et voulu protester mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche, et il ne faisait pas le poids fasse à la masse que représentait l'Auror. Ce dernier lui souleva la manche de sa veste et de sa chemise, laissant apparaître aux yeux de tous un avant bras intact, sans tatouage.

-Et voilà !

-Ça ne veut rien dire. Tu sais bien qu'il y a des serviteurs de Tu-Sais-Qui qui ne portent pas la Marque.

-Il n'y en a plus beaucoup.

-Il pourrait être soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium.

-Peu probable, vu comment il à l'air apeuré, lança Fol Œil en ricanant. C'est quoi son problème ?

-Il dit s'appeler Harry Potter.

-Potter ? Comme ceux qui ont été tué il y a 15 ans ?

-Oui. Harry était le fils de James et Lily. Mais il est mort aussi ce soir là. Alors…

-Alors on dirait qu'il y en a un qui veut jouer au plus malin avec nous, s'exclama Fol Œil, un rictus mauvais dessiné sur son visage défiguré. On va bien voir qui est le plus fort à ce jeu là.

Il s'approcha de Harry et lui enleva son bâillon. Ce dernier le poussa violemment de toutes ses forces et se releva en une fraction de seconde, fou de rage.

-ÇA SUFFIT MAINTENANT ! La plaisanterie a assez duré ! J'en ai marre de votre petit jeu ridicule ! Alors arrêtez de vous payez ma tête !

-Calme toi petit ! lança Fol Œil. T'es pas vraiment en position de force ici. Et je te signale que de nous tous, c'est toi qui sembles jouer à un petit jeu un peu particulier. Tu as visiblement perdu la tête.

Il les regarda les uns après les autres, Fol Œil semblait excédé par son attitude. Lupin qui se tenait à côté de lui fronçait toujours les sourcils, alors qu'un peu plus loin, Tonks et Mrs. Weasley avaient l'air particulièrement désolées pour lui, ayant visiblement de la peine pour Harry.

-Mais…Si ce n'est pas une plaisanterie…

-Je t'assure que non, lança Mrs. Weasley en s'approchant de lui avant que Lupin ne la retienne par un bras.

-Attention Molly.

-Mais enfin tu vois bien que c'est juste un petit garçon apeuré. Que veux-tu donc qu'il me fasse sans baguette magique ? Je vais m'occuper de lui, c'est moi la mère de famille après tout.

Harry était extrêmement reconnaissant de voir Mrs. Weasley se comporter si gentiment avec lui, et quelque part, ça le rassurait. Elle avait toujours étais très aimante, se comportant comme une véritable mère avec lui. Et il était heureux de voir qu'une fois encore, elle était préoccupée par son état, alors que des choses étranges étaient en train de se passer, et qu'il ne comprenait rien à la situation.

Et soudain, une idée lui vint en tête. Mais oui bien sûr, une mère aimante ! Ron, il fallait qu'il parle à Ron ! Peut-être que les Aurors avaient été touchés par un sortilège d'amnésie ou de confusion cette nuit. Mais il savait que Ron, Hermione et les autres membres de l'AD avaient quitté le Ministère avant lui, ils n'avaient certainement pas été touchés et savaient probablement ce qui se passait.

-Ron ! s'écria-t-il un peu soudainement. Est ce que je peux parler à Ron ?

-Ron ? répéta Mrs. Weasley, aussi surprise que les autres. Tu connais Ron ?

-Oui ! On est très amis tous les deux, depuis notre première année à Poudlard.

-Il ne m'a jamais parlé d'un certain Harry Potter.

_Pas étonnant si vous avez perdu la mémoire ou que vous êtes confuse Mrs. Weasley._

-Je vous assure, supplia Harry.

-Très bien…je suppose que…

-Molly tu vas pas faire ça ! s'exclama Fol Œil. On ne sait rien de ce gamin ! Tu ne vas pas mêler tes enfants à cela. Il pourrait…

-Tu crois vraiment que je pourrais mettre la vie de mes enfants en danger ? Non ? Bien ! Alors va me chercher Ron !

Devant sa détermination et la colère, Fol Œil n'ajouta rien et disparut l'espace d'un instant par la porte de la salle, qui était l'immense salon-salle à manger de l'endroit visiblement. Quand il réapparut, Harry reconnu tout de suite Ron derrière lui, il tenait un paquet de Dragées surprises de Berthie Crochue dans la main. Son ami n'avait pas de cicatrice, il semblait même en meilleur forme que quand il l'avait laissé, avec une musculature bien plus développée.

-Ron !

Ce dernier s'arrêta à quelques mètres de Harry et le dévisagea de la tête aux pieds.

-C'est moi !

-Est ce que tu connais ce garçon mon ange ?

Ron pencha légèrement la tête en regardant toujours Harry avant de répondre à sa mère.

-Jamais vu de ma vie.

Tous les sorciers se tournèrent vers lui, et Harry n'aimait vraiment pas le regard qu'ils étaient tous en train de lui lancer.

-ARRETEZ DE ME REGARDER COMME ÇA ! JE NE SUIS PAS FOU !

-Mais non, bien sûr que non on n'a jamais dit ça, dit calmement Mrs. Weasley. Tu devrais t'asseoir. Tiens, bois un peu d'eau ça va te faire du bien.

Elle fit apparaître un grand verre d'eau et lui tendit. Il l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et en bu une gorgée sans hésiter, se rendant compte qu'il mourrait de soif. Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le grand escalier de la demeure, à cause du grincement des marches et un homme fit son apparition dans la salle.

-C'est pas bientôt finit ce boucan ? Y a des gens qui reviennent d'une mission difficile et qui essayent de dormir !

-Oh Excuse nous, c'est juste que…

Mrs. Weasley ne termina pas sa phrase, sursautant au son du verre qui se brisait Harry venait de lâcher son verre d'eau qui s'était écrasé sur le sol. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce, et une larme coula le long de sa joue gauche.

Sirius se tenait là, devant lui, bien vivant.


	3. Chapitre Trois

**Salut à tous !**

**Voilà le chapitre trois, plus tôt que prévu finalement. Ne vous habituez pas trop au rythme un chapitre/jour, ça risque de ne pas durer ^^ **

**J'ai bien noté vos commentaires, et notamment les interrogations de certains quant au fait que Lupin ne se soit pas posé plus de questions que cela en voyant Harry et sa ressemblance avec James. Ca va venir, je suis désolé si vous auriez aimé que ça apparaisse plus tôt. J'espère que vous n'avez pas été trop déçus mais j'avais vraiment une idée bien précise en tête de la discussion entre Rémus et Sirius et de l'enchainement de la conversation.**

**Merci en tout cas pour review, ça fait plaisir et ça motive ! **

**A bientôt**

* * *

CHAPITRE TROIS

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, j'ai dis quelque chose qui fallait pas ? demanda Sirius en souriant.

Son regard se posa ensuite sur Harry, il le dévisagea un moment et ouvrit la bouche, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu…

Sirius l'avait reconnu ! Et il était bien là, devant lui, en chair et en os ! C'était comme si ses souvenirs de la bataille au Département des Mystères, et son corps disparaissant sous l'Arche n'étaient que de mauvais souvenirs, des mauvais rêves qu'il avait fais, des choses qu'il avait imaginés !

-Sirius !

Il courut vers lui et prit son parrain dans ses bras, ne pouvant retenir quelques larmes de couler le long de ses joues.

-J'ai cru que tu étais mort !

-Mort ? Ah ben sympa ça fait toujours plaisir. Mais heu…

Harry le serra un peu plus contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il disparaisse. Il était bien réel, il pouvait le toucher. Et lui au même savait qui il était. Il pourrait certainement lui expliquer toute cette histoire, lui dire ce qui s'était passé.

Sirius était là devant lui en effet, pourtant il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pas de forte étreinte dans son dos, pas d'ébouriffage de cheveux, pas de signes d'affection particuliers…Harry prenait Sirius dans ses bras mais ce dernier avait les bras levés, et ne semblait pas disposé à le serrer contre lui.

-Heu…continua-t-il. Je suis pas contre les signes d'affections en public, à partir du moment où ils sont partagés avec des gens que j'apprécies, ou au moins que je connais.

Harry s'éloigna instantanément de lui, en le regardant l'air perdu.

-Mais, c'est moi ! Tu m'as reconnu. Quand tu es entré tu as vu que c'était moi.

-J'ai surtout vu que tu ressemblais comme deux gouttes d'eau à un vieil ami à moi quand il était jeune. Tu as vu Rémus, c'est le portrait craché de…

-De James. Oui je sais. Et c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète.

-C'est dingue, lança Sirius en s'approchant de son ami. J'en ai presque des frissons, regarde !

-Arrête ce n'est pas drôle. Ça n'a vraiment aucun sens, rumina Rémus en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. J'ai cru que mes yeux me jouaient des tours, à cause du stress et de la fatigue, mais toi aussi tu as remarqué la ressemblance. Quand il a dit s'appeler Harry Potter, j'ai cru à une mauvaise blague. À un moment j'ai même pensé que c'était James lui même qui était revenu je ne sais comment. J'avais l'impression de perdre la tête. Je n'y comprends plus rien. Ca doit être un métamorphomage, je ne vois que ça.

-Harry Potter ? répéta Sirius en se tournant vers Harry, n'ayant pas suivi le reste des paroles de Rémus. Mais Harry est mort il y a longtemps, le soir où…

-Oui je sais.

-JE NE SUIS PAS MORT ! Vous allez arrêtez avec ça !

-Faut te calmer mon vieux tu sais, lança Ron.

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Cette fois il en avait assez de toute cette histoire ! Plus le temps passait, plus il était perdu mais cette fois il en avait marre, et il explosa. Il avait besoin de prouver véritablement son identité, craignant de devenir fou.

-J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un nouveau jeu, ou bien une sorte d'expérimentation que vous faisiez sur moi, et je ne trouvais vraiment pas ça drôle! Seulement, vous allez l'air de parler sérieusement, mais pourtant je ne suis pas fou, je sais ce que je dis.

-On a jamais dit que tu étais fou, dit Mrs. Weasley en essayant de le calmer.

-Oui enfin il a pas vraiment toute sa tête quand même, ajouta Kingsley.

-Je suis Harry James Potter, le fils de James Potter et Lily Evans, vos amis d'enfance quand vous étiez à Poudlard, lança-t-il à l'intention de Rémus et Sirius. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, comment je saurai que vous, mon père et Peter Pettigrow, vous étiez amis, vous étiez les Quatre Maraudeurs : Lunard, Patmol, Queudver et Cornedrue. Que vous avez créé la Carte du Maraudeur, une carte qui montre en détail Poudlard et toutes les personnes qui s'y trouvent, et l'endroit exactement où elles sont en temps réel.

-Comment est ce que…commença Rémus.

-C'est sérieux pour la carte, lança Ron ?

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il avait trop pris sur lui cette dernière demi-heure, on l'avait pris pour un Mangemort, pour un menteur, pour un fou ! Pas question qu'il se contente de cela.

-Vous êtes un loup-garou et pour que vous ne restiez pas seuls les soirs de Pleine Lune, vos amis ont décidé d'apprendre à devenir des animagus. Sirius se transforme en gros chien noir, Pettigrow en rat et mon père était un cerf. Toi, toi tu t'appelles Nymphadora Tonks, poursuivit-il sans faire attention à l'expression d'incrédulité qui était apparut sur le visage des deux Maraudeurs. Seulement, tu détestes qu'on t'appelle par ton prénom alors tout le monde t'appelle Tonks.

-Mais…

-Comment peut-il savoir tout cela !? s'exclama Sirius.

-Tu es métamorphomage, et extrêmement maladroite !Vous – il se tourna vers Mrs. Weasley qui tressaillit – Molly Weasley, vous êtes mariée à Arthur Weasley. Il est passionné par tout ce qui est en relation avec les moldus. Il a ensorcelé un Ford Anglia qui peut voler et devenir invisible. Vous avez cinq grands fils qui ont quitté Poudlard, Charlie, Bill, Percy, et les jumeaux Fred et Georges qui n'arrêtent pas de faire des bêtises et qui travaillent sur l'invention de leurs propres produits de farces et attrapes.

-C'est…

-Il y a aussi Ron – il se tourna vers le jeune homme – tu viens de terminer ta cinquième année à Poudlard. Tu es fan des Canons de Chudley et tu as une peur bleue des araignées. Et vous avez aussi une fille, dit il en regardant de nouveau Mrs. Weasley. Ginny, qui a un an de moins et qui…

-Une fille ?

L'expression sur le visage de Mrs Weasley était passée de l'incompréhension, à la surprise puis à l'anxiété.

-Je n'ai pas de fille. Cette Ginny n'existe pas.

La gorge de Harry se serra.

-Elle n'existe pas? Mais…

-On dirait que tu as mal appris ta leçon morveux, clama Fol Œil en sortant sa baguette.

-Maugrey, arrête ! lança Sirius.

-Pourquoi ? De toute évidence on lui a fait apprendre ces informations sur vous, dans le but de nous embobiner pour mieux ce débarrasser de nous.

-Non c'est impossible, dit Rémus. J'ai toujours caché ma condition de loup-garou aux autres.

-C'est Fenrir Greyback qui t'a transformé !

-On n'a pas la preuve que c'est un Mangemort !

-Tu veux rire ? Bien sûr que c'est un Mangemort !

-Il agit pour son propre compte, et celui des loups-garous. Et ils détestent les sorciers, même Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Et alors ? Peut-être que Fenrir est différent. Il a pu renseigner les autres Mangemorts sur ton état.

-Il est au courant pour les Maraudeurs, lança Sirius.

-Oui, grinça Fol Œil entre ses dents. Tout comme l'est Peter Pettigrow apparemment, qui n'est nul autre que le lèche botte de Tu-Sais-Qui. Alors non, ce n'est pas une preuve suffisante pour moi !

-Il sait que je déteste qu'on m'appelle Nymphadora.

-Comme ta timbrée de tante !

-Il était avec elle quand on l'a trouvé, s'exclama Tonks !

Le bout de la baguette de Fol Œil se planta dans la poitrine de Harry.

-Tiens tiens, comme par hasard.

-Je ne suis pas un Mangemort, clama pour la énième fois Harry !

-C'est pas possible ! Il est au courant pour Ginny !

C'était Mrs. Weasley qui venait de parler. Elle était restée muette jusque là, certainement sous le choc de ce que Harry lui avait dis, mais elle prenait finalement sa défense.

_Bien sûr que je suis au courant pour Ginny ! Et vous, pourquoi est ce que vous faites comme si elle n'existait pas ! Je commence à en avoir vraiment marre ! _

-Mais vous et Arthur vous n'avez pas de fille qui s'appelle Ginny, grogna Fol Œil.

-Non c'est vrai. Mais on en avait toujours voulu une. On s'était promis que si un jour ça arrivait, on l'appellerait Ginny.

-Qui d'autre est au courant de ça ?

-Personne ! Personne à part moi et Arthur.

-Et Arthur, où est ce qu'il est ?

-En mission, répondit Mrs. Weasley alors que des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. En mission avec Bill et Charlie. Ils auraient dû être rentrés depuis un moment.

Fol Œil se tourna alors vers Harry, une lueur de folie et de fureur dans les yeux.

_Oh merde !_

Sa stratégie se retournait contre lui. Maintenant qu'il avait parlé de Ginny, ils étaient tous persuadés qu'il avait dû attaquer Mr. Weasley pour lui soutirer des informations assez personnelles pour pouvoir s'introduire ici et s'en prendre à eux. La réaction de l'Auror ne se fit pas attendre, et il lança un sortilège Doloris en plein sur Harry, à bout portant. Ce dernier fut projeté un peu plus loin dans le salon, près de la fenêtre, et il s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé, une douleur insupportable traversant tout son corps.

-Maugrey arrête, s'exclama Sirius en sortant sa baguette !

-Pourquoi ça ? Ce morveux est louche, il ne nous a pas tout dit !

-C'est pas en le torturant que tu vas réussir quoi que ce soit !

-Ah oui et depuis quand la torture ne sert-elle pas à soutirer des informations !?

-Depuis que c'est toi qui t'occupes de torturer et que tu tues les sorciers avant d'avoir le temps de leur poser des questions !

-Pousse toi de mon chemin Black ! J'ai déjà perdu une jambe, un œil et un morceau de nez. Je vais pas laisser un Mangemort métamorphomage me prendre autre chose, sous prétexte que toi et l'autre là-bas vous êtes trop sentimentaux.

L'autre en question était bien évidemment Rémus, et il s'interposa également aux côtés de Sirius alors que Harry reprenait difficilement son souffle, toujours à terre.

-Tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas mettre le côté ce détail !

-Et pourquoi cela ? Parce qu'il dit s'appeler Harry Potter ? Tonks est métamorphomage aussi, elle pourrait prendre exactement la même apparence si on lui demandait !

-Hey ! Ne me mêles pas à cette histoire Maugrey !

-Alors essayons d'en savoir plus ! Si c'est une nouvelle ruse des Mangemorts, il faut qu'on en apprenne le plus possible.

Fol Œil sembla hésiter mais finalement il abaissa sa baguette.

-Ok, comme vous voulez. Mais je veux qu'il reste attaché ! Et si je me rends compte qu'il se fout de nous ou s'il tente quelque chose, il aura affaire à moi !

Les deux amis avaient l'air soulagé, et Sirius aida Harry à se relever. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'avait rien de grave, il le fit asseoir sur un fauteuil et lui envoya un sortilège d'entrave.

-Tu n'as pas de cordes autour de toi, mais ce sortilège t'empêche de bouger d'ici. Si tu te lèves du fauteuil et que tu tentes de faire un pas, tu es renvoyé automatiquement en arrière dans le fauteuil. Compris ?

-Et pour Arthur, Bill et Charlie ? demanda Mrs Weasley toujours en sanglotant. Il faut envoyer quelqu'un à leur recherche !

-Kingsley et moi on peut aller voir s'il y a des traces là où ils étaient censés aller, proposa Tonks.

-D'accord.

-Pas question. Vous n'y allez pas que tous les deux, s'exclama Rémus en s'approchant d'eux.

-Rémus ! On peut se débrouiller ! s'exclama Tonks.

-Non ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Tu…

-Nicolas n'a qu'à venir avec nous, lança Kingsley. Et s'il y a le moindre souci, on revient directement.

-Nicolas, mais heu…commença Rémus.

-Tu n'es pas jaloux quand même, lança Tonks en plaisantant ?

-Jaloux ? Non, bien sûr que non ! Pourquoi, je devrais ?

-Tu sais bien que non ajouta Tonks avant de s'approcher de lui pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Il la prit dans ses bras doucement avant de la serrer contre lui en lui rendant son baiser.

-Mais ça suffit ! Il y a les chambres pour ça, s'exclama Sirius !

Harry lui était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir.

_Rémus et…Tonks…Argh…Et dire que Ron regarde ça et qu'il n'est pas choqué !_

En effet, le jeune homme assistait à la scène sans broncher. Il donnait apparemment plus d'intérêt à Harry et à son histoire – qu'il jugeait certainement invraisemblable – qu'à l'échange de salives entre Rémus et Tonks. Visiblement c'était quelque choses qui arriver régulièrement. Il n'arrêtait pas de le dévisager, ce qui mettait Harry bizarrement très mal à l'aise.

-On y va, lança Tonks après avoir détaché ses lèvres de celles de Rémus.

-Prévenez Scrimgeour de là où on va. Je vais chercher Nicolas.

Tous deux sortirent de la salle, alors que Rémus et Sirius commencèrent de nouveau à réfléchir sur le cas de Harry. Fol Œil lui ne semblait pas disposé à leur donner un coup de main, il s'était assis dans un fauteuil, juste en face de Harry et il jouait avec sa baguette. Harry en avait marre de le voir en face de lui ainsi, son œil magique scrutant le moindre de ses battements de cils. C'était encore pire que d'être passé aux rayons par les yeux bleus électriques de Dumbledore.

Et là il eut un électrochoc ! Dumbledore ! Mais oui bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt !? C'était le seul à pouvoir l'aider, le seul à certainement savoir ce qui se passait ! À savoir d'où venait le problème, et surtout comment le résoudre ! Comment avait-il pu être aussi idiot ! Il n'attendit pas une seule seconde plus !

-Je veux voir le Professeur Dumbledore, IMMÉDITAMEMENT ! hurla-t-il !

Fol Œil arrêta de jouer avec sa baguette, alors que tous les autres s'étaient tournés vers lui, une lueur étrange dans le regard. La gorge de Harry se serra, et il déglutit difficilement en repensant à la conversation avec Mrs. Weasley peu de temps avant.

-Dumbledore existe n'est ce pas ? N'est ce pas ?!


	4. Chapitre Quatre

CHAPITRE QUATRE

-Bien sûr qu'il existe, grogna Fol Œil. Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu peur que…Vous êtes tous différents, et Ginny n'existe pas alors.

-Arrêtes avec cette histoire ! s'exclama Rémus avant de lancer un regard inquiet vers Mrs. Weasley.

-Pardon…

-Molly, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui je…je vais aller faire un peu de thé. Viens avec moi Ron.

-Mais Maman, je voulais rester un peu plus longtemps !

-J'ai dis non !

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce alors qu'Harry se recroquevillait dans le fauteuil où il était installé, retenu prisonnier, et qu'il commençait à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Toute cette histoire n'avait vraiment aucun sens. Il devait absolument trouver Dumbledore, c'était la seule personne susceptible de pouvoir lui apporter des réponses. Il n'était pas fou, il ne devait pas commencer à remettre cela en question. Tous ces souvenirs, il n'avait pas pu les inventer. Alors que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tous les autres étaient-ils différents ?

-Comment savoir si ce qu'il dit est vrai ? demanda Sirius.

-Vrai ?! s'exclama Fol Œil en se levant. Tu as perdu la tête à ton tour ?

-Je veux dire par là, poursuivit Sirius, savoir si c'est une ruse pour nous atteindre, ou s'il est vraiment persuadé de venir d'un…d'une…enfin d'une autre réalité.

-N'importe quoi…

-Avant tout, lança Rémus, il faudrait savoir si son histoire est plausible ou pas.

Fol Œil lança un grognement de désapprobation.

-Si tu ne veux pas nous aider à régler ça, libre à toi Alastor. Mais ne nous impose pas ton regard mauvais et tes grognements.

-Parfais, lança ce dernier ! Je me tais.

-Que veux tu dire par plausible ? demanda Sirius.

-Savoir s'il est possible que ce soit véritablement Harry Potter.

-Mais Harry Potter est mort, tout le monde sait ça. Il est mort le même soir que James et Lily.

Harry était toujours perdu dans ses pensées, il avait la sensation qu'il commençait à perdre la tête, et il n'entendit pas la remarque de Sirius.

-Tu as vu les trois corps ?

-Oui, oui bien sûr !

-Même celui du bébé ?

-Je…oui je suppose ! C'était il y a 15 ans, je ne me rappelle pas de tout en détail !

-Mais enfin Sirius, c'est le soir où nos meilleurs amis se sont fais assassinés ! Même si c'était il y a 15 ans, tu devrais quand même t'en souvenir !

-Ça va, inutile de t'énerver contre moi !

-Réfléchis bien ! Est ce qu'il y avait le corps de Harry quelque part ?

-Oui. Oui certainement.

-Mais réfléchis bon sang !

-Tu veux vraiment que je me souvienne de cette nuit horrible !? Celle où j'ai découvert James et Lily par terre, morts !?

-Je te demande si tu as vu Harry ce soir là !

-Je…

Il garda le silence et ferma les yeux, tentant de se remémorer difficilement la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981.

-Je vois James…J'entre dans la chambre…Je vois Lily…

Il ouvrit soudainement les yeux.

-Je vois Dumbledore !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Faut arrêter de fumer des pousses de tentaculas vénéneuses !

-Non je t'assure ! Dumbledore était déjà là, dans la chambre de Harry. Il était debout devant le petit lit quand je suis entré. Il avait placé un drap au dessus du corps. Il m'a dit que Harry était mort.

-Mais tu as vu le corps ?

-Je…maintenant je n'en suis pas sûr. Non je ne crois pas.

Les deux amis écarquillèrent les yeux avant de se tourner vers Harry pour le dévisager. Ce dernier n'avait absolument pas suivi leur conversation et quand il leva la tête vers eux, il fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous me regardez comme ça ?

-Il se pourrait, lança Rémus, que tu sois bien Harry Potter.

Harry ouvrit de grands yeux et fit un bond hors du fauteuil.

-Mais c'est ce que je me tues à vous dire depuis…

Le sortilège d'entrave lancé par Sirius la propulsa cependant en arrière, de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

-…le début, acheva Harry.

-On est pas plus avancé, lança Sirius en lui faisant un petit sourire, amusé par l'expression qu'il avait eu en étant projeté de nouveau dans le fauteuil.

-C'est vrai. Même si tu es Harry Potter, et que tu as survécu. Nous, on ne t'a jamais vu.

-Rémus a raison. Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu sais toutes ces choses sur nous.

-Mais…

-Mais vous vous entendez tous les deux ! aboya Fol Œil après avoir levé les yeux aux ciels, du moins un œil, l'autre bougeant et virevoltant dans son orbite comme à son habitude. Ce que vous dîtes n'a pas de sens. Pourquoi Dumbledore nous aurait-il caché la survie de ce morveux ?

-Je n'en sais rien, répondit Rémus. Mais ce que fais Dumbledore n'a pas toujours de sens pour nous au départ.

-C'est pas faux, dit Sirius.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé à Poudlard quand il a eu 11 ans ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il n'a pas sa baguette ? Pourquoi est ce qu'il était avec Lestrange ce soir ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Il faudra qu'on demande cela à Dumbledore.

-Je n'étais pas avec Bellatrix Lestrange ! s'exclama Harry. Elle m'a attaqué avec les autres alors que je me rendais au Ministère !

-Au Ministère, siffla Fol Œil ! T'étais pas un peu malade !? Et sans baguette en plus ?

-Mais pourquoi ? demanda Harry.

-Alors là c'est clair, il a vraiment perdu la tête, lança Sirius.

-Mais enfin vous allez m'expliquer pourquoi ?

-Le Ministère est sous le contrôle de Tu-Sais-Qui depuis des années, tout le monde sait ça ! Toutes les personnes qui entrent et qui sortent sont contrôlées, et sans baguette magique, tu aurais attiré l'attention sur toi et tu te serais fais arrêter.

-Sauf si tu es l'un des leurs bien sûr, lança Fol Œil en s'approchant de lui.

-Je vous ais dis que non ! Mais comment ça le Ministère est sous le contrôle de Vol…

Ils firent tous les trois un geste brusque dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Ne prononce pas ce nom comme ça, siffla Fol Œil !

-T'es malade ou quoi !

Voilà au moins une chose qui n'avait pas changé entre le monde que Harry connaissait et celui-ci. Le nom de Voldemort était toujours tabou. Il soupira et poursuivit.

-Pardon. Sous le contrôle de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Je commence à croire que tu joues vraiment les idiots, lança Rémus en fronçant les sourcils.

-Mais non je…

-Tu veux nous faire croire que tu ignores que Tu-Sais-Qui sème la terreur depuis plus de vingt ans ?

Harry rigola à nouveau, d'un rire nerveux, perplexe. Mais en voyant leur tête, il comprit encore une fois qu'ils parlaient sérieusement.

-Mais non enfin ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas autant de pouvoir. Il n'est revenu que…

La gorge de Harry se serra, et son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Et si tout ceci était vrai ? Et si, par il ne savait quel procédé magique, il s'était retrouvé dans une autre réalité comme l'avait dis Sirius. Une réalité où il était mort il y a 15 ans, le même soir que ses parents. Voldemort n'avait donc pas été touché par son propre Avada Kedavra, il n'avait pas été considérablement affaibli et il n'avait pas perdu ses pouvoirs. Et si personne n'avait réussi à s'en débarrasser depuis le temps, cela faisait bien une vingtaine d'année qu'il avait pris le pouvoir.

C'était totalement incompréhensible, presque irrationnel même pour le monde des sorciers. Il ne savait même pas si tout cela était possible. Mais après tout, il avait bien voyagé dans le temps avec Hermione il y a deux ans. En tout cas, tout cela expliquait l'étrange ambiance dans les rues de Londres, et surtout l'état de fatigue et les blessures des membres de l'Ordre.

-En fait il y aurait un moyen de vérifier si tu es vraiment fou ou seulement stupide! s'exclama Fol Œil. Le Veritaserum, ajouta-t-il d'un air menaçant.

Rémus et Sirius échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Harry, lui, ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Mais oui c'est parfait ! _

-Allez y nous vous gênez pas ! Comme ça au moins vous saurez que je ne mens pas !

-Tu bluffes !

-Non allez-y ! Ça m'arrange que vous le proposiez !

-Alastor, on a plus de Veritaserum !

-Quoi ?

-Il faut qu'on en refasse. On a utilisé les dernières gouttes pour l'interrogatoire de…

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait ! Il doit en rester encore ici et je vais le trouver.

Il fit virevolter sa baguette et quelques secondes après, une fiole apparut dans les airs et tomba dans sa main.

-Qu'est ce que je disais !

-C'est la dernière dose qui nous reste ! On doit la garder.

-On en refera !

-Tu sais très bien qu'il pourrait en contrer les effets.

-Ce morveux ? Ça m'étonnerait.

-On ne sait rien de lui !

-Ça vaut le coup d'essayer ! Allez cul sec morveux !

Sans laisser d'autre choix à Harry, qui pria intérieurement pour qu'il s'agisse bien de Veritaserum, Fol Œil le prit par la gorge et lui releva la tête avant de verser ce qui restait dans la fiole, c'est à dire pas grand chose, à peine une goutte. Harry n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y gouter, c'était extrêmement acide et il fit une moue de dégout. L'instant d'après, il répondait d'une voix étrangement monocorde aux questions que lui posaient les trois sorciers.

-Tu t'appelles Harry Potter ?

-Oui.

-Est ce que tu es un Mangemort ?

-Non.

-Est ce que tu as aidé de quelques façons que ce soit un jour un Mangemort ou Tu-Sais-Qui lui même ?

-Non jamais.

-Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la rue tout seul ce soir ?

-Je n'en sais rien. J'étais au Ministère, j'ai pris le Portoloin et…

-Ah ! Tu reconnais donc que tu te trouvais au Ministère un peu plus tôt dans la soirée ?

-Oui !

-Et qu'est ce que…?

-Arrête de le couper à chaque fois Alastor ! T'étais en train de parler de ce soir.

-D'accord d'accord. Alors, qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la rue ?

-Je me suis réveillé à Kings Cross. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis allé au Chaudron Baveur, mais Tom ne m'a pas ouvert.

-Et ta baguette ?

-Je ne l'avais plus sur moi quand je me suis réveillé.

Harry cligna un peu des yeux, puis son regard vitreux jusque là reprit sa couleur d'origine.

-Les effets de la potion se dissipent. Il n'en restait pas assez.

-On te l'avait dis !

Fol Œil n'ajouta rien, se contentant de grogner.

-Je pense qu'on peut avoir confiance, dit Sirius en mettant fin au sortilège d'entrave. On sait déjà que ce n'est pas un Mangemort, ni un sorcier qui les aide.

-On ne sait même pas si c'est un sorcier. Si ça se trouve c'est un imposteur !

-Merci, dit Harry sans faire attention à la remarque de Fol Œil.

Sirius lui sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais de nouveaux coups secs se firent entendre sur la porte. Un bruit de casseroles qui tombent sur le sol s'éleva de la cuisine, et l'instant d'après, Mrs. Weasley passa devant la porte du salon en courant vers le vestibule et la porte d'entrée.

-C'est Arthur, j'en suis sûre !

-Attends Molly, lança Sirius.

Il sortit du salon suivit de Rémus, mais Fol Œil lui restait bien assis dans son fauteuil, son œil magique bougeant sans cesse, dans tous les sens.

-Au fait. Puisqu'on en est aux confessions et aux révélations.

-Et ben quoi ?

-C'est quoi cette cicatrice bizarre sur ton front ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui l'amusait le plus : le fait qu'on lui demande pour la première fois de sa vie à quoi était dû sa cicatrice. Ou bien que ce soit Fol Œil qui le lui demande, alors que lui même en avait des dizaines qui lui recouvraient tout le visage.

Son sourire disparut instantanément et il se figea en entendant Mrs. Weasley crier dehors. C'était un profond cri de détresse, celui de quelqu'un qui venait de faire une découverte macabre.


	5. Chapitre Cinq

**Un chapitre plus tôt que prévu, bande de chanceux !**

**ATTENTION À LIRE AVANT DE SE JETER SUR LE CHAPITRE : J'ai fais un petit changement de Rating pour la fic qui passe de T à M. Ce n'est peut-être pas très pertinent pour ce chapitre mais se sera surtout le cas pour la suite.**

**J'avoue en effet avoir été un petit peu déçue par l'image de Voldemort dans les bouquins, surtout dans les deux derniers où je ne l'ai pas trouvé aussi terrifiant que je l'avais imaginé. **

**Ici il va donc être plus malsain, plus cruel et du coup ben ça donne des victimes et des morts dans des piteux états ! Je ne pense pas écrire assez bien pour vous filer des hauts le cœur (heureusement d'ailleurs ^^) mais y a des trucs un peu dégueu quand même. Je préférais vous prévenir.**

**Bonne lecture ! (malgré tout :p)**

* * *

CHAPITRE CINQ

Fol Œil s'était levé de son fauteuil mais il restait toujours dans le salon. Il était dos à Harry mais ce dernier savait pertinemment que son œil magique était toujours tourné vers lui, scrutant le moindre de ses mouvements. Des mouvements que Harry était incapable d'effectuer pour le moment, figé d'horreur après le cri qu'il venait d'entendre.

Une première personne fit son entrée dans le salon, à quelques mètres de Harry qui se tenait dans un coin reculé de la salle. L'homme donnait l'impression d'avoir la trentaine, les cheveux roux et de nombreuses tâches de rousseurs sur le visage. Comme tous les autres il avait l'air épuisé et Harry mit un moment à le reconnaître, c'était Charlie Weasley.

Il n'avait vu Charlie que deux fois dans sa vie, lors de sa première année à Poudlard quand il était venu chercher Norbert. Et l'année dernière, lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, quand il avait fait partie de l'équipe qui avait amené les dragons de la première tâche. Harry l'avait toujours trouvé de nature très enjouée, surtout quand il parlait des dragons, des créatures qui étaient une véritable passion pour lui.

Aujourd'hui, il n'avait plus les marques de brûlures que Harry avait remarqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, mais des traits du visage beaucoup plus durs, ce qui le vieillissait de quelques années. Il avait le regard vague, perdu, et tout son corps tremblait. Il était en état de choc, après avoir passé une nuit atroce visiblement.

Fol Œil le fit asseoir dans un fauteuil, et avant de pouvoir répondre à ses questions, Charlie fondit en larmes, le corps parcourut de légers spasmes.

-Non ! C'est mon garçon ! C'est mon petit garçon ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley.

L'instant d'après, elle revenait dans le salon, en pleur, alors que Rémus agitait sa baguette pour faire léviter aussi délicatement que possible un autre membre de la famille Weasley que Harry reconnu tout de suite cette fois, Bill Weasley. Il avait le même look que Harry lui connaissait, les cheveux longs attachés en catogan, et une dent de serpent en guise de boucle d'oreille. Il ne le voyait pas très bien, il était caché par Rémus alors que Sirius lui tenait la tête.

-On le dépose délicatement, lança ce dernier alors que Fol Œil venait de faire apparaître un lit à l'opposé de là où Harry se trouvait.

C'est à ce moment là que Harry fut pris d'un haut le cœur, en voyant dans quel état Bill était. Il avait les yeux à peine ouverts, tentant de regarder les personnes tout autour de lui, alors que son visage était très pâle, couvert de quelques tâches de sang. La moitié de son torse, du nombril jusqu'à l'épaule gauche était déchiqueté, alors que des lambeaux de chairs pendaient à plusieurs endroits et que du sang s'écoulait des entailles les plus profondes.

Harry eut la nausée à nouveau et il détourna les yeux. Il sentait que ses jambes recommençaient à flancher, et il avait la tête qui tournait. Il se souvint alors qu'il n'avait rien avalé au déjeuner à cause du stress de son dernier examen de BUSE, et que lui et les autres avaient quitté précipitamment Poudlard avant le dîner. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis ce matin, et il commençait à ressentir la fatigue et surtout la faim.

Il vit entrer Mr. Weasley dans le salon, soutenu tant bien que mal par Tonks et Nicolas alors qu'il boitait. Il avait une vilaine blessure à la cheville droite, qui l'empêchait de poser le pied par terre sans ressentir une vive douleur. Il ne devait cependant pas penser à sa propre blessure dans un tel moment, en voyant dans quel état était son fils.

-Bill ! Je suis tellement désolé, dit-il alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé.

-Ça va papa, lança Bill d'une voix très faible. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

-Si seulement j'avais…si j'avais été plus vigilant…

-Tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir qu'on tomberait sur Greyback.

En suivant Mr Weasley du regard, Harry posa de nouveau ses yeux sur Bill. Il remarqua alors qu'en plus de sa blessure très grave au torse, il avait une fracture ouverte au niveau de la jambe gauche. Il voyait une partie du tibia de Bill qui traversait la chair et les muscles et dont une partie assez conséquente sortait de sa jambe. Harry ressentit des fourmillements dans sa propre jambe, une sensation étrange comme si c'était lui qui avait été blessé alors qu'il avait de plus en plus le tournis. Il fit un pas en arrière, puis un deuxième, avant que son dos ne se cogne contre un mur de la pièce et qu'il se laisse tomber doucement le long de ce mur pour se retrouver assis par terre, ne pouvant plus tenir debout.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, comme si quelqu'un courait à toute vitesse et l'instant d'après, Ron, Fred et Georges firent leur apparition à l'entrée du salon. Ron avait dû aller chercher ses deux frères dans les étages supérieurs.

-Ne restez pas ici les garçons, lança Rémus.

-Mais…mais c'est Bill ! s'exclama Ron !

-Non n'entrez pas !

-Bill !

Mais c'était trop tard, les trois plus jeunes garçons Weasley s'étaient approchés de leur frère aîné, horrifiés de voir dans quel état il se trouvait.

-Qui est ce qui lui a fait ça ? demanda Fred. Qui ?

-Greyback, répondit son père. On est tombé dans une embuscade, Greyback nous attendait avec des Mangemorts.

-Qu'est ce que je disais, grogna Fol Œil. Je savais que cette vermine rejoindrait les rangs de Vous-Savez-Qui tôt ou tard. Loup-garou ou pas, il va là où le portent ses intérêts personnels.

-Mais, cette blessure lança Ron qui était devenu très pâle.

-Greyback porte un espèce de gant avec des lames acérées à la place des doigts, ajouta Mr. Weasley. Il se bat en duel avec sa baguette, et quand l'occasion se présente, il fonce sur sa victime et la…il la…

Il ne réussit pas à terminer sa phrase et fondit en larme à côté de Mrs Weasley qui tenait la main de son fils en la caressant délicatement.

-C'est…ignoble, s'exclama Tonks. Comment peut-on…

-Depuis le temps tu n'as pas compris ?! clama Fol Œil. Greyback est une brute, un monstre, une bête féroce. Il n'a aucune pitié, aucune clémence pour les personnes qu'il choisit de massacrer ou transformer.

Elle n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se blottir contre Rémus doucement alors que de nouveaux bruits secs se firent entendre dans le vestibule. Voyant les Weasley totalement accablés – ce qui était tout à fait compréhensible – et ses deux amis dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Sirius se rendit à l'entrée de la maison.

-Tiens Servilus, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

-La ferme Black ! Shacklebolt nous a appelé pour nous demander de venir ici.

-Tiens donc mais qu'est ce que tu nous amènes ? Bonsoir. Je m'appelle Sirius Black.

-Elizabeth Davenport.

-Très heureux de vous rencontrer, Elizabeth.

Harry releva la tête et c'est sans grande surprise qu'il vit entrer Severus Rogue dans le salon, juste après Sirius. Il était habillé de la même façon, toujours en noir, et contrairement aux autres membres de l'Ordre, il n'avait pas de cicatrice sur le visage ni l'air extrêmement fatigué. Il avait en revanche toujours cet air mauvais et ce regard froid. Il n'avait visiblement pas remarqué la présence de Harry, qui était toujours assis par terre dans un coin reculé de la pièce.

_Alors Rogue fait partie de l'Ordre du Phénix ici aussi. Si Voldemort est au pouvoir depuis aussi longtemps, et que Rogue est toujours du côté de Dumbledore, ça veut dire qu'il lui fait toujours confiance._

Harry fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de faire confiance à Rogue. L'été dernier il avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il faisait partie de l'Ordre et que Dumbledore semblait ne pas remettre en cause sa condition d'ex Mangemort. Ce n'était pas le cas de Harry, et ça ne le serait certainement jamais.

Le Maître des Potions était accompagné d'une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années, Elizabeth Davenport si Harry avait bien entendu. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et des yeux gris, perçants, qui le mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Sirius semblait ravi de la présence de la jeune femme, sans vouloir le montrer plus que cela. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de se lancer dans une parade amoureuse.

-Severus ! Severus je vous en prie ! supplia Mrs Weasley.

Rogue s'approcha de Bill, Mrs. Weasley le suivant du regard comme si elle espérait vraiment qu'il puisse arranger tout cela et guérir son fils avec une simple formule magique. Il regarda un instant la blessure de Bill, et il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir sa baguette.

-Écoutez Molly, commença t-il…

-Je vous en prie…

Voyant que Rogue n'était pas disposé à les aider, Elizabeth passa devant lui.

-Laissez-moi regarder ! lança-t-elle en sortant sa baguette de sa poche. Je suis Guérisseuse à Ste Mangouste.

-Elizabeth ! protesta Rogue en lui attrapant le bras.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et se détacha de lui avant de s'approcher de Bill, Mrs. et Mr Weasley tournés vers elle, plein d'espoir.

-Je peux remettre sa jambe en état sans aucun problème. Mais il a besoin de soins chirurgicaux avancés que je ne peux pas faire ici pour son autre blessure. La chair ne veut pas se reconstituer, il a été blessé par un objet remplit de Magie Noire. Il faut qu'on l'emmène à l'hôpital tout de suite.

-Alors, vous pensez qu'il peut s'en sortir ? demanda Mrs Weasley.

-Ça suffit Elizabeth, arrêtez ! vociféra Rogue en l'attrapant de nouveau par le bras pour l'éloigner.

-Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous prends ?

-Vous savez très bien qu'il ne pourra pas survivre à un voyage jusqu'à Ste Mangouste !

-Je ne le laisserai pas ici sans rien faire!

-Elle a raison Servilus. Si tu étais à la place de Bill, tu voudrais qu'on fasse tout pour t'aider.

-Absolument pas. Pas si je m'étais retrouvé dans une situation pareille. Je saurais pertinemment qu'il n'y aurait aucune chance que je…

-Comment pouvez-vous dire cela ?! s'exclama Elizabeth furieuse.

-Dit quelque chose Rémus, pour nous soutenir.

-En fait…je suis plutôt de l'avis de Severus.

Sirius se tourna vers son ami, bouche bée et Severus fronça les sourcils. Rémus n'y fit pas attention et s'approcha de Mr. et Mrs. Weasley.

-Arthur, Molly, écoutez. Je sais que c'est votre fils, je sais que vous l'aimez, mais je pense que Severus a raison. Il risque de mourir si on essaye de l'emmener à Ste Mangouste, peu importe le moyen qu'on emploiera.

-Il mourra s'il reste ici aussi, lança Fol Œil.

-Peut-être mais au moins ils pourront…lui dire au revoir, acheva Rémus.

Mrs. Weasley fondit en larmes, alors que son mari la prenait doucement dans ses bras. Bill, lui, tenta de prendre la parole, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire c'est cracher du sang, beaucoup de sang.

-Bill mon chéri ! Il ne faut pas que tu essayes de parler.

-Ça va aller Maman.

-Non. Bien sûr que non.

-Si tu verras.

Il caressa délicatement le visage de sa mère.

-Tout le monde compte sur toi ici. Il ne faut pas que tu baisses les bras.

-Bill…

-Papa. Tu ne dois vraiment pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Je connaissais Greyback, j'aurais dû faire plus attention.

-Mais c'était à moi de te protéger.

Bill sourit à son père, et secoua légèrement la tête.

-Non bien sûr que non. On a dépassé ce stade il y a bien longtemps tu crois pas ?

Mr. Weasley ne répondit rien, se contentant de lui rendre son sourire, difficilement.

-Charlie. Charlie ?

Charlie sembla sortir de sa torpeur l'espace d'un instant, et il s'approcha de son frère, toujours tremblant.

-Se sera toi l'aîné à partir de ce soir. Il va falloir que tu prennes soins de tous les autres.

-Non…non je ne peux pas. C'est toi qui a toujours été le meilleur. C'est toi le plus intelligent, le plus fort, le plus beau…

-Oui enfin on dirait que les choses on un petit peu évolué cette dernière heure, lança Bill en plaisantant avant de cracher de nouveau du sang.

-Ne dit pas ça ! s'exclama Fred !

-C'est toi le meilleur de nous tous, poursuivit Georges.

-Fred, Georges. Je suis vraiment désolé. J'ai été très dur avec vous ces derniers temps, avec vos histoires de farces et attrapes. Je vous ais traité de gamins inconscients et immatures mais en fait, c'est vous qui aviez raison. On a tous besoin de moments de joies et de bonheur, des moments où on rit tous ensemble et dans cette maison, ces moments là ont été possibles grâce à vous. Pardon d'avoir été aussi méchant.

-On ne t'en veut pas, dit Fred alors que des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

-On ne t'en a jamais voulu pour ça, même si on a dit le contraire, ajouta Georges.

Il leur sourit puis se tourna vers Ron, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer lui aussi.

-Ron.

-Je suis là, dit-il en s'avançant un peu plus vers son frère.

-Je sais que tu as l'impression d'être un peu à l'écart, parce que tu ne fais pas encore partie de l'Ordre. Mais ne soit pas trop pressé. Il…il faut avant tout que tu finisses tes études pour pouvoir te préparer convenablement.

-Mais je…

-Tu as certainement le meilleur directeur et les meilleurs professeurs que Poudlard n'ait jamais eu. Il faut que tu en apprennes un maximum auprès d'eux. Tu comprends ?

-Oui, souffla Ron en baissant la tête.

-Très bien. Je sais que tu ne crois pas beaucoup en toi mais tu as tord, tu devrais plus croire en tes capacités. Je suis fier de toi, et maman et papa le sont aussi.

Après ces dernières paroles, le corps de Bill se raidit, alors qu'il commençait à gémir de douleur. Il crasha du sang une dernière fois et serra la main de sa mère très fort. La seconde d'après, la douleur disparut totalement pour lui. Son corps se détendit lentement, alors que la lueur dans ses yeux s'éteignait. Il était parti.

-Bill !

Mrs Weasley se pencha sur le corps de son fils en pleur alors que Mr. Weasley tentait de la calmer comme il pouvait. Tonks s'était tournée en se blottissant un peu plus contre Rémus qui la prenait dans ses bras. Elizabeth se plaqua une main tremblante sur la bouche, une larme coulant le long de sa joue gauche. Elle venait à peine de rencontrer les Weasley mais elle était touchée par la détresse de cette famille, et s'en voulait aussi de n'avoir rien pu faire pour les aider. Sirius posa délicatement une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter, ce qui n'échappa pas au regard de Rogue.

Harry, lui, était toujours assis par terre, cette fois il avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il avait déjà vu des corps auparavant, il avait même vu Cédric mourir sous ses yeux ou même Sirius un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais ça, ça n'avait vraiment rien à voir avec quelqu'un qui était touché par un Avada Kedavra ou qui traversait une Arche en disparaissant. C'était beaucoup plus atroce et ignoble que tout ce qu'il avait pu voir.

Sentant certainement qu'il commençait à devenir fébrile, Sirius s'approcha un peu de lui et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

-Hey ! Est ce que tout va bien ? Je sais que c'est difficile à voir mais il ne faut pas te laisser submerger d'accord ? Allez, lève toi.

Sirius l'aida à se redresser. Il avait encore les jambes un peu fragile mais sa tête ne tournait plus.

-Qui est-ce demanda Mr. Weasley ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers eux, et Harry croisa enfin le regard de Rogue. Celui-ci parût d'abord surpris, l'espace d'une seconde mais il lui lança ensuite un regard noir. Harry détourna les yeux presque aussitôt, pas question qu'il entre dans son esprit encore une fois. Il avait déjà assez donné avec les cours d'Occlumencie. Il ne supporterait pas une autre intrusion dans son esprit cette nuit.

-On en sait rien encore, lança Sirius.

-Un morveux qui dit s'appeler Harry Potter, grogna Fol Œil.

-Potter ? répéta Rogue.

-Il faut qu'on parle à Dumbledore, pour savoir si Harry est vraiment mort le même soir que Lily et James. Pour savoir si ce qu'il dit est possible ou non.

-Impossible, lança une autre voix. Harry Potter est bien mort il y a 15 ans, je peux vous l'assurer.

Tous se tournèrent vers l'entrée du salon. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Une longue barbe argentée, des lunettes en demi-lune, un regard bleu perçant. Aucun doute possible, c'était bien lui. Harry voulu dire quelque chose, mais tout recommença à tourner autour de lui, sa vue se brouillant de plus en plus. La mort de Bill était visiblement l'émotion de trop de la soirée, et il sentit son corps chuter, comme au ralenti, avant qu'il ne sente des mains l'agripper pour l'empêcher de s'effondrer sur le sol, et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Désolé c'était un peu triste mais bon c'est la guerre, il fallait bien que je vous mette dans le bain dès le début ! Parce que Bill ne sera pas la seule victime du conflit ! **

**Alors je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, y aura pas du tout de sentimentalisme, ni de Severus Rogue qui a le cœur qui bat en voyant les yeux de Harry en repensant à Lily…Tout simplement parce que j'ai horreur de ce couple ! **

**Je fais donc totalement l'impasse dessus, Severus n'a jamais aimé Lily et la seule chose que Harry va lui inspirer, c'est du dégout et de la colère du fait de sa ressemblance avec James ^^ Au début du moins…après je ne sais pas encore comment vont évoluer leurs échanges.**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop pour ça mais c'est très clair dans mon esprit ! La seule façon de mettre en place une romance au niveau du personnage de Severus, c'est de le faire avec un OC. Normalement j'utilise le personnage d'Elizabeth pour ça, que je viens d'introduire dans l'histoire mais j'avoue que quand je commence dans cette direction, j'ai un peu de mal à m'arrêter ensuite :p. **

**Alors je sais pas encore si je le ferai ou pas. Je trouverais ça éventuellement intéressant de faire un triangle amoureux avec Sirius. Sirius et Severus qui se battent pour une fille, j'avoue que c'est une image qui me plaît et qui m'amuse particulièrement huh huh ^.^ Ca me donne pas mal d'idées. Je suppose que y a déjà eu des fics sur le sujets. Si vous en connaissez, envoyez moi les liens ça m'intéresse :p Bref comme d'habitude j'ai beaucoup d'idées, beaucoup trop d'idées et je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas tout mettre dans la fic ! **

**Je suis contente que l'histoire vous plaise ! Beaucoup m'ont dis qu'ils accrochaient énormément avec le concept de la fiction, ça me fait plaisir ! **

**Encore un grand merci aux lecteurs, aux followers et bien évidemment aux reviewers ! C'est ma première histoire qui plait autant et vos avis m'aident beaucoup, en plus de me motiver pour l'écriture bien sûr. **

**Merci encore et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ! Promis, le blabla va se terminer bientôt, et va y avoir plus d'action.**


	6. Chapitre Six

CHAPITRE SIX

Quand Harry reprit connaissance, il était allongé dans un bon lit douillet, la tête posée sur un oreiller moelleux, et le corps recouvert d'un léger drap qui sentait bon la lavande. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de Dumbledore mais il aurait voulu rester là encore des heures. Il ouvrit alors subitement les yeux et se releva précipitamment dans son lit.

_Peut-être que je suis revenu. Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve et que c'est seulement maintenant que je reprends connaissance après avoir touché le portoloin. _

Après tout, il avait ressenti une sensation étrange juste après avoir touché la tête de la statue que Dumbledore lui avait donnée. Il avait dû perdre connaissance en quittant la salle de l'Atrium du Ministère de la Magie, maintenant il en était persuadé.

Il trouva une table de chevet à sa droite, là où était déposée ses lunettes, qu'il récupéra tout de suite. Dehors, c'était toujours la nuit noire et à en juger par son état de fatigue constant, il n'avait perdu connaissance que quelques minutes. Des gargouillis assez bruyants s'élevèrent de son estomac, il avait toujours aussi faim. En regardant autour de lui, il ne reconnu pas la pièce où on l'avait installé, il était toujours dans cette réalité alternative.

Il se leva du lit et s'approcha un peu plus de la grande fenêtre de la chambre où il se trouvait, et il remarqua qu'il était au premier étage de la demeure qui servait de Quartier Général à l'Ordre. Il n'avait pas vu la bâtisse de l'extérieur, mais en comparaison avec la taille du jardin et ce qu'il pouvait voir de là où il était, les pièces de la maison paraissaient plus grandes une fois à l'intérieur, mais cela ne surprenait pas Harry. Il avait encore en tête le souvenir de la tente qu'ils avaient utilisé un an auparavant pendant la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch.

Il entendit des bruits derrière la porte de sa chambre et il se tourna. Sur la pointe des pieds, il s'approcha le plus lentement possible et entendit des personnes discuter dans le couloir. Il reconnu distinctement la voix de Rémus et Rogue, et compris rapidement que la troisième personne était Elizabeth Davenport.

-Comment va-t-elle ? demanda Elizabeth. Enfin je veux dire…C'est une question idiote bien sûr. Est ce qu'elle tient le coup ?

-On ne dirait pas comme ça mais Molly Weasley est une femme très forte. C'est une perte tragique que la famille vient de subir, mais ils vont se remettre.

-J'aurais tellement voulu les aider.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû leur donner de faux espoir, lança sèchement Rogue.

-Et qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire alors ? Rien ? Comme vous peut-être !

-Exactement. Maintenant que vous venez d'entrer dans l'Ordre, vous allez devoir apprendre à faire rapidement la différence entre les personnes qui peuvent être sauvées, et celle qui n'ont plus aucune chance de survivre.

-Vous êtes vraiment cruel.

-Non. Seulement réaliste. Vous n'êtes plus dans votre petit hôpital désormais, tranquillement à l'abri de ce qui se passe à l'extérieur.

-Les Guérisseurs ne sont jamais à l'abri ! s'exclama Elizabeth. Ste Mangouste est sans cesse transféré, et nous sommes en vigilance permanente pour faire face aux cas d'intrusion. Nous restons peut-être cachés, mais c'est pour le bien des patients. On doit faire face à des cas de plus en plus graves, à de plus en plus de victimes et on doit s'occuper de tout le monde alors qu'on est en sous effectif, et qu'on est régulièrement la cible des Mangemorts. Sans parler du risque d'enlèvement, que chacun d'entre nous encoure. Beaucoup de Guérisseurs ont disparu, enlevés par les serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui pour qu'on les soigne, ou qu'on leur donne les accès qu'ils souhaitent pour qu'ils puissent entrer dans l'hôpital sans être repérés. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est !

-Et bien cela va changer pour vous désormais.

-Je suis toujours officiellement en poste à l'hôpital. Albus m'a demandé de garder ma place là-bas.

Harry avait maintenant l'oreille collée sur la porte, priant pour que Fol Œil ne passe pas par là sinon il le verrait en train de les espionner. Mais il n'entendit rien d'autre, mise à part les bruits de pas dans le couloir, qui s'éloignaient. Il attendit quelques secondes et ouvrit finalement la porte. Dans le couloir il n'y avait plus personne et les seuls bruits de la maison provenaient de l'étage inférieur.

Il longea le couloir dans lequel il se trouvait en prenant soin de ne rien renverser sur son passage. L'endroit n'était pas aussi poussiéreux et désordonné que le Square Grimmaurd, mais il y avait quand même beaucoup d'objets qui traînaient un peu partout.

_Ca doit être un cauchemar pour Tonks de vivre ici si elle doit enjamber tout ça à chaque fois qu'elle passe._

Quand il arriva en bas des escaliers, il entendait plus distinctement les membres de l'Ordre encore présents discuter. Il remarqua aussitôt que le salon dans lequel on l'avait emmené était à droite, la salle à manger et la cuisine devaient donc être à gauche et c'est cette direction qu'il prit.

En passant la porte il vit une immense table aménagée avec une demi douzaine de couverts, alors que la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient attablés et se servaient copieusement dans les plats disposés un peu partout. Une bonne odeur de poulet rôti et de pommes de terres sautées arriva jusqu'aux narines de Harry, et son estomac se mit à grogner de plus belle. Tous arrêtèrent de parler et se tournèrent vers lui.

-Hum…désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lança Rémus. La soirée a été longue pour toi aussi, c'est normal que tu ais faim.

-Viens t'asseoir avec nous, s'exclama Sirius !

-Tu viens à côté de moi ? proposa Tonks en lui lançant un grand sourire.

-D'accord.

Il fit quelques pas pour contourner la table, mais en y regardant de plus près, il manquait au moins une personne dans l'assemblée. Précisément celle avec qui il avait besoin de parler.

-Dumbledore est parti ?

-Non, répondit Rémus. Il est encore en train de parler avec Severus. Tu devrais reprendre des forces, il viendra quand ils auront fini.

Voyant très bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il alla prendre place à côté de Tonks comme elle le lui avait proposé. Il se servit copieusement comme les autres et se jeta sans plus attendre sur ce délicieux festin. Encore une fois, Mrs. Weasley s'était surpassée c'était aussi bon que ce qu'il avait l'habitude de manger à Poudlard. Celle qui leurs permettait de se régaler ne participait cependant pas au repas, elle était juste attablée en bout de table, le regard perdu, les yeux toujours rouges.

Au bout de la deuxième assiette, Harry fut rassasié. Il s'était jeté avec tellement d'appétit sur son repas qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué que les gens autour de lui n'arrêtaient pas de le dévisager, en regardant principalement sa cicatrice sur le front.

_Ah ben tiens ça faisait longtemps ! _

Ron, qui était assis de l'autre côté de la table, près de lui, était celui qui le dévisageait avec le plus d'insistance. Harry remarqua qu'il était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, certainement comment il avait eu sa cicatrice, mais c'est ce moment que choisit Dumbledore pour réapparaître, accompagné de Rogue.

Harry se leva précipitamment. Maintenant qu'il avait le ventre plein, il fallait absolument qu'il s'entretienne avec le sorcier. Savoir au moins ce dernier avait une idée même vague de ce qui se passait, de comment Harry avait fait pour atterrir jusqu'ici et surtout, de comment il ferait pour retourner d'où il venait.

-Professeur Dumbledore !

-Je vois que tu t'es remis de tes émotions…Harry c'est bien ça ?

-Oui, souffla ce dernier.

Ça lui faisait bizarre d'entendre Dumbledore s'adresser à lui comme s'il ne le connaissait pas, depuis sa première rentrée à Poudlard, Harry et lui avaient tissé de nombreux liens, de respect, de confiance et même d'affection. Et tout cela n'existait plus désormais.

-Bien. Maintenant que tu es en meilleure forme, il va falloir que l'on discute.

Harry acquiesça, mais Dumbledore ne semblait pas particulièrement disposé à vouloir quitter la salle à manger. Il restait immobile, les yeux baissés, en regardant lui aussi dans la même direction que les autres auparavant. Est ce qu'il avait l'intention de s'entretenir avec Harry devant tous les autres ? C'était hors de question ! Ils le dévisageaient toujours, comme si c'était une bête de foire, ou un fou sorti de l'asile.

-On ne pourrait pas aller ailleurs pour discuter ? proposa Harry sans grande conviction malgré tout.

Si Dumbledore avait décidé de rester là, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour le faire changer d'avis.

-Toutes les personnes ici sont dignes de confiance, tu n'as aucun doute à avoir à ce sujet.

-Je le sais bien, c'est juste que…

-Mais en plus d'être dignes de confiance, poursuivit Dumbledore, elles luttent activement pour le bien être de la communauté magique et mettent leur vie en danger en combattant Voldemort et ses partisans.

L'Assemblée fut parcouru d'un frisson à l'évocation de ce nom, mais Harry, lui, souriait. C'était bien Albus Dumbledore, le même que celui qu'il avait toujours connu. Le même sorcier, minutieux, méthodique et brillant. Celui qui ose prononcer le nom de Voldemort.

-Très bien. J'aimerais juste qu'on arrête de me regarder comme si j'étais dingue, en me fixant avec autant d'insistance, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Ron qui continuait de le dévisager.

Ce dernier tourna la tête et baissa les yeux, il avait les joues rouges.

-C'est une demande honorable, lança Dumbledore amusé, en s'approchant de Harry. Severus, vous voulez bien ? ajouta-t-il ensuite en se tournant vers Rogue.

Ce dernier sortit sa baguette et commença à s'approcher également. Dumbledore se tourna de nouveau vers Harry, et en le voyant froncer les sourcils, il lui lança un regard pour tenter de le mettre en confiance.

-Je suis désolé Harry, mais avant que nous ne discutions j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu as en tête, ou plus exactement dans la tête.

-Pour savoir si je suis fou ou si je mens ?

-Non pas exactement, lança-t-il en souriant. Mais pour comprendre ce qui se passe, j'ai besoin d'avoir un maximum d'informations. Ce qui implique de savoir ce que tu prends pour réel ou irréel. Tu comprends ?

-Oui.

-Severus va rentrer dans ton esprit et va avoir accès à tes souvenirs. Tu n'as pas de souci à te faire, c'est le meilleur Legilimens que je connaisse et crois moi ce n'est pas peu dire.

-Encore…ne put s'empêcher de souffler Harry.

-Encore ? demanda Dumbledore surpris.

-J'ai déjà eu affaire à lui cette année, pour des cours d'Occlumencie.

Dumbledore fut surpris par l'annonce de Harry, tout comme Rogue. Bien sûr, pour eux, ces cours d'Occlumencie n'avaient jamais existé, et ils venaient de faire la connaissance de Harry à peine quelques minutes plus tôt.

-Je vous avez dis que c'était bizarre, quand il parlait de nous comme s'il nous connaissait, grogna Fol Œil.

-Peu importe. Si tu connais le principe de l'Occlumencie et de la Légilimencie c'est parfait ! Mais cette fois, tu ne dois pas résister. Le but n'est pas de t'apprendre à fermer ton esprit, mais juste à faire en sorte que Severus puisse y entrer sans te brutaliser.

-De toute façon, même si j'avais voulu je n'aurai pas réussi. Je suis un très mauvais Occlumens.

Harry releva la tête vers Rogue, il avait un sourire mauvais dessiné sur le visage, comme à son habitude. Il était visiblement très impatient de pouvoir fouiner dans son esprit, et Harry ne supportait pas ça.

-Je vous conseille de ne pas trop insister, lança-t-il à l'intention du Maître des Potions. Une fois c'est moi qui suis entré dans votre esprit et qui ais vu un de vos vieux souvenirs, et vous n'avez pas eu l'air d'apprécier cela.

Le sourire sur le visage de Rogue s'effaça et il lui lança un regard noir.

-Je doute qu'un gamin puisse entrer dans mon esprit comme cela alors que j'ai déjoué la méfiance du Seigneur des Ténèbres lui même pendant des années.

-Il suffit de vous prendre par surprise, lança Harry.

-Ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt de faire le malin Potter, surtout avec le sorcier qui s'apprête à entrer dans votre esprit !

-Allons Severus ! Du calme. Je vous rappelle que si je vous donne l'autorisation d'entrer dans son esprit justement, c'est pour que j'en apprenne plus. Il est encore affaibli, ce n'est pas dans votre but de lui faire perdre connaissance de nouveau.

-Bien entendu Albus, ajouta Rogue entre ses dents.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu par ce qu'il disait.

-Assieds toi Harry.

Dumbledore fit apparaître un fauteuil, plus confortable que les petites chaises en bois qu'il y avait autour de la grande table de la salle à manger, et Harry s'y installa. Rogue resta debout, en face de lui, et il tendit sa baguette au niveau de son visage.

L'instant d'après, Harry revoyait défiler devant ses yeux ses souvenirs de ces cinq dernières années. Ce n'était pas comme lors des séances qu'il avait eu pendant l'année, car ses souvenirs étaient beaucoup plus décousus et s'enchainaient à une vitesse fulgurante, si bien que Harry avait lui même du mal à discerner tous ses souvenirs.

La mort de Sirius, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, la mort de Cédric, la transformation de Lupin en loup garou, le premier jour où il avait vu Hagrid, sa répartition dans la maison Gryffondor, les match de Quidditch, l'entrée dans la Chambre des Secrets, sa rencontre avec Jedusor, le retour de Voldemort l'année dernière, ses retenues avec Ombrage.

La confusion dans ses souvenirs commença ensuite à se dissiper, visiblement Rogue, qui avait été surpris aux premiers abords, commençait à maitriser un peu plus l'intrusion dans l'esprit de Harry. Sa mémoire se focalisa dans un premiers temps sur des souvenirs agréables, et il pu revoir la plupart des moments passés avec la famille Weasley, avec Sirius, mais aussi avec Ron et…Hermione ! Il fut surpris de constater que depuis que cette histoire avait commencé, il n'avait que très peu pensé à son amie. Avait-elle un jour existait ici ? Est ce que Ron la connaissait ? Comme Bill était-elle…?

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder plus longtemps sur les pensées négatives qu'il commençait à avoir, ses souvenirs les plus mauvais et les plus sombres commençaient déjà à s'imposer à lui. Ça commença avec ses souvenirs liés à Rogue, mais rapidement il vit apparaître une ombre devant lui, celle qui l'avait vu durant sa retenue dans la forêt interdite. Puis c'est Quirell qui apparut, et Voldemort à l'état de parasite. L'instant d'après Harry était dans le cimetière, Voldemort se tenait devant lui, en chair et en os, la main posée sur son front alors que sa cicatrice le brûlait comme jamais.

Cela faisait un moment que Rogue était entré dans son esprit, jamais il n'était resté aussi longtemps auparavant et Harry commençait à se sentir mal. Il avait envie de hurler, de lui demander d'arrêter mais il ne pouvait pas, comme si tout son corps était embourbé, il était incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue commençait à fatiguer aussi et alors que l'image du duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort au Ministère apparaissait devant ses yeux, Harry se retrouva de nouveau dans la salle à manger du Quartier Général.

Il était en sueur et il avait du mal à respirer. Rogue avait réussi à le vider de presque toute son énergie en une seule intrusion dans son esprit, alors que d'habitude il se sentait épuisé comme cela après des heures de séances d'Occlumencie. Sirius et Rémus s'approchèrent tout de suite de lui, ce qui l'apprécia beaucoup, et il les rassura sur son état.

Rogue était sale en point lui aussi. Après avoir mis fin à son intrusion dans l'esprit de Harry, il avait fais quelques pas en arrière en titubant légèrement et avait dû s'appuyer sur la table pour ne pas s'effondrer.

-Severus ! s'exclama Dumbledore très inquiet. Est ce que…

-C'est…c'est impossible.

Rogue déglutit difficilement, alors que tout le monde se tournait vers lui. Il regarda alors Dumbledore, une totale incompréhension pouvait se lire dans ses yeux. C'était la première fois que Dumbledore le voyait dans un tel état.

-Albus, c'est…Il a des années de souvenirs en commun, avec chacun de nous. De son entrée à Poudlard à ce soir, il a en tête des choses qui n'existent pas, qui ne se sont jamais produites.

-Est ce que ça va ? lui demanda Dumbledore, toujours inquiet.

-Oui. Inutile de vous inquiéter pour si peu.

-Laissez moi vous examinez Severus, lança Elizabeth en s'approchant de lui.

-J'ai dit que ça allait !

Il lui lança un regard noir, mais la seconde d'après il avait un gout désagréable dans la bouche et il sentait un liquide couler sur ses lèvres et le long de son menton. Il posa sa main sur son nez, et en la retirant il vit un peu de sang sur ses doigts il avait été plus affecté qu'il ne le pensait. Il n'y avait cependant rien d'alarmant et d'un simple coup de baguette, il fit disparaître le sang et le gout métallique dans sa bouche.

-Vous êtes vraiment têtu, lança Elizabeth en croisant les bras.

-Vous devriez vous reposer Severus, dit Dumbledore calmement.

-Puisque je vous dis que je vais très bien, lança-t-il, la mâchoire serrée.

-Comme vous voulez.

Dumbledore se tourna ensuite vers Harry, qui avait repris ses esprits. Sirius qui s'était assuré qu'il allait bien se releva et se tourna vers lui.

-Qu'est ce que tout ça signifie Albus ?

Le directeur scrutait toujours Harry de son regard bleu électrique, il donnait l'impression de réfléchir à vive allure. Il n'y avait plus de surprise dans ses yeux, ni aucune incompréhension. Non, ce qui animait Dumbledore c'était bien la curiosité et l'excitation. Il regarda encore Harry quelques secondes puis il se tourna vers Sirius en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Ça signifie, qu'on va avoir beaucoup de travail les semaines à venir.

* * *

**Désolé il ne se passe pas grand chose d'extraordinaire sans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous trouvez pas le rythme trop lent ! Mais il fallait absolument que j'écrive le passage de l'intrusion de Rogue dans l'esprit de Harry, pour qu'il n'y ait pas de doutes possibles ! Élément indispensable pour la suite de l'intrigue ) **

**Mais promis je me rattrape bientôt, le prochain chapitre est presque fini et ça devient un peu plus intéressant ! Forcément, Dumbledore est là maintenant :p**

**Je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Halloween ! À bientôt ! **


	7. Chapitre Sept

**Avant de vous laisser vous jeter sur ce nouveau chapitre que vous attendez tous avec une grande impatience je le sais :) (ça va vous avez pas trop attendu quand même ^^), j'aimerais faire quelque chose qui me tiens particulièrement à cœur et que je regrette ne pas avoir fais plus tôt : remercier les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review en tant que guest et à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre directement. **

**Je mets un point d'honneur depuis que je suis sur ce site, à toujours répondre aux personnes qui prennent un peu de leur temps pour me laisser un petit mot et me donner leur ressenti sur mes histoires ! Si vous êtes auteurs vous même, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour de ce qu'on écrit, et ce n'est pas toujours le cas ! Surtout pour les histoires sur les fandom les moins connus, voire sur des livre ou films (ou autres catégories) qui sont sortis il y a longtemps et qui n'ont plus vraiment d'actualité !**

**Alors un grand merci à vous, d'avoir pris un peu de temps pour me laisser vos commentaires (qui en plus sont très positifs, c'est toujours agréable :p ). Voilà !**

**Allez c'est bon, allez-y, vous pouvez allez lire :D**

* * *

CHAPITRE SEPT

Dumbledore fit apparaître un autre fauteuil, en face de celui de Harry et il s'y installa. L'espace d'un instant, il parut légèrement désorienté et pensif, c'était certainement le seul à mesurer à quel point l'apparition de Harry dans leur réalité pouvait avoir comme impact, pour eux, pour Harry lui-même, et surtout pour la communauté des sorciers toute entière.

-Donc, commença-t-il, tu dis penser venir d'une réalité alternative ?

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça! C'est Sirius qui a parlé d'une réalité alternative. Moi je ne sais pas ce qui se passe.

Voyant que Dumbledore ne disait rien, Harry poursuivit.

-Ecoutez, je sais que ça à l'air dingue, moi même je n'y comprends rien. Mais je vous assure que je vous connais tous, dans une autre réalité ou tout s'est passé différemment. Vous n'étiez pas censés vivre toutes ces années de lutte et de chaos. Normalement, il y avait une Prophétie me concernant et concernant Vous-Savez-Qui, faite par…

-Par le Professeur Trelawney.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Dumbledore, qui se leva à toute vitesse de son fauteuil en commençant à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

-Vous…vous êtes au courant ? balbutia Harry. Alors là je suis perdu. S'il y avait la Prophétie, comment est ce que…

-La Prophétie existait…mais elle ne s'est jamais réalisée, acheva Dumbledore.

-Il y avait vraiment une Prophétie sur ce garçon ? demanda Rémus.

-Oui. Faites par l'ancien professeur de Divination de Poudlard. Pendant longtemps j'ai cru qu'elle se réaliserait, que Harry était ce garçon dont elle parlait. Voldemort en a appris l'existence également, c'est Peter Pettigrow qui nous a entendu en discuter à Pré-au-Lard et qui l'a rapporté à son maître.

-Pettigrow… lança Sirius la mâchoire serrée.

-Cela faisait longtemps que j'avais envie de supprimer l'enseignement de la Divination à Poudlard, ayant toujours considéré que c'était une matière assez nébuleuse. Mais après avoir entendu la Prophétie, j'ai donné une chance au Professeur Trelawney.

Dumbledore regarda ensuite Harry dans les yeux, il avait une expression d'une infinie tristesse.

-Mais rien de ce qu'elle avait dit ne s'est réalisé. Tes parents ont été retrouvés par Voldemort, et vous avez été assassinés, tous les trois. Voldemort a alors atteint son apogée, et depuis 15 ans, il sème la terreur et le chaos dans le monde des sorciers. Depuis cette soirée, nous sommes tous pris dans une boucle infernale. Voldemort et moi nous nous sommes affrontés plusieurs fois, dans des combats sans fins jusqu'à ce qu'il décide à chaque fois de prendre la fuite dès qu'il considérait qu'il n'avait plus l'avantage. Ses rangs ne cessent de grandir, les nôtres aussi fort heureusement mais depuis 15 ans nous menons des batailles difficiles, et nous avons déjà perdu énormément de monde.

Tous avaient maintenant l'air accablés, Harry les regarda un par un. Ils avaient visiblement perdus des proches, des amis, de la famille depuis la nuit où il avait été assassiné en même temps que ses parents. N'y tenant plus il se leva tout aussi précipitamment de son fauteuil que ne l'avait fais Dumbledore auparavant. Surpris, ils se tournèrent tous vers lui.

-Ça n'était pas censé se passer comme ça ! Vous ne deviez pas vivre toute cette souffrance. La Prophétie existait ici aussi alors elle aurait dû se réaliser ! Mes parents ont été assassinés c'est vrai, mais avant de mourir ma mère a supplié Vous-Savez-Qui de me laisser en vie, en se sacrifiant pour tenter de me sauver. Ça m'a donné…je ne sais pas, une sorte de protection magique. Et quand il a essayé de me tuer, le sortilège s'est retourné contre lui. Il a été réduit presque à néant ce soir là, et moi j'ai reçu cette cicatrice – il releva ses cheveux pour la montrer – et le surnom du Survivant.

-Sauf que tout ça n'est jamais arrivé, grogna Fol Œil de mauvaise humeur. Alors je ne vois pas à quoi ça nous sert de connaître cette Prophétie, et ce qui se serait visiblement passé dans une autre réalité. Ça n'a aucun intérêt.

-Au contraire, ça a beaucoup d'intérêt pour nous, dit Dumbledore.

Il refaisait à nouveau les cents par, Fol Œil ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait dire, les autres n'ont plus d'ailleurs. Il arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers eux.

-La Prophétie existait bien, même dans notre réalité. Ce qui signifie, que la réalité d'où vient Harry est certainement, la véritable réalité en quelque sorte. Celle dans laquelle ce qui était censé se produire s'est produit.

-Je n'y comprends rien, souffla Harry.

-Moi non plus, dit Ron.

-Je pense que nous sommes tous un peu perdu, s'exclama Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas un hasard si le Professeur Trelawney m'a fais cette Prophétie…ici aussi. Elle était censée se réaliser. Puisque ce n'est pas le cas, c'est un indice de taille pour nous. Cela veut dire que quelqu'un a modifié le court des choses, ce qui a eu un impact considérable sur notre monde.

Il regarda ensuite Harry dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux rien affirmer pour le moment bien sûr. Peut-être qu'il s'agit d'autre chose, peut-être que mes premières pensées sont erronées, mais le fait que tu ais tous ses souvenirs liés à beaucoup d'entre nous, semble nous mener vers une seule conclusion.

-Laquelle ?

-Quelqu'un de ta réalité a certainement trouvé le moyen de revenir dans le passé, pour changer les événements qui se sont passés le 31 Octobre 1981. J'ignore encore comment, mais cette personne a réussit à faire en sorte que tu périsses en même temps que tes parents.

-Revenir dans le passé ? Comme avec un Retourneur de Temps ?

-C'est une possibilité en effet. Comment connais tu l'existence d'un tel objet ? Ils sont assez rares, ajouta Dumbledore songeur.

-J'en ai utilisé un une fois pour…

Il se tourna vers Sirius.

-Pour sauver Sirius du baiser du Détraqueur.

-Quoi ?

-Tu en as utilisé un ? demanda Rémus surpris, sans faire attention à l'exclamation de Sirius. Pourtant leur usage est soumis à une forte restriction.

-Oui je…J'avoue que j'ai souvent tendance à enfreindre le règlement de Poudlard.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, grogna Rogue le regard mauvais mais Harry n'y prêta pas plus d'attention.

-…Et parfois je suis un peu aidé.

Harry se tourna vers Dumbledore et lui fit un petit sourire.

-C'est vous qui m'avez autorisé à utiliser le Retourneur de Temps.

Dumbledore sourit à son tour, ses yeux pétillaient de malice. Visiblement, il n'était pas surpris d'apprendre que dans la réalité de Harry, il avait souvent tendance à le pousser à enfreindre les règles.

-Par simple curiosité, dit Sirius. Je pourrais savoir pourquoi est ce que j'étais censé recevoir un tel châtiment ?

-Tu l'avais certainement bien mérité ! s'exclama Rogue, un rictus mauvais au coin des lèvres.

Tous regardèrent Harry en attendant qu'il donne sa version, visiblement de plus en plus intéressés parce qu'il avait vécu dans sa réalité maintenant que Dumbledore venait de confirmer que ses propos ne provenaient pas d'un esprit malade qui avait tout inventé.

-Oh…Désolé Sirius, mais dans ma réalité, après avoir appris que Pettigrow avait trahi mes parents, tu l'as poursuivis pour le tuer. Seulement il t'a tendu un piège, et il a tué plusieurs moldus avant de se couper un doigt et de se transformer en rat. Tu as été accusé de son meurtre et de celui des moldus et tu as été enfermé à Azkaban pendant 12 ans.

Sirius était devenu blême en apprenant quel aurait dû être son destin, le trouvant cependant totalement plausible, puisque le début s'était réalisé dans cette réalité ci.

-J'ai effectivement cherché Pettigrow juste après la mort de James et Lily. Mais je ne l'ai jamais trouvé.

-C'est tout à fait plausible, lança Fol Œil qui commençait lui aussi à croire Harry, faisant entièrement confiance au jugement de Dumbledore. Puisqu'ici, Vous-Savez-Qui n'a pas été détruit, Pettigrow s'est empressé de se cacher auprès de lui après la nuit où les Potter ont été tué. C'est pour cela que tu n'as pas pu mettre la main dessus. Ce n'est qu'un lâche, qui quitte rarement sa cachette.

-Mais je ne comprends pas l'enfermement pendant 12 ans, lança Mr. Weasley, prenant la parole pour la première fois depuis que Harry était arrivé dans la salle à manger. Le meurtre d'un sorcier et de plusieurs moldus…Sirius, tu aurais dû être enfermé à vie.

-Je suppose que c'était le cas, lança Harry. Mais Sirius a réussi à s'échapper au début de ma troisième année à Poudlard.

Il regarda son parrain, qui était toujours assez pâle, mais qui avait une étrange lueur dans les yeux.

-Au début, je pensais que c'était toi qui avais trahi mes parents, mais j'ai appris ensuite que c'était Pettigrow.

-J'ai…j'ai réussi à m'échapper d'Azkaban ?!

-Oui. Un exploit que personne n'avait réussi à faire auparavant.

-Haha, tu entends ça Rémus ! Qui est le meilleur de nous deux maintenant ?

-Je te signale que tout ça n'est jamais arrivé !

-Oui mais ça aurait pu !

-Et pour le baiser du Détraqueur alors ?

-Après ton évasion, tu as été recherché par les Détraqueurs. Pour beaucoup, tu étais coupable et toute la communauté des sorciers te prenait pour un serviteur de Tu-Sais-Qui qui avait tué mes parents et qui allait chercher à me tuer. Alors des Détraqueurs se sont postés à Poudlard, pour la protection des élèves et à la fin de l'année tu as finalement été arrêté.

-C'était pas très malin d'aller là-bas alors qu'il y avait plein de Détraqueurs ! lança Ron en se moquant.

-En fait, il était venu un peu à cause de toi. Enfin…plus ou moins.

-Quoi ?

-Quand Pettigrow s'est transformé en rat, après avoir tué tous ces moldus, il a été recueilli par tes parents. Pendant 12 ans il est resté en rat, vivant à vos côtés, appartenant dans un premier temps à ton frère Percy, puis en devant ensuite ta propriété quand tu l'as récupéré.

-C'est…c'est…commença Mr. Weasley.

-Vraiment dégueulasse acheva, Ron.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Harry en se tournant de nouveau vers Dumbledore. Si quelqu'un est venu ici de ma réalité, en remontant le temps, quelqu'un l'a forcément vu et Vol…Vous-Savez-Qui l'a sûrement vu.

-C'est une possibilité, mais on ne peut être sûr de rien pour le moment. On ignore comment cette personne a fait pour venir ici. Mais si elle a utilisé un Retourneur de Temps, elle est toujours coincée. Il va falloir qu'on soit vigilant, parce que si ça s'est passé comme cela, ça veut dire qu'il y a dans notre monde une personne qui n'est pas censée y être. Une personne âgée de 15 ans de plus que son double d'origine dans cette réalité.

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron de plus en plus perdu.

-Mais oui c'est parfaitement logique, dit Harry en écarquillant les yeux. Pour sauver Sirius je ne suis revenu que trois heures en arrière, et j'ai pu revenir au point de départ après tout ce temps. Mais si j'avais utilisé le Retourneur de Temps pour revenir dans le passé, le soir où mes parents ont été tués, je me serai retrouvé là-bas âgé de 15 ans, alors que j'étais censé être qu'un bébé d'un an.

-Exactement. Et c'est ce qui s'est passé avec la personne qui est revenue dans le passé, lança Dumbledore. On ignore encore cependant qui a fait ça. Si c'est un Mangemort ou bien un esprit dérangé qui ne cherche qu'à plonger le monde dans le chaos.

-Une personne aurait fait ça, seulement pour changer le monde et nous plonger dans une ère de désespoir ? Gratuitement ? ajouta Tonks, assez dubitative. Il paraît plus probable que ce soit un Mangemort qui ait fait ça non?

-Oh vous seriez surpris de voir ce que les gens sont capables de faire. D'autant plus que, le réalité qui est la notre ne sert pas seulement à Voldemort et à ses partisans. Beaucoup d'autres sorciers et des créatures magiques tirent avantage de cette situation. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui. Peut-être que Voldemort n'est même pas au courant de cela. La personne qui est revenue dans le passé a pu le prévenir de ce qui arriverait mais elle a pu tout aussi bien se débarrasser de toi Harry avant que Voldemort n'arrive chez tes parents.

-Qui donc aurait eu intérêt à se débarrasser de Harry sans en parler à Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Et bien…justement quelqu'un qui voudrait tirer un maximum davantage à la situation, lança Dumbledore, les yeux de nouveaux pétillants.

-Comment cela ?

-En revenant dans le passé, la personne qui a changé les cours des choses a un avantage de taille sur nous et certaines informations qui nous échappent. Elle a permis à Voldemort de mettre en place un système de restriction et de contrôle sur la communauté des sorciers mais si ce n'est pas un Mangemort qui sert aveuglement Voldemort dans la réalité de Harry, elle n'avait aucun intérêt à lui parler de ses plans.

-Ça n'a pas de sens ! s'exclama Sirius. La personne qui est revenue dans le passé pour tuer Harry, c'est forcément un Mangemort.

-Absolument pas, trancha Severus sèchement ! Et ce que dis Albus a énormément de sens bien au contraire. Cette personne peut-être un Mangemort, en effet. Mais ça peut tout aussi bien être une personne cherchant à servir ses propres intérêts. En revenant dans le passé et en faisant en sorte que Potter meurt comme ses parents, elle s'assure d'avoir les faveur du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La question est juste de savoir, si le mage noir est au courant de l'existence de cette personne, ou si cette dernière a agit dans l'ombre et prévoit de révéler son existence plus tard. Dans les deux cas, le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'est pas fou, il prendre en considération cette nouvelle donnée et va donner beaucoup d'importance à cette personne.

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Dumbledore, il semblait particulièrement fier de voir que Severus avait suivit le même raisonnement que lui et en était arrivé à la même conclusion. Harry les regarda tour à tour, il y avait une complicité évidente entre eux qu'il n'avait encore jamais remarqué. Dumbledore le regardait comme il regardait d'habitude Harry, de façon paternaliste et protectrice tout en montrant énormément de fierté à son égard. Et il fut surpris de ressentir de la jalousie envers Severus, voyant qu'il était la cible de cette attention de la part de Dumbledore.

-C'est exactement cela, poursuivit Dumbledore. Mais en réalité il y a une deuxième question que l'on va devoir éclaircir à propos de ce mystérieux voyageur temporel.

Et encore une fois il se tourna vers Harry, son regard toujours aussi pétillant.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Sirius.

-Savoir s'il est au courant de la venue de Harry dans notre réalité, répondit-il en souriant malicieusement.

* * *

**Oui oui je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Normalement c'est Rogue qui entend la Prophétie et qui la rapport à Voldemort ! Ensuite il se rend compte qu'il s'agit des Potter et surtout de Lily Evans alors il va voir Dumbledore pour lui demander de les mettre à l'abri, parce qu'il est amoureux de Lily.**

**Alors pourquoi ce changement ? Premièrement, parce que j'aime pas trop l'idée que Rogue soit à l'origine plus ou moins de l'assassinat des parents de Harry, je préfère que ce soit une petite ordure comme Pettigrow.**

**Deuxièmement, parce que comme je l'ai dis précédemment, dans cette histoire Severus n'aime pas et n'a jamais aimé Lily. Il n'y avait donc aucune logique à ce qu'il ressente des remords à mettre en danger les Potter en parlant de la Prophétie à Voldemort alors que durant la période où il était Mangemort, il a dû massacrer et tuer pleins de gens.**

**Donc en faisant cette modification, je donne un peu plus d'importance à Pettigrow dans l'histoire, ça fait de lui un double traitre pour avoir rapporté la Prophétie et en plus avoir révélé le secret de l'endroit où les Potter se cachaient ! C'est une vraie ordure, et j'aimerais bien que Sirius et Rémus lui fassent payer ça ^^ **

**En tout cas, voilà pour ce chapitre. J'espère que c'était pas trop confus pour vous, j'ai essayé de le faire le plus simple possible mais je sais que ce n'est pas trop évident. Le concept de base est déjà assez complexe, et en plus il faut que je fasse en sorte que ça tienne la route, et du coup le passage des explications et des pensées de Dumbledore était peut-être un peu compliqué! J'espère pas trop quand même, y a rien de plus énervant que de se prendre la tête et de s'arracher les cheveux à essayer de comprendre ce que l'auteur voulait dire ! Merci de continuer à suivre l'histoire avec autant d'intérêt! **


	8. Chapitre Huit

CHAPITRE HUIT

-S'il est au courant ? demanda Rémus. Vous pensez qu'il y a une chance qu'il l'ignore ?

-C'est une possibilité à envisager. Aucune piste ne doit être écartée sans que l'on soit sûr à 100% qu'elle est erronée.

-Est ce que c'est seulement possible, de voyager aussi loin dans le passé avec un Retourneur de Temps ? demanda à son tour Elizabeth.

-Je ne peux pas apporter de réponse précise à cette question, du moins pas pour l'instant, répondit Dumbledore un peu amusé, certainement par le fait que, pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années il ne pouvait pas énoncer clairement la solution à une question qu'on lui posait. J'ignore si un jour quelqu'un a pu remonter le temps aussi loin que cela. Le temps est une chose précieuse mais également dangereuse, qu'il faut manier avec précaution. Beaucoup de sorciers ayant travaillé sur cette question des voyages dans le temps ne sont pas revenus pour pouvoir parler de leurs découvertes, ou bien ont perdu la tête, ajouta-t-il d'un air grave. Mais de toute façon, les Retourneur de Temps ne sont pas les seuls objets capables de faire voyager des sorciers dans le passé. Il y a de nombreuses pistes à explorer, d'autant plus que, l'utilisation d'un Retourneur de Temps n'explique en rien l'apparition de Harry dans notre réalité.

-Alors on en est au même point que tout à l'heure.

Harry baissa les yeux, Fol Œil avait raison, ils n'avaient absolument pas avancé du tout. Tous ses espoirs de comprendre ce qui s'était passé venaient de s'envoler, au moment même où il avait compris que Dumbledore, tout comme eux, ignorait totalement ce qui avait pu causer ce changement, et surtout l'apparition de Harry dans cette nouvelle réalité. Dumbledore qui n'avait aucune réponse, il n'aimait vraiment pas cela. Mais pire encore, il n'aimait pas la frustration qu'il était en train de ressentir. Et surtout, il s'en voulait de s'être trop reposé sur le sorcier, encore une fois. Il repensa alors au duel que ce dernier avait livré contre Voldemort quelques heures auparavant tout cette puissance, cette magie, cette haine…Face au mage noir, pour la première fois, Harry n'avait rien pu faire, et avait dû s'en remettre entièrement au vieil homme.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et il releva la tête. Dumbledore se tenait devant lui, toujours cette bienveillance dans son regard, comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi il pensait, et que ça le rendait triste de le voir se morfondre autant. Il lui souriait, et Harry voulait lui rendre ce sourire mais il n'y arrivait tout simplement pas. Il avait encore en mémoire toute l'année scolaire qui venait de s'achever, et il aurait voulu s'excuser auprès de Dumbledore, pour les pensées qu'il avait eu envers lui, pour toute cette colère et cette rage qu'il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler, pour toutes ces séances d'Occlumencie où il avait échoué. Mais comment pouvait-il s'excuser pour cela à présent ? C'était bien Albus Dumbledore qu'il avait devant lui, mais pas celui à qui il devait faire ses excuses. Il savait très bien que le directeur ne lui en voulait pas et que jamais il ne lui en voudrait pour avoir été autant affaibli par les intrusions de Voldemort dans son esprit. Mais il ressentait cruellement le besoin de s'excuser, de discuter avec Dumbledore à propos de cette Prophétie, mais maintenant il ne pouvait plus le faire.

-Je suis désolé si je t'ai déçu Harry. Tu attendais certainement beaucoup plus de notre conversation, et je regrette sincèrement de ne pas pouvoir donner de réponses plus précises à tes questions.

-Ce n'est pas ça. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, c'est…

Harry serra les dents, sentant les larmes monter et sa vue se brouiller sans qu'il puisse lutter contre. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il réagissait comme cela, ci ce n'est peut-être à cause du trop pleins d'émotions. Et puis, maintenant qu'il savait que Dumbledore ne pouvait pas l'aider, du moins pas dans l'immédiat, il commençait à paniquer légèrement. Comment ferait-il pour retourner dans sa réalité ? Il avait beau être en présence des personnes qu'il connaissait le plus, il se sentait comme un étranger, un intrus. Il avait beau être entouré, il avait la désagréable impression d'être seul, perdu dans un monde qu'il avait encore du mal à accepter et même à comprendre.

Harry fit un pas en arrière et se tourna pour se retrouver dos à Dumbledore et autres, de façon à pouvoir essuyer ses larmes qui commençaient à couler.

-Tu es encore un peu perdu, c'est tout à fait compréhensible, dit doucement Dumbledore. Mais j'aimerais te poser encore quelques questions si tu le permets. Avant de te laisser te reposer.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et fit face de nouveau à Dumbledore. Il acquiesça à sa demande, ne pouvant bien évidemment pas refuser de continuer cette conversation et il s'assit dans le fauteuil que le sorcier avait fait apparaître un peu plus tôt.

-Parles moi un peu de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. De quoi te souviens tu en dernier, avant de t'être retrouvé ici ?

-Je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. J'étais au Ministère après votre duel avec Voldemort.

Il soupira suite au regard que l'assistance venait de lui lancer.

-Vous savez, normalement je l'appelle toujours comme ça.

-Et on peut savoir ce qui vous donne la prétention de faire une telle chose ? demanda sèchement Rogue.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, et ne le quitta pas des yeux en lui répondant.

-Il a assassiné mes parents, et a cherché à me tuer…quatre fois. J'estime avoir le droit de l'appeler Voldemort, et non par cette stupide appellation que tout le monde lui donne.

Rogue grinça des dents et ne se priva pas de répondre à la provocation de Harry.

-Ça ne vous donne pas le droit de prononcer ce nom ! Vous venez peut-être d'une réalité où le monde est magnifique, où les sorciers sont libres d'agir comme bon leur semble et où aucune menace ne plane au dessus de leur tête mais…

-Je n'ai jamais dit une telle chose ! Voldemort a retrouvé ses pouvoirs dans la réalité d'où je viens, il représente la même menace que celle qu'il peut représenter ici ! s'exclama Harry hors de lui.

-Il a retrouvé ses pouvoirs ? demanda Dumbledore, intrigué.

-Oui, souffla Harry. Il avait essayé de revenir avant, deux fois. Et j'avais réussi à empêcher ça. Mais l'année dernière, après le Tournoi il…il est revenu, avoua-t-il finalement en baissant les yeux, comme s'il portait encore sur ses épaules le poids de la culpabilité de ce retour.

-Je vois.

-Vous vous êtes battu contre lui cette nuit, au Ministère. Moi je n'ai rien pu faire.

-C'est étonnant, lança ironiquement Rogue d'une fois très faible, assez fort cependant pour que Harry l'entende, mais ce dernier ne préféra pas y faire attention.

-Quand le combat s'est terminé, j'ai pris un portoloin qui était censé m'emmener je ne sais où, à l'abri.

-Qui t'a donné le portoloin ?

-Vous, dit Harry en relevant la tête. Je me suis senti bizarre ensuite, comme si je perdais connaissance. C'est peut-être ce qui est arrivé je n'en sais rien. Je me suis retrouvé à Kings Cross, dans cette réalité, et je n'avais plus de baguette.

Harry se laissa ensuite tombé dans le fond du fauteuil, il commençait à ressentir les effets de la fatigue. Il ignorait qu'elle heure il pouvait être, mais tous les muscles de sont corps commençaient à le faire souffrir, sans parler de ses yeux qui le piquaient. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour se rallonger dans le lit où il s'était réveillé avant le dîner.

-Et ensuite ? demanda Dumbledore.

-J'ai essayé d'aller au Chaudron Baveur, c'est l'un des rares endroits que je connais à Londres, mais Tom n'a pas voulu m'ouvrir. J'ai hésité ensuite à aller au Square Grimmaurd ou au Ministère. J'avais choisi cette dernière option mais avant d'y arriver, je suis tombé sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

-Et comment a-t-elle réagit en te voyant ?

Harry fut surpris par la question que Dumbledore venait de poser, mais surtout par l'importance qu'il semblait donner à la réponse qu'il pouvait lui apporter.

-Heu…et bien normalement je suppose. Elle n'avait aucune idée de qui j'étais. Tout comme vous.

-Je vois. C'est…très intéressant, lança Dumbledore en faisant de nouveau les cents pas.

-Intéressant ? répéta Harry.

Dumbledore marmonna dans sa barbe encore un instant, il pensait visiblement à haute voix, puis il se tourna vers Harry.

-Oui, intéressant. Si Bellatrix Lestrange ne t'a pas reconnu, tout laisse à croire que la personne ayant modifié les cours des événements n'en a pas informé Voldemort. Je sais comment il fonctionne, s'il avait appris ton existence dans une autre réalité, il aurait parlé de toi à tous ses serviteurs. Même sans savoir si tu pouvais ou non arriver jusqu'ici, il n'aurait pris aucun risque. Avec cette cicatrice si particulière sur ton front, Bellatrix t'aurait reconnu tout de suite et elle t'aurait amené à Voldemort, sachant quel risque tu pouvais représenter.

-Donc. Vous êtes convaincu que Voldemort ignore que quelqu'un est revenu dans le passé pour changer les événements ?

-Arrêtez avec ce nom Potter ! siffla Rogue.

Harry lui lança un regard noir mais Dumbledore leur fit signe de se calmer.

-Je pense en effet qu'il l'ignore. Il doit être persuadé que cette réalité, celle dans laquelle nous vivons est la bonne, et qu'il a tout simplement empêché la Prophétie de se réaliser le 31 Octobre 1981.

-Et est ce que c'est un avantage pour nous ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire amusé et il s'approcha doucement de Harry avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

-Ça je ne peux pas encore le dire. Je vais devoir faire de nombreuses recherches en me replongeant dans mes vieux grimoires. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

-Laissez moi vous accompagner Albus, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide pour découvrir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Non Severus, je veux que vous restiez ici. Vous rentrez à peine de mission et de plus, ajouta Dumbledore en voyant que Rogue allait rétorquer qu'il n'était absolument pas fatigué et qu'il pouvait encore travailler, la sécurité va devoir être renforcée demain pour…pour la cérémonie, acheva-t-il en regardant tristement vers Mr. et Mrs. Weasley.

Cette dernière avait toujours les yeux rouges, le regard un peu perdu mais en entendant Dumbledore parler des funérailles de Bill, elle reprit ses esprits et malgré la tristesse qui la gagnait de nouveau, elle releva la tête.

-Je suis sincèrement navré pour cette perte que vous venez de vivre Molly, que nous venons tous de vivre. Une équipe avec plusieurs sorciers restera auprès de vous demain tout le temps qu'il faudra, à commencer par Severus.

Ce dernier ne dit rien mais fit un léger geste de la tête en acquiesçant.

-Je dois partir pour ma garde à l'hôpital, lança Elizabeth, mais je vous promets d'être de retour également demain pour vous aider.

-Merci. C'est très gentil à vous Elizabeth.

-On sera là aussi, s'exclama Rémus en prenant Tonks par la taille en montrant qu'il parlait en leur nom à tous les deux.

-Tu pourras bien sûr compter sur moi Molly. On fera ça comme il faut, ajouta Sirius.

Mrs. Weasley était visiblement très touchée par les attentions de ses amis, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir énormément de peine pour elle, après ce qui était arrivé à Bill. Il ne savait pas encore à quoi ressemblait véritablement le monde dehors, il en avait eu un bref aperçut en tombant sur Bellatrix et le groupe de Mangemorts quelques heures auparavant mais il savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas représentatif de toute l'horreur et la désolation qui régnait dans le pays depuis une quinzaine d'années. Mais sa décision était prise, il n'allait certainement pas rester là les bras croisés. Dumbledore en revanche, ne semblait pas partager le même point de vue que lui.

-Quant à toi Harry. Il va falloir que tu restes caché ici pour le moment, en attendant que l'on en sache un peu plus sur ce voyageur temporel et sur ses intentions envers nous et également envers Voldemort. Oh et, pour le bien de tous, je pense qu'il serait préférable en effet que tu te contentes de l'appeler par…comment disais-tu déjà tout à l'heure…ah oui, cette stupide appellation que tout le monde lui donne. Tom Jedusor a magistralement orchestré son retour chez les sorciers, de façon à ce que cette règle de craindre de l'appeler par son nom soit toujours respectée.

-QUOI ?! s'écria Harry en se levant d'un bon de son fauteuil, ne faisait même pas attention à la dernière demande de Dumbledore. Mais non, je veux me battre moi aussi, je veux découvrir ce qui se passe ! Laissez moi entrer dans l'Ordre, je pourrais être utile !

Il entendit un élan de désapprobation et de moquerie s'élever derrière lui, en particulier de Fol Œil qui venait de grogner bruyamment et – plus énervant pour Harry – de Sirius qui venait de se tordre de rire. Rogue également affichait un rictus mauvais, trouvant l'idée de Harry suffisamment absurde pour ne même pas se donner la peine de commenter la requête de ce dernier.

-Je suis désolé Harry mais c'est impossible. Les sorciers de premier cycle ne sont pas admis dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Tu es beaucoup trop jeune et pas assez expérimenté, se serait du suicide. Tu aurais pu faire partie de l'Ordre si tu…

-Mais je _fais _partie de l'Ordre déjà. Vous n'avez pas écoutez ce que je disais tout à l'heure ? J'ai empêché le retour de Vous-Savez-Qui deux fois, et je me suis déjà battu en duel contre lui.

-Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas me baser sur tes propos pour te faire entrer dans notre groupe. Pour moi, tu es un jeune sorcier de 15 ans, rien de plus Harry. Ajouté à cela le fait que tu ne sois pas de cette réalité. Tu ignores tout des risques que chacun encourt en se retrouvant dehors. Je ne peux pas faire ça, vraiment, je suis désolé.

Harry n'arrivait pas à y croire. Non seulement il était bloqué dans cette réalité alternative, mais en plus il était totalement infantilisé. Personne ne lui faisait confiance, et il allait devoir rester caché en remettant son destin entre les mains d'autres sorciers. Aussi talentueux soient-ils, il était hors de question qu'il reste sans rien faire.

-Mais tu n'as pas de baguette, et ça c'est un problème qu'il va falloir que l'on règle, dit Dumbledore. Parce que tôt ou tard, tu en auras besoin.

C'était la seule bonne nouvelle de la soirée, il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer sa baguette magique. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait cru.

-Rémus, Sirius. Vous savez s'il nous reste des baguettes que l'on a récupérées dernièrement ? C'est vous qui vous occupez de cela je crois maintenant ?

-Oui. Il y en une que l'on a prise à un Mangemort la semaine dernière. Elle est assez flexible, facile à magner, je pense que ça devrait…

-Attendez un petit instant ! s'exclama Harry. Comment ça une baguette récupérée ? Il ne faut pas que je récupère la baguette d'un autre sorcier. Il faut que j'aille chez Ollivander pour récupérer celle qui me revient.

Beaucoup baissèrent la tête en entendant la demande de Harry, n'osant pas prendre la parole. Dumbledore lui avait une lueur étrange dans les yeux, que Harry n'arrivait absolument pas à définir.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Est ce que…Ollivander est…

-Non il n'est pas mort, lança Dumbledore. Mais…disons juste qu'il n'est plus aussi facile d'accès qu'autrefois.

Harry regarda tout le monde tour à tour, ne sachant pas très bien ce que Dumbledore voulait dire par là mais personne n'ajouta rien. Voyant qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment, il poursuivit :

-Depuis une dizaine d'années maintenant, la boutique d'Ollivander a été mise sous le contrôle des Mangemorts, et l'achat des baguettes magiques dans le pays est hautement régularisé.

-Comment cela ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Désormais, pour pouvoir acheter une baguette chez Ollivander, il faut fournir de nombreux documents et en particulier un arbre généalogique, qui prouve la présence _exclusive_ de sorciers dans la famille directe du demandeur, sur au moins 3 générations avant lui.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien entendu. Tous les sorciers qui comptent des moldus chez leurs parents, grands parents ou arrières grands parents n'ont pas le droit de se voir délivrer une baguette magique.

-Mais…c'est horrible !

-Je sais. Mais c'est comme cela.

-Vol…

Harry se ravisa juste au bon moment, et il fut surpris de voir que le premier mot qu'il lui vient à la place fut Jedusor et non Vous-Savez-Qui cette fois il ne supportait vraiment plus cette appellation.

-Jedusor lui même n'est pas un Sang Pur ! Son père était un moldu !

-C'est vrai ! Je vois que tu as certaines informations sur Tom, lança Dumbledore en lui faisant un grand sourire. Mais peu importe, sa mère venait d'une grande famille de sorcier, et comme la plupart des membres de ce genre de familles, il prône la suprématie des sorciers qu'il appelle les Sangs Purs, même si lui même n'en fais pas partie. Je suppose qu'il estime qu'il a suffisamment plongé dans la Magie Noire et qu'il est devenu assez puissant et assez craint pour pouvoir s'imposer malgré son statut d'origine de Sang Mêlé.

-Mais…et les sorciers qui ne respectent pas ses critères alors. Qu'est ce qu'ils deviennent ? Ils doivent renoncer à faire de la Magie ?

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Et heureusement d'ailleurs. Ollivander n'est pas le seul fabricant de baguettes dans le pays. D'autres comme lui se sont fais arrêtés mais il y en a certains qui ont fuis à temps. Les sorciers peuvent se fournir à l'étranger, chez ces autres fabricants s'ils ont les moyens d'aller jusqu'à leur boutique. Sinon, il existe des réseaux clandestins, qui leur permettent de récupérer des baguettes ayant appartenues à d'autres sorciers comme ce que je proposais pour toi ce soir, mais bien sûr, elle ne fonctionne pas aussi bien avec eux qu'avec leur propriétaire d'origine. Tu vas donc devoir te contenter de cela j'en ai peur.

-Non ce n'est pas possible. Vous ne comprenez pas !

-C'est vous qui n'avez pas l'air de comprendre Potter ! s'exclama Rogue. On vient de vous dire que Ollivander était sous le contrôle des Mangemorts. Si vous vous présentez à sa boutique, sans papiers, vous allez attirer l'attention sur vous. Ne parlons même pas de ce qui pourrait se passer si vous annonciez votre nom ! Les Mangemorts gardent un registre bien précis de tous les futurs sorciers de 11 ans dignes selon eux de recevoir une baguette. Pour eux, Harry Potter est mort il y a 15 ans.

-Severus a raison Harry, dit doucement Dumbledore. On n'a pas le choix. Et si ça peut t'aider, dis toi que rien ne prouve que la baguette que tu as dans ta réalité est encore dans la boutique d'Ollivander ici. Le fabricant de baguettes le répète assez souvent chaque année je pense, c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Mais que se passe-t-il si le sorcier à qui était destinée une baguette vient à mourir avant son onzième anniversaire ? Et bien elle n'est pas perdue pour autant, du moins pas toujours et il arrive fréquemment qu'elle trouve tôt ou tard allégeance pour un autre sorcier. Ta baguette est probablement déjà entre les mains de quelqu'un d'autre à l'heure qu'il est.

-Non vous ne comprenez pas ! C'est cette baguette que je dois avoir absolument et je suis sûr qu'elle est encore chez Ollivander ! Bois de Houx, 27,5 centimètres et Plume de Phénix ! C'est ma baguette !

-Harry…

-La jumelle de celle de Jedusor !

-Comment ? demanda Dumbledore.

Dans la pièce, personne d'autre n'osa rien dire. Harry se demanda alors pour la première fois si ce phénomène arrivait souvent, le fait que le même composant magique d'une baguette se retrouve dans une deuxième baguette, faisant d'elle la jumelle de la première. À vrai dire il n'en savait rien, il ne pensait pas ce phénomène si rare, après tout, Dumbledore n'avait pas semblé plus surpris que cela quand Harry lui avait expliqué ce qui s'était passé dans le cimetière après la troisième tâche. Et il connaissait le Priori Incantatum. Mais il était vrai aussi que Dumbledore était certainement le sorcier plus sage et le plus intelligent qui existe. Il avait dû en voir des choses durant toutes ces années de vie.

_Peu importe que ce soit rare ou pas. Il faut que je reste intransigeant là dessus, il faut absolument que je récupère Ma baguette ! Celle que j'ai toujours eue. _

-Ma baguette contient une plume de votre Phénix, Fumseck, tout comme celle de Jedusor. Nos deux baguettes sont jumelles. C'est pour cela qu'il est primordial que ce soit _cette_ baguette que je récupère ! ajouta Harry en lançant un regard noir à Rogue.

Dumbledore soupira. Pour la première fois, Harry le voyait las, et presque à bout de force. Était-ce de la fatigue passagère ? Cela avait-il un lien avec la venue de Harry dans cette réalité et le fait qu'il n'y comprenait pas grand chose de plus qu'eux ? Non ce n'était pas ça. Peut importe les questions et les interrogations qu'il avait, Dumbledore n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller et à baisser les bras ou même à fléchir devant les difficultés. Alors que lui arrivait-il ? Plus tôt il avait parlé de nombreux affrontements contre Voldemort, se soldant tous à chaque fois par la fuite de ce dernier.

Et si c'était cela la stratégie du mage noir pour se débarrasser de son principal rival ? Toujours provoquer des duels incessants jusqu'à l'épuisement de Dumbledore ? Si c'était le cas, à cet instant, si Voldemort était entré dans cet endroit et qu'il avait vu le vieil homme, il aurait pu pensé qu'il avait gagné tellement ce dernier paraissait au bord de l'épuisement. Malgré tout, Harry fut heureux de voir toujours autant de détermination et de malice dans ses yeux quand il se tourna vers lui.

-Harry. Même en admettant que la baguette soit toujours chez Ollivander. Tu n'es pas censé exister dans cette réalité. Ce n'est donc pas forcément cette baguette qu'il te faut, elle peut réagir différemment.

-Je vous dis que c'est cette baguette que je dois avoir ! Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, c'est une intuition c'est tout. Vous devez me faire confiance !

-Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te faire changer d'avis.

-Non.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas tu pourras te rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour aller prendre cette baguette chez Ollivander. En espérant qu'elle y soit toujours.

-Quoi ? Mais enfin Albus, commença Rogue avant d'être interrompus par Dumbledore qui leva gentiment la main pour le faire taire.

Rogue lança un regard noir à Harry, ne pouvant rien ajouter de plus alors que celui-ci croisait les bras, un sourire triomphant dessiné sur son visage.

-Et comment comptez vous faire en sorte qu'il entre déjà chez Ollivander premièrement, et deuxième qu'il en ressorte sans séquelles et avec une baguette ? demanda Fol Œil, visiblement assez pessimiste.

-Je crois avoir une petite idée sur comment contourner le problème, lança Albus amusé avant de se tourner vers Harry. Je crois qu'il est temps que tu récupères ce qui te reviens de droit, ajouta-t-il les yeux pétillants, en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Tous froncèrent les sourcils, ne sachant absolument pas à quoi Dumbledore faisait allusion.

-Tu sais certainement de quoi je veux parler.

-Bien sûr.

-Je suis désolé, je dois avouer que je m'en suis servie plusieurs fois au cours des 15 dernières années.

-Ce n'est pas grave professeur. J'avoue moi même qu'elle est vraiment très utile.

Harry rendit son sourire à Dumbledore, impatient de pouvoir récupérer l'objet en question.

-Parfait. Je m'occupe de te la faire parvenir le plus rapidement possible. En attendant, je veux que tu me promettes que tu resteras caché ici avec les membres de l'Ordre. Entendu ?

-Oui, souffla Harry.

-J'ai ta parole sur ce point Harry ?

-Oui vous avez ma parole, répondit-il avec une voix beaucoup plus ferme cette fois.

-Très bien. Je vous laisse maintenant, tu viens de me donner énormément de travail. Molly, Arthur, dit-il en s'approchant du couple, je suis désolé je ne pourrais malheureusement pas être là demain.

-Ne vous en faites pas Albus. Nous comprenons parfaitement.

-Prenez tous soin de vous. Je vous reverrai très bientôt.

Il les salua tous et sortit de la salle à manger, suivit de près par Elizabeth qui devait se rendre à Ste Mangouste.

-Tu n'es pas trop déçu qu'il n'ait pas pu t'en dire davantage sur la situation ? demanda Ron en regardant Dumbledore s'éloigner. Sur ce qui s'est passé ? Et sur comment tu t'es retrouvé là ?

-Non, répondit Harry. Parce que c'est Dumbledore. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui peut trouver ce qui se passe, c'est lui.

-C'est impressionnant cette confiance que tu as en lui ! lança Sirius. C'est rassurant de voir que même dans ta réalité, il reste une figure emblématique qui rassure tout le monde, ajouta-t-il en se servant un verre de jus de citrouille.

-Pour moi aussi c'est le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps. Ça j'en suis convaincu depuis toujours. Enfin, peut-être véritablement depuis mon petit séjour dans le Chambre des Secrets !

Sirius recracha toute sa gorgée de jus de citrouille, dont les trois quarts arrivèrent directement sur le visage et les épaules de Ron. Alors que ce dernier s'essuyait après avoir lancé un regard noir vers Sirius, Harry se tourna vers lui et les autres, qui le regardaient, totalement éberlués.

-Quoi tu es allé dans la Chambre des Secrets !? s'exclama Sirius.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

_Ah oui c'est vrai, j'oubliais. Réalité alternative._

* * *

**Wouah ! Un troisième chapitre pour vous en moins d'une semaine ! Bande de chanceux ! :p Et en plus, vous étiez censé l'avoir plus tôt mais y a eu de gros soucis sur le site (certains ont dû s'en rendre compte aussi).**

**Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur pour vous mes chers lecteurs ? Et bien tout simplement pour me faire pardonner, je dois l'avouer…Il va y avoir un petit peu d'attente pour la suite, ces prochains jours j'ai prévu de me consacrer à mon autre Potterfiction.**

**Oui oui oui je sais elle est beaucoup moins suivie que cette histoire ci, et ça me fait de la peine de vous laisser comme ça, sincèrement, je vous assure ! Mais l'autre histoire est ma première Potterfiction et elle me tient particulièrement à cœur. Récemment j'ai eu beaucoup de nouvelles idées et j'aimerais écrire tout ça tant que c'est encore frais dans mon esprit.**

**S'il vous plait, ne m'en voulez pas trop! Je vous promets de revenir bientôt avec de nouveaux chapitres, et l'action que je vous ai promis ! Un petit peu de patience et vous serez récompensés :)**


	9. Chapitre Neuf

CHAPITRE NEUF

Harry était confortablement allongé, dans le lit où il s'était levé presque une heure auparavant, après avoir fait son malaise à l'arrivée de Dumbledore. Il y a quelques minutes, il s'était sentit très affaiblit et épuisé en parlant de tout ce qu'il savait au directeur, et sur comment s'était déroulé sa soirée avant son arrivée dans cette nouvelle réalité et pourtant, maintenant qu'il était en pyjama – un pyjama trop grand que lui avait prêté Ron – allongé dans son lit, il n'avait plus du tout sommeil.

Il était en train d'agiter une baguette magique au dessus de lui, en faisant léviter doucement ses lunettes au dessus de sa tête. Il avait bien évidemment toujours l'intention d'aller récupérer la baguette qui lui revenait chez Ollivander, une fois la cape d'invisibilité de son père récupérée, mais il avait consentit à prendre celle là en attendant. Elle avait appartenu à un sorcier que Sirius avait réussi à désarmer une semaine auparavant, et d'après ce que Harry pouvait voir, elle lui convenait assez bien. Elle ferait en tout cas l'affaire le temps de récupérer l'autre.

Après un bon quart d'heure, il finit par arrêter son sortilège et posa ses lunettes ainsi que la baguette sur une petite commode qui se trouvait près de son lit. Il faisait assez sombre dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, malgré la grande fenêtre qui laissait entrer la lumière de la lune, là où se trouvait Harry. Il avait sommeil mais en même temps, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, une sensation angoissante s'emparait de lui, comme s'il espérait qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil, il allait se réveiller de se cauchemar et se retrouver de nouveau dans la réalité à laquelle il appartenait. Il savait que c'était impossible bien sûr, et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de fermer l'œil. Il n'avait pas envie de s'endormir pour se réveiller dans cette même pièce quelques heures plus tard, déçu et désemparé en voyant que rien n'avait changé.

Il se tourna vers le lit où était allongé Ron, quelques mètres plus loin. Les nombreuses discussions que les deux amis avaient toujours eu à chaque fois que Harry était venu au Terrier lui manquaient. Même l'été dernière, après avoir passé plusieurs semaines presque sans nouvelles, sans savoir ce qui se passait, et après en avoir voulu à Ron et à Hermione, il leur avait finalement pardonné se silence prolongé et ils avaient retrouvé cette complicité qu'ils avaient depuis près 5 ans maintenant.

Mais tout était différent à présent. Hermione n'était pas là, il ne savait même pas si elle et Ron se fréquentaient à Poudlard. Et ce dernier semblait profondément endormi, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

-Tu as fini de t'amuser avec ta baguette ? lança-t-il amusé.

-Oui. Pardon, je t'ai dérangé ?

-Non pas du tout, dit-il en se relevant un petit peu.

Harry n'arrivait pas bien à le voir, il était plongé dans la pénombre de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais lui se trouvait près de la fenêtre, dans la partie de la chambre éclairée par la lune Ron n'avait donc aucun mal à le voir, et surtout à voir sa cicatrice sur son front. Harry le sentit hésiter un instant, jusqu'à qu'il consente enfin à lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis le début de la soirée.

-Ta…ta cicatrice…commença-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Est ce qu'elle te fait mal?

-Oui. Elle me donne souvent des migraines à vrai dire.

Harry n'ajouta rien de plus, il était hors de question de lui parler des visions qu'il partageait avec Voldemort, ni du fait qu'il avait acquis certains pouvoirs grâce à elle, notamment la capacité à pouvoir parler Fourchelang. C'était quelque chose qu'il devrait garder pour lui ici, il en avait l'intime conviction.

-Oh. Je vois. Et sinon…

-Vas y tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux.

-Comment est ce que je suis, dans la réalité d'où tu viens ?

Harry ne put s'empêchait de sourire à la question de Ron, car s'était probablement ce que le vrai, celui provenant de sa réalité allait lui demander à propos du Ron qui se tenait devant lui si un jour il arrivait à retourner d'où il venait.

-Et bien. Je suppose que tu es plus ou moins le même. Tu es très bon aux échecs version sorciers, tu te débrouilles bien comme gardien au Quidditch, tu as joué à ce poste cette année.

-C'est vrai ? Trop bien !

-Tu as une peur bleue des araignées…

-Oui tu l'avais déjà dis tout à l'heure. Ça c'est pareil qu'ici en effet.

-…tu n'es pas très doué avec les filles, ajouta Harry en rigolant.

Il regretta presque aussitôt, ne sachant pas vraiment comment Ron allait réagir, s'il allait mal le prendre ou non – après tout il était souvent susceptible – mais à son grand étonnement, il rigola à son tour.

-Oui ça aussi ça n'a pas changé dans cette réalité. Et toi, tu as une copine ?

-Je suis sortie avec une fille cette année. Mais ça a été horrible. Je pense que les relations amoureuses, c'est vraiment pas fais pour moi.

Le silence retomba dans la chambre, maintenant c'était Harry qui avait envie de lui poser une question, la question qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis un moment. Ron parut le ressentir car il l'incita à le questionner à son tour sur ce qu'il voulait, l'un comme l'autre était visiblement très intéressé par l'univers du deuxième.

-Est ce que tu connais Hermione ?

-Hermione Granger ?

-Oui ! s'exclama Harry avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme. Alors vous êtes amis tous les deux ?

-Je la connais parce qu'elle est de la même année que moi et qu'elle est à Gryffondor. Mais on n'est pas vraiment ami. D'ailleurs, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très entourée, je ne pense pas qu'elle ait énormément d'amis.

-Mais…

Harry repensa alors à leur première année, et à la façon dont Ron et lui s'étaient comportés avec Hermione au début de l'année scolaire. Il l'avait prise pour une Miss je-sais-tout un peu prétentieuse et très ennuyante, et c'était finalement l'incident avec le Troll qui les avaient rapprochés. Mais puisque Harry avait été tué le même soir que ses parents, Quirell n'était jamais allé à Poudlard, il n'y avait jamais eu de Troll, ni de Pierre Philosophale et Ron ne s'était jamais rapproché de Hermione. L'image de son amie, perpétuellement plongée dans ses livres et sans personne autour d'elle lui fendit le cœur et Harry ressentit tout de suite énormément de tristesse pour elle.

-Alors vous ne vous parlez jamais ?

-Non presque jamais. Enfin on parle un petit peu de temps en temps, quand on se retrouve dans la Salle Commune avec Neville, Dean ou Seamus mais elle passe le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque de toute façon. Je crois que les autres filles ne l'aiment pas trop, et les garçons la trouvent très ennuyeuse.

-Et si vous n'êtes pas amis, je ne suppose que vous ne vous donnez pas de nouvelles pendant les vacances ?

-Non en effet. Mais de toute façon les hiboux internationaux sont automatiquement contrôlés à l'entrée dans le pays, et il ne vaut mieux pas que les autorités apprennent où elle se trouve.

-Quoi ?

À son tour Harry s'était relevé un peu plus dans son lit, en restant malgré tout sous son drap.

-Ben oui ! lança Ron comme si la réaction de Harry était incompréhensible. Hermione est née de parents moldus. Elle a fuis le pays il y a longtemps pour ne pas que ses parents et elle ne subissent de représailles de la part des Mangemorts. Les gens comme elles sont traqués dans tout le pays.

-Mais…elle va à Poudlard pourtant.

-Parce que c'est un endroit sûr, vu que Dumbledore y est. Mais durant les vacances scolaires, il n'y a personne là-bas alors elle quitte le pays comme les autres élèves qui ont des parents moldus. Ils sont ensuite rapatriés le 1er Septembre, pour commencer l'année scolaire.

-C'est horrible…

-Oui mais c'est indispensable. L'Ordre a beaucoup de choses à faire, et ils ne peuvent pas s'occuper de la sécurité de tout le monde comme cela.

-Et tu sais où elle se trouve ?

-Non elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Je suppose qu'on n'est pas assez proche. Et puis elle sait que toute ma famille est dans l'Ordre, et qu'à tout moment quelqu'un risque de se faire capturer par les Mangemorts. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que ça se sache je pense.

-Je vois.

Décidemment, ce monde était bien différent de celui qu'il connaissait. Il redoutait un peu ce qu'il allait découvrir la prochaine fois qu'il pourrait quitter le Quartier Général, mais en même temps, il ressentait le besoin de sortir, d'aller voir justement comment les gens vivaient, à quel point la situation était chaotique, et ce que le pays était devenu alors qu'il était sous le joug de Voldemort depuis 20 ans.

Harry ne s'était jamais posé la question jusqu'à maintenant, car pour lui, la nuit du 31 Octobre 1981 avait surtout eu un impact sur lui et sa famille. Jamais il n'aurait pu penser que les choses avaient pu changer à ce point si la Prophétie ne s'était pas réalisée, s'il avait été tué. Bien sûr, il savait que les sorciers avaient vécu des heures sombres autrefois, Dumbledore lui en avait parlé, Hagrid et Sirius aussi. Il avait appris ce que les parents de Neville avaient subi, comment les gens avaient été torturés, enlevés, ou tués. Mais concrètement, il ne savait pas ce que tous ses gens avaient vécu. Et le fait de se retrouver dans cette réalité avait au moins le mérite de lui montrer ce que les gens allaient risquer dans sa propre réalité, maintenant que Voldemort était revenu et qu'il était apparu aux yeux de tous. Le Ministère allait enfin arrêter de prendre les choses à la légère et la guerre allait se préparer.

Le visage de Dumbledore apparut alors soudain devant lui, et quelque part, il sentit au fond de lui qu'il était rassuré et soulagé. Bien sûr ils allaient vivre des heures sombres, bien sûr il y allait avoir des blessés et des morts. Mais tant que Dumbledore serait là, Voldemort serait en difficultés. En pensant à cela, pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait entendu parlé de la Prophétie, toute cette histoire lui parut d'un coup impensable. Lui, l'Élu ? Le seul capable de débarrasser le monde de Voldemort ? C'était ridicule !

_C'est Dumbledore qui se chargera de cela. Oui, c'est Dumbledore. Ça a toujours été lui. Depuis le début, c'est le seul sorcier que Voldemort craint. Il est bien plus important que n'importe qui, il est plus important que moi._

Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas la question que venait de lui poser Ron.

-Qu'est ce que tu as dis ?

-Je te demandais, comment Sirius était mort. Tout à l'heure, quand tu l'as vu, tu l'as pris dans tes bras en disant que tu pensais qu'il était mort.

-Oui, souffla Harry. Dans ma réalité, il est mort sous mes yeux, i peine quelques heures. Au Département des Mystères, il y a une Arche étrange d'ou s'élèvent des voix. Je pense que ce sont les voix de personnes qui sont mortes. Et si tu la traverses, si tu passes sous l'Arche, tu meurs toi aussi. C'est ce qui est arrivé à Sirius après que Bellatrix lui ai jeté un sortilège.

Ron resta silencieux un instant, voyant que Harry était accablé mais il reprit finalement la parole.

-Toi et Sirius, vous étiez très proches ?

-Oui assez. On ne se voyait pas souvent, mais c'est mon parrain. Il voulait devenir mon tuteur officiel, qu'on puisse vivre tous les deux dans la même maison. Mais Pettigrow s'est échappé, on n'a pas pu prouver que Sirius était innocent alors il a dû fuir et se cacher. Et ensuite il est mort, à cause de moi…

-À cause de toi ?

-C'est à cause de moi si on s'est rendu au Ministère de la Magie. Mais c'était un piège que m'avait tendu les Mangemorts. Sirius et les autres sont venus nous secourir, et il s'est fait tuer.

-Comment ça nous ?

-Oh. On a formé un petit groupe de résistants à Poudlard cette année, face à la pression qu'exerçait le Ministère de la Magie sur nous et sur les professeurs.

-Tu rigoles ? Et moi j'en faisais parti ?

-Oui bien sûr. Toi, Hermione, Neville, Dean et Seamus que tu connais visiblement. Y avait aussi d'autres élèves des autres maisons, à part les Serpentards forcément.

-C'est dingue !

Harry vit Ron se rallonger dans son lit, sur le dos, les deux bras croisés derrière la tête en regardant fixement le plafond. Il était persuadé qu'à cet instant, il s'imaginait à Poudlard, membre de la rébellion contre le Ministère avec ses amis autour de lui.

-Et Fred et Georges, ils en faisaient parti aussi ?

-Oui. Ils ont quitté Poudlard juste un peu avant leur ASPIC après avoir fais diversion avec leurs farces et attrapes. C'était grandiose !

-Ça leur ressemble bien ! Ils font toujours des tas d'expériences dans leur chambre pour tester leurs nouvelles inventions ! Ils aimeraient ouvrir leur propre boutique, mais ce n'est pas vraiment la meilleure période pour le faire.

Harry allait rétorquer qu'ils avaient bien décidé de l'ouvrir dans sa réalité, malgré le fait que Voldemort soit revenu mais il se ravisa. Il savait très bien que ce n'était pas la même chose, ici, Voldemort n'avait jamais disparu, et il voyait mal les jumeaux ouvrir une petite boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse, alors que l'endroit devait grouiller de Mangemorts. Et puis, ici Harry n'existait pas, il n'avait pas gagné le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, et n'avait donc pas pu leur donner l'argent nécessaire pour concrétiser ce projet.

-Ça serait sympa je trouve, lança-t-il finalement.

-Je trouve aussi, dit Ron. Et je pense que Maman approuverait. Même si elle n'aime pas vraiment leurs inventions, ça ferait au moins deux personnes de la famille en moins dans l'Ordre. Elle serait un peu plus rassurée, surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Bill.

Harry ne voyait toujours pas Ron, mais sa voix avait tremblé quand il avait terminé sa phrase. Il était encore très affecté par ce qui était arrivé à son frère, et c'était tout à fait compréhensible. Il avait été atrocement mutilé par Greyback, et en plus de cela, Ron devait se sentir affreusement mit à l'écart, du fait qu'il soit toujours un sorcier de premier cycle, le seul de sa famille à ne pas faire partie de l'Ordre. Cette impression se confirma d'ailleurs quand Ron reprit la parole.

-Je jure que si un jour je me retrouve devant lui, je lui ferai payer ce qu'il a fait ! À notre famille et à celle de toutes les personnes qu'il a massacré ou transformé !

-Je suis d'accord, il mériterait une bonne correction.

-Quoi ? Tu ne me dis pas que je suis totalement fou à vouloir me frotter à lui ? Que je n'ai aucune chance en combat contre lui ?

-Non pourquoi ?

-Je pensais…je…c'est juste que, personne ne me prend au sérieux dans l'Ordre. J'aimerais tellement les rejoindre leur montrer que moi aussi je pourrais être utile.

Il est vrai qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Ron perde en combat singulier contre Greyback. Déjà parce qu'il avait beaucoup moins d'expérience que lui en matière de duel, et aussi parce que le loup garou était une grosse brute sanguinaire. Mais il savait très bien ce que Ron ressentait, et il n'avait pas le droit de le critiquer ou de se moquer de lui. Lui même avait foncé de nombreuse fois tête baissée, se mettant en danger parfois inutilement. Cela avait conduit à la mort de Sirius cette nuit, mais il savait très bien que si c'était à refaire, il aurait agit exactement de la même façon. Il n'aurait pas pu rester à Poudlard les bras croisés en pensant que Sirius courait un grave danger quelque part. Si tout s'était mal passé cette fois, c'était parce que Voldemort lui avait tendu un piège.

Il regarda toujours Ron qui restait silencieux. Il pouvait comprendre la frustration qu'il ressentait à ne pas pouvoir aider sa famille en entrant dans l'Ordre. Lui même avait été déçu en voyant Dumbledore refuser sa demande de les rejoindre, alors qu'il avait déjà affronté bien des épreuves, et qu'il s'en était plutôt bien sorti jusqu'à maintenant. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup de chance c'est vrai, mais il n'y avait pas que cela, il n'y avait pas que de la chance.

-Au fait, comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà ici ? demanda Harry. Normalement la fin des examens à Poudlard c'était aujourd'hui, il devait y avoir le banquet de fin d'année et le voyage en Poudlard Express à la fin du mois seulement.

-Les examens ont été avancés, on les a passé la semaine dernière et on est tous rentrés chez nous aujourd'hui. Je crois que c'est parce que Dumbledore et les membres de l'Ordre avaient des missions importantes.

-Ah d'accord.

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, allongés dans le noir, puis des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Ils entendirent ensuite quelqu'un sangloter, et ils surent que c'était Mrs Weasley quand Mr. Weasley arriva à son tour dans le couloir et qu'ils l'entendirent la réconforter.

-Allez viens Molly. Il faut que tu viennes te reposer. La cérémonie de demain sera déjà assez difficile sans que tu te fasses subir cela ce soir.

-Je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai Arthur. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à surmonter ça.

-Mais si tu vas y arriver chérie. On va tous y arriver.

Mrs. Weasley sanglota encore un instant, puis les bruits de pas s'éloignèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Ron et Harry restèrent là, sans rien dire. Harry voulu lui demander en quoi consisterait exactement la cérémonie du lendemain, mais il se ravisa. Il n'avait jamais vu un enterrement chez les sorciers, l'année dernière Mr. Diggory avait récupéré le corps de Cédric le soir même de la Troisième Tâche et il y avait simplement eut une cérémonie pour lui rendre hommage à Poudlard. Mais concrètement, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer le lendemain et il aurait bien aimé en savoir plus mais Ron ne semblait pas trop disposé à vouloir lui en parler, et il comprenait. Le jeune homme se tourna d'ailleurs dans son lit, en tournant le dos à Harry.

-Je pense que je vais dormir maintenant.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Harry.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, Ron non plus. De toute façon il était clair qu'aucun des deux n'allait passer une très bonne nuit.

Le lendemain matin quand Harry se réveilla, comme il l'avait pensé la veille au soir, il avait espéré se retrouver dans n'importe quel autre endroit que celui où il s'était endormi. Mais comme il s'y attendait, il était bien dans la même chambre, celle qu'il avait partagé avec Ron, dans le Quartier Général de l'Ordre. Il se frotta les yeux et mit ses lunettes sur son nez avant de se tourner vers le deuxième lit il était vide, Ron était déjà descendu.

Il repensa alors à Bill et aux funérailles qui devaient avoir lieu. Est ce qu'ils étaient déjà tous partis pour la cérémonie ? Rapidement, il enfila les vêtements qu'il portait déjà les veilles, sales et déchirés, n'ayant pas d'autre choix et il alla dans le couloir. Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans cette partie de la maison, ni dans les chambres alentours. La seule chose qu'il entendait c'était de nombreux murmures qui semblaient provenir de la cuisine et de la salle à manger à l'étage inférieur.

Il était sur le point de descendre les escaliers quand Rémus arriva à sa hauteur. Il lui lança un faible sourire que Harry lui rendit, il avait l'air toujours aussi fatigué.

-Bonjour Harry.

-Bonjour Rémus. Je ne pensais pas vous voir, je pensais que vous étiez déjà partis. Vous tous.

-Oui nous n'allons pas tarder. Je venais te voir pour te prévenir au cas où tu aurais été réveillé.

-Ah bon ?

-Je ne sais pas à quel point tu connaissais les Weasley…je veux dire à quel point tu connais les Weasley dans…enfin là d'où tu viens mais Molly préférerais que tu restes ici pendant la cérémonie. Tu comprends, il n'y aura que la famille et les amis proches et…

Il était visiblement gêné de lui demander de rester au Quartier Général pendant les funérailles, mais Harry comprenait parfaitement que celui puisse être étrange pour Mrs. Weasley de le voir assister à l'enterrement.

-Il n'y a pas de souci je comprends. Je suis assez proche des Weasley, je les considère comme…j'allais dire comme ma deuxième famille mais je n'en ai pas d'autre alors, je les considère comme ma famille. Mais tout est différent maintenant. Il faut que je m'adapte.

Harry lui lança un autre faible sourire, visiblement Rémus était attristé de savoir que Harry les considérait comme les membres de sa famille, que les Weasley étaient très important pour lui mais qu'il ne pourrait pas être près d'eux dans ce moment difficile.

-Ça va aller ne vous en faites pas, lança Harry pour le rassurer.

-Très bien. Je…je venais aussi pour te donner ça.

Il lui tendit une pile de vêtement, comportant pantalon et chemise noire ainsi que des sous vêtements et des chaussettes propres.

-J'ai pensé que tu en aurais besoin, compte tenu de l'état de tes vêtements.

-Merci beaucoup !

-Tu peux utiliser la salle de bain qu'il y a au fond du couloir à droite si tu veux. Il y a tout ce qu'il faut à l'intérieur.

-D'accord.

Harry fit demi tour et commença à se diriger vers l'endroit que Rémus lui avait indiqué mais ce dernier l'interpella au moment où il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

-Au fait. Quand tu m'as vu la première fois, tu m'as appelé Professeur Lupin.

-Oui.

-J'avoue avoir été surpris.

-C'est parce que je vous ai eu comme Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal il y a deux ans.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

-Et…heu…comment j'étais comme professeur ?

Harry se tourna vers lui et lui sourit, cette fois d'un sourire franc.

-J'aimerais vous dire que vous avez été le meilleur que j'ai jamais eu mais ce ne serait pas vous faire honneur, compte tenu du niveau médiocre des autres professeurs ayant enseigné cette matière depuis que je suis à Poudlard. Vous étiez vraiment excellent !

Rémus lui rendit son sourire avant de se tourner pour redescendre au rez-de-chaussée, alors qu'Harry entrait dans la salle de bain.

Après une bonne douche bien chaude, et après avoir enfilé des vêtements propres et repassés, Harry se sentait beaucoup plus à son aise. En descendant les escaliers et en arrivant dans la grande pièce à vivre principale – qu'il n'avait pas encore visité – il remercia de nouveau intérieurement Rémus de lui avoir apporté ses vêtements, car il aurait été très embrassé s'il avait dû se présenter dans ses vêtements sales, déchirés et couverts de sangs devant toute cette assemblée.

Il y avait des dizaines de personnes dans cette partie de la maison, tous avec des cheveux roux et des tâches de rousseurs c'était une bonne partie de la famille Weasley. Ils avaient été nombreux à faire le déplacement pour les funérailles de Bill, et Harry fut surpris de voir avec quelle rapidité tout cela avait été organisé, le jeune homme était mort i peine quelques heures. Il se glissa parmi les convives sans grandes difficultés – personne ne faisait attention à lui pour une fois – et il se dirigea vers la cuisine mais il s'arrêta dans un coin du couloir, endroit depuis lequel il pouvait voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce sans être vu. Elizabeth Davenport était debout, près de la fenêtre, les mains posées sur le plan de travail, elle tremblait. Elle entendit de bruit derrière elle et se tourna mais ça ne venait pas de l'endroit où était Harry, c'était Rogue qui venait d'entrer, par la deuxième porte située à l'autre extrémité de la pièce.

-Tenez Elizabeth, dit-il en lui tendant un verre contenant un liquide à la légère couleur ambrée auquel avait été ajouté des glaçons. Du whisky sans aucun doute possible.

Elle prit le verre, de sa main toujours tremblante, et lui fit un faible sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du plan de travail.

-Merci Severus. C'est exactement ce dont j'avais besoin.

Elle porta le verre à ses lèvres, et bu d'une traite tout son contenu, sous le regard incrédule de Rogue, totalement abasourdi face à la décente de la jeune femme.

-Je vois ça, dit-il en lui servant un autre verre.

L'alcool semblait avoir un effet positif sur elle, au moins ses mains ne tremblaient plus.

-Je suis surpris de vous voir aussi affectée Elizabeth.

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Parce que vous trouvez cela toujours idiot de ressentir de la tristesse et de la compassion pour des gens qui viennent de perdre quelqu'un de proche ?

Il fronça les sourcils à son tour, légèrement déstabilisé par son regard et par ce qu'elle venait d'insinuer. Elle s'attendait à le voir rétorquer de façon cynique et froide, comme à son habitude mais au lieu de cela il soupira et bu une gorgée de son propre verre de whisky avant de s'asseoir au bord du plan de travail, juste à côté d'elle.

-Non ce n'est pas pour cela. Je suis surpris de vous voir accablée à ce point, parce qu'hier encore vous ne connaissiez pas les Weasley.

Vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait, elle ne voyait pas où il voulait en venir alors il soupira, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de whisky et il se leva pour se poster devant elle et lui faire face.

-Elizabeth. Vous allez encore dire que je suis sans cœur, vous allez me prendre pour un monstre mais vous devez vous ressaisir. Regardez-vous, vous êtes toute pâle, vous tremblez et vous tenez à peine debout. Je sais que ce sont des moments difficiles, mais nous avons des pertes dans nos rangs, régulièrement. Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'être dans un tel état à chaque fois que quelqu'un meurt. C'est cruel mais c'est comme cela. En vous voyant aussi faible et aussi perturbée après la mort de quelqu'un que vous ne connaissiez même pas, j'ose à peine imaginer comment vous vous sentirez quand…quand vous perdrez un être cher, acheva-t-il en baissant les yeux.

À sa grande surprise elle s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Il releva les yeux mais avant de pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit, elle avait posé délicatement sa tête au creux de son épaule. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Rogue passa ses bras autour d'elle et déposa délicatement ses mains dans son dos pour la serrer contre lui.

_Comment elle peut se coller à lui comme ça ? C'est vraiment…_

Harry ne trouva aucun mot pour qualifier ce qu'il venait de voir, une étreinte entre les deux qui lui soulevait le cœur. Mais il ne bougea cependant pas de sa place, de peur d'être repéré par Rogue.

-Non je ne vous prends pas pour un monstre, lança Elizabeth doucement alors qu'elle faisait un pas en arrière pour pouvoir le regarder.

-Voilà une bonne nouvelle.

-C'est vous qui avez raison, je ne devrais pas être aussi sensible. D'ailleurs, je n'aurais certainement pas été autant affectée si je n'avais pas moi même perdue un membre de ma famille récemment. De voir toutes ses personnes attristées, toute cette peine et cette douleur, Molly et Arthur qui doivent commencer à faire leur deuil... Tout ça me rappelle les propres funérailles que j'ai dû organiser, c'est tout.

-Je comprends.

-Mais je dois me ressaisir c'est vrai.

-Ce que vous devriez surtout faire c'est manger quelque chose et vous reposez Elizabeth. Vous semblez sur le point de vous effondrer.

-Non ! J'aurais tout le temps de me reposer plus tard. J'ai promis que je viendrais pour aider à la sécurité lors de la cérémonie.

-Vous ne serez pas d'une grande utilité si vous vous évanouissiez alors que nous sommes attaqués.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et croisa ses bras pour montrer son mécontentement.

-Je suis en pleine possession de mes moyens je vous remercie Severus. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de perdre connaissance tant que tout ne sera pas terminé !

-Je vois. Acceptez au moins de manger quelque chose avant que nous ne partions pour le cimetière.

-Entendu.

Elle sortit en première de la cuisine, suivit de près par Rogue, et ils se rendirent dans le grand salon. Harry resta encore un petit instant dans sa cachette puis il longea le couloir qui menait à la grande pièce à vivre. L'atmosphère était pesante, presque suffocante, et à vrai dire il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Juste à côté il y avait Sirius et Fol Œil mais Harry ne voulait pas les rejoindre de peur de les déranger, ils semblaient en pleine conversation et de plus, il n'avait pas particulièrement apprécié l'accueil que lui avait réservé l'Auror la veille. Juste à côté, Tonks discutait avec Rémus, avant qu'elle ne fasse signe à Elizabeth et Rogue pour qu'ils les rejoignent et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver à côté de ces deux là non plus. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, un vieil homme au cheveux roux s'approcha de lui et réajustant ses lunettes tout en le dévisageant.

-Tiens, voilà un visage qui m'est inconnu. Qui es tu donc toi ?

-Je…heu…Je m'appelle Harry. Je suis un camarade de classe à Ron.

-Harry ? Harry comment ?

Les membres de l'Ordre qui avaient entendu le vieil homme s'adressait à lui écarquillèrent les yeux, visiblement personne n'avait pensé à se mettre d'accord sur le nom de famille que Harry adopterait, puisqu'il était clair pour tout le monde qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se présenter sous le nom de Potter. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Harry réagit en une fraction de seconde et donna le premier nom auquel il pensa et il fut surpris par le choix de son subconscient.

-Harry Evans.

-Evans ? Tiens, j'aurais plutôt dis que tu étais un Black, avec ses cheveux sombres ébouriffés.

Harry Black. Ça sonnait plutôt bien, mais Sirius était apparenté à Bellatrix Lestrange et à Narcissa Malefoy. S'il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention sur lui ce n'était pas le meilleur nom à choisir alors il fut content d'avoir pris celui de sa mère, totalement inconnu du monde des sorciers. Harry remarqua que le vieil homme ouvrait la bouche pour lui poser une autre question mais il prétexta une soudaine envie pressante pour pouvoir se défiler et sortir du grand salon. Il hésita un instant à retourner dans sa chambre, mais il n'avait pas envie de rester enfermé, ce dont il avait besoin là, maintenant, c'était un grand bol d'air frais.

Il prit la direction de l'entrée et ne fut soulagé qu'une fois dehors. Le temps était merveilleux, le ciel était complètement dégagé et les rayons du soleil caressaient son visage. Il ferma les yeux, alors qu'une petite brise venait de se lever. Pour la première fois depuis des mois il se sentait bien, apaisé. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui alors il se tourna et sourit à la personne qui s'avançait vers lui.

-Salut Harry !

-Salut Ron.

-Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de mon oncle Bernie, dit Ron en arrivant à sa hauteur. Désolé il est un peu trop collant parfois, et il est très curieux.

-C'est moi qui suis désolé, j'espère ne pas avoir été trop rude. Ce n'est pas une journée facile pour ta famille. Mais j'avais peur qu'il commence à me poser trop de questions.

-Non tu as bien fais.

-Et puis j'avais envie de prendre l'air.

-Ça je peux comprendre. Tu as vu c'est sympa ici non ?

-Oui. On est où exactement ?

-Au sud du pays, dans la campagne je ne sais pas exactement. C'est une des maisons que l'Ordre du Phénix utilisent le plus régulièrement, avec une autre qui est dans le centre de Londres mais on change assez souvent en fait.

-Je suppose que toi tu accompagnes toujours tes parents dans les différentes endroits, même si tu ne fais pas partis de l'Ordre ? demanda Harry.

-Oui, répondit Ron en rougissant.

-Alors vous ne vivez plus du tout au Terrier ?

-Tu connais le Terrier ?

-Oui. J'y suis venu souvent depuis qu'on se connaît. Tes parents étaient toujours…sont toujours très heureux de m'accueillir, rectifia Harry, se refusant à parler de sa réalité au passé.

-Et bien non on ne vit plus du tout au Terrier. Ce n'est pas un endroit sûr, les Mangemorts pouvaient venir comme bons leur semblaient. Là-bas c'est Anderson Hill, ajouta Ron en montrant une grande colline qui surplombait les lieux, à droite de la maison, derrière une grande forêt qui avait l'air de s'étendre sur de nombreux hectares.

-C'est très calme comme endroit.

-Oui ça change du Quartier Général de Londres. À quelques kilomètres, derrière la colline, il y a une autre maison que l'Ordre utilise. Elle est près de la falaise par contre. Ils gardent ces deux endroits qui sont assez proches l'un de l'autre au cas où on aurait besoin de fuir, si certains ne sont pas en état de transplaner sur une trop longue distance ou bien même totalement incapable de transplaner.

-Plutôt pratique.

-Oui.

Harry se tourna vers la maison en entendant du bruit, pendant qu'ils étaient en train de discuter, la famille Weasley et les membres de l'Ordre avaient commencé à sortir de la maison. Les premiers sortis se dirigèrent vers le bout du jardin, à quelques mètres de l'endroit où se trouvait Harry et Ron, en sortant du périmètre délimité par la barrière en bois qui faisait le tour de la maison. C'était certainement au niveau de cette barrière que des protections avaient été installées pour empêcher quiconque de s'aventurer ici. Il fallait sortir du jardin sécurisé pour pouvoir transplaner. Mr. Weasley arriva à son tour, maniant sa baguette magique avec précaution et Harry compris aussitôt pourquoi quand il vit le cercueil où reposait Bill apparaître en suivant, lévitant à quelques centimètres au dessus du sol.

Mrs. Weasley fut la dernière à sortir, entourée par quelques membres de sa famille alors que Rémus et Sirius fermaient la marche. Ron se tourna vers Harry et lui fit un faible sourire.

-Je suis désolé, maman et papa veulent que la cérémonie se passe le plus calmement possible. Il n'y a que la famille et les amis proches qui ont le droit de venir. Enfin on ne compte pas les membres de l'Ordre qui sont là pour la sécurité.

-Je suis déjà au courant, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais y aller ils t'attendent.

-Oui. Et peut-être que…quand je rentrerai peut-être qu'on pourrait se faire un petit entraînement de Quidditch ? Est ce que tu voles bien sur un balai ?

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la question de Ron.

-On m'a dis que je me débrouillais pas trop mal, lança-t-il en rigolant.

-Super !

-Ron. Dépêche toi tout le monde t'attend ! s'écria Mr. Weasley

Ron courut pour rejoindre le petit groupe qui restait, les premiers à êtres sortis de la maison avaient déjà transplané escortés par des Aurors.

-Harry. Restes bien à l'intérieur du périmètre de la maison surtout, lança Sirius.

-On sera de retour à la fin de la journée, ajouta Rémus. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Nicolas est toujours à la maison. Et il y a aussi des Aurors qui sont présents sur place, et d'autres qui vont faire des allées et venues.

-Entendu.

-À tout à l'heure Harry ! s'exclama Ron.

Harry lui sourit, puis il les dévisagea un à un. La barrière entre le groupe et lui représentait parfaitement son ressenti face à la situation, encore une fois il avait l'impression d'être un étranger, un intrus. L'impression qu'il ne faisait pas partie du groupe, et qu'il n'en ferait jamais vraiment partie. Son regard se posa en dernier sur Sirius qui lui fit un grand geste pour le saluer. L'instant d'après, ils avaient tous disparus.

Il resta encore un moment dans le jardin, à contempler le paysage qui s'offrait à lui avant de fermer les yeux pour mieux apprécier les rayons du soleil sur son visage. Un léger bruit sur sa gauche attira son attention, il ouvrit un œil puis le deuxième et se tourna vers un arbre qui se trouvait là. Sur une des branches, un magnifique épervier à l'étrange plumage doré le fixait de ses yeux d'une couleur anormalement verte. Harry le regarda un moment, mais l'oiseau ne semblait pas vouloir détourner son regard du sien, ni même bouger la moindre plume. Il fronça les sourcils mais l'instant d'après, l'oiseau s'envola majestueusement. Il fit quelques pirouettes dans les airs avant de finalement disparaître au loin. Il était vraiment bizarre cet oiseau.


	10. Chapitre Dix

CHAPITRE DIX

Quand Harry rentra de nouveau dans la maison, il fut heureux de constater que l'atmosphère n'était plus aussi pesante. Il croisa quelques sorciers, des Aurors qui avaient passé la matinée dans une autre partie de la maison – jusqu'à quel point la demeure était-elle grande ? – mais ils ne semblèrent pas lui donner plus d'importance que cela. Visiblement, le petit groupe avec qui il avait discuté la veille au soir était resté plutôt discret sur sa condition et sur cette histoire de réalité alternative.

Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, surpris de voir Nicolas, le sorcier qu'il avait rencontré la veille dans les rues de Londres, assis sur une chaise en train de se balancer, les pieds posés sur la table dans un coin. Il avait un grand couteau dans la main droite, et une pomme qu'il découpait avec précaution dans l'autre. Quand Harry entra dans la pièce, le sorcier se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea pendant un moment.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré dans sa réalité, et jusqu'à maintenant, l'homme était resté plutôt silencieux face à tout ce qui s'était passé, et sur ce que Harry avait révélé à l'Ordre. Il ignorait s'il avait cru tout ce qu'il avait dit, ni même ce qu'il pensait de cette histoire de réalité alternative, mais il s'en fichait un petit peu. Harry le dévisagea à son tour en contournant la table pour aller se servir une tasse de thé. Il avait des cheveux blonds coupés très courts, un bouc très bien taillé et des yeux gris, perçants, qui lui donnait un air très sévère. Il avait également une forte carrure comme Harry avait pu s'en rendre compte la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

D'autres sorciers apparurent dans l'encadrement de la porte, ne jetant même pas un seul regard vers Harry.

-Zakharov. Nous on y va, on doit se rendre dans le nord du pays pour la tractation avec les loups-garous.

C'était donc comme cela qu'il s'appelait, Nicolas Zakharov.

-Est ce que le bureau a été prévenu ?

-Oui bien sûr ! Pour qui tu nous prends ?!

-Entendu ! Bon courage, ajouta-t il en se recoupant un autre morceau de pomme.

Les Aurors s'éloignèrent dans le couloir et ils entendirent tous les deux la porte de l'entrée se refermer derrière le groupe. Zakharov continuait de regarder Harry en mangeant sa pomme, ce dernier s'était appuyé contre le plan de travail et buvait son thé.

-Alors, commença Harry pour rompre le silence. Vous êtes un Auror ?

L'homme eut un petit rire amusé.

-Non. J'ai toujours été très mauvais en Potions. J'ai raté mon examen de BUSE et du coup j'ai pas pu passé mon ASPIC qui est indispensable pour pouvoir entrer dans le bureau.

-Et ça fait longtemps que vous faites partie de l'Ordre ?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions je trouve.

-C'est normal que je me renseigne sur les gens que j'ai autour de moi. Surtout les gens que je ne connais pas.

-Mais d'après ce que tu dis, tu viens d'une autre réalité donc théoriquement, tu ne connais personne ici.

-Mes amis ne m'ont pas semblé si différents ici. Ils sont à peu près comme je les ai connu.

-Tu as tord ! On ne peut pas être pareil en étant ici, à lutter sans cesse avec acharnement, et dans un autre monde où il n'y a eu aucune menace pendant des années.

-Je vous dis qu'ils sont pareils !

-Et moi je te dis que tu te trompes. Tu verras. Tôt ou tard tu t'en rendras compte.

-Qu'est ce que vous y connaissez au juste aux voyages temporels et aux changements de réalité ?

L'homme rigola de nouveau mais ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il fixa Harry de ses grands yeux gris, il avait l'air un peu menaçant avec son couteau dans la main.

-Je n'y connais pas grand chose mais toi non plus. Tu ne sais pas plus que moi ce qui s'est passé. Tu n'es qu'un gamin de quinze ans, un peu trop paumé si tu veux mon avis, qui se retrouve au milieu d'un conflit qu'il ne connaît pas, dans un univers qu'il ne pourra jamais comprendre.

-Qu'est ce que vous en savez ? Vous ne savez pas ce que j'ai traversé jusqu'à maintenant.

-Ça n'a rien de comparable avec ce qui se passe ici. Ça j'en suis persuadé. Quand tu mettras le nez dehors, tu t'en rendras compte. En attendant tu devrais te tenir tranquille, on n'a pas besoin d'un gamin pleurnichard et capricieux ici !

Il faisait clairement référence à la façon dont Harry avait réagit la veille, quand il avait appris au début qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir récupérer sa baguette, et aux larmes qu'il avait versé lors de sa discussion avec Dumbledore. Harry fronça les sourcils, énervé de voir que le sorcier parlait ainsi de sa vulnérabilité et surtout des conditions qu'il avait exigées. Pourquoi est ce que personne ne voulait-il comprendre à quel point il était primordial qu'il récupère cette baguette ?

C'était sa baguette. Celle qui lui avait permis de revoir ses parents dans le cimetière chez les Jedusor, celle qui lui avait permis de fuir ce soir là et pouvoir revenir à Poudlard pour prévenir tout le monde que Voldemort était de retour. Après avoir vu la façon dont le mage noir et Dumbledore s'étaient déchainés lors de leur duel au Ministère, il savait pertinemment que s'il avait eu une autre baguette en main le soir de la Troisième Tâche, il aurait été exterminé par son ennemi. Il n'avait clairement pas le niveau pour l'affronter en combat singulier.

Harry allait rétorquer quelque chose mais Zakharov se leva de sa chaise quand d'autres sorciers entrèrent dans la pièce, visiblement pour lui parler d'une affaire urgente, et il renonça à s'expliquer avec lui. Il remonta en quatrième vitesse dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Ron, il n'avait envie de voir personne. Il passa le reste de la journée à s'exercer avec la baguette qu'il avait emprunté. Le seul avantage à vivre sous le règne de Voldemort, c'était le fait de pouvoir utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard sans se priver. Il n'y avait plus aucune restriction pour les sorciers de premier cycle.

En début de soirée, il commença à avoir faim, mais il savait pertinemment que personne ne se mettrait à table avant que le petit groupe ne soit rentré du cimetière. À vrai dire, il avait entendu des bruits dans les couloirs, des portes s'ouvrir et se fermer pendant toute l'après-midi et il en était arrivé à la conclusion que tous les membres de l'Ordre ne pouvaient pas passer tous leur repas tous ensemble, il y avait beaucoup trop de monde avec des emplois du temps trop diversifiés. Chacun devait gérer son temps comme bon lui semblait, ou comme c'était possible en fonction des missions et des temps de repos.

Incapable de rester enfermé dans sa chambre plus longtemps, il décida de sortir pour aller faire le tour du propriétaire. Comme il l'avait déjà remarqué, la maison était beaucoup plus grande que ce que pouvait laisser penser la demeure vue de l'extérieure. La plupart des pièces avaient leurs portes fermées, Harry n'avait pas osé y entrer de peur de déranger mais pour les quelques unes qui étaient libres d'accès, il avait surtout pu voir des bureaux où étaient entassés un nombre incalculable de parchemins et de grimoires, ainsi que des objets en tout genre que Harry n'avait jamais vu et dont il ignorait quel pouvait en être l'usage.

En continuant à déambuler dans les couloirs, il tomba finalement sur une salle dont la double porte d'accès était grande ouverte. La pièce était très grande, la plus grande qu'il avait vu depuis qu'il était arrivé – si on ne comptait pas le salon qui était la pièce à vivre principale – et l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait était très agréable. Au milieu de la pièce, il y avait une grande table rectangulaire, autour de laquelle avait été installées des dizaines de chaises et Harry pensa tout de suite que l'endroit devait servir à réunir le maximum de membres de l'Ordre lors des tenues des réunions importantes. Il y avait également une grande cheminée, qui était éteinte ce jour là bien évidemment, et de nombreux canapés et fauteuils moelleux.

Mais ce qui attira l'attention de Harry, ce fût l'immense mur tout au fond. Jusque là, il avait remarqué que la plupart des pièces avaient des murs bruts en brique mais ce mûr ci était recouvert d'un étrange papier peint, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensa en le voyant car en s'approchant un peu plus, il constata qu'il s'agissait en fait d'une grande tapisserie. Dessus, il y avait des dizaines de visages, comme si des photos avaient été collées par dessus la tapisserie, des visages dont la plupart étaient familiers à Harry, il s'agissait de l'ensemble des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

En regardant avec plus d'attention, il compris aussitôt que les photos étaient organisées hiérarchiquement, en fonction de la date d'entrée de chaque sorcier et sorcière dans l'organisation. Tout en haut de la tapisserie, il y avait bien évidemment le fondateur du groupe, Albus Dumbledore. Il reconnu ensuite juste en dessous de nombreux visages, qu'il avait déjà vu sur la photo que Sirius lui avait donné au début de l'année : le premier groupe qui avait combattu Voldemort il y a de nombreuses années, au début du règne du mage noir. Il y avait Sirius, Rémus, les parents de Neville, Mr. et Mrs. Weasley ainsi que ses parents bien évidemment. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur eux, son regard plongé dans le leur. Les photos n'étaient pas des photos que l'on trouvait ordinairement dans le monde des sorciers, elles ne bougeaient pas, mais Harry était quand même heureux de pouvoir voir le visage de son père et de sa mère. Leurs photos, contrairement à la plupart des autres, n'étaient pas en couleur mais en noir et blanc, certainement dû au fait qu'ils étaient morts.

Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il continua à descendre pour voir les photos suivantes, et il fut surpris de voir le visage de Rogue. Il savait qu'il n'y avait plus de doute quand à sa loyauté envers Dumbledore, mais il avait également appris qu'il avait travaillé pour le compte de ce dernier, comme espion, en faisant croire à Voldemort et aux Mangemorts qu'il était toujours de leur côté dans le but de récupérer des informations sur eux. Le fait d'apparaître sur un mur comme celui-ci pour Rogue ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, il avait perdu sa condition d'espion et était maintenant entièrement dévolu à l'Ordre du Phénix. Il s'attarda également un moment sur sa photo, comme toujours il avait un regard très sérieux et très froid. Mais il avait également l'air particulièrement épuisé et affaiblit, la photo avait dû être prise suite à la perte de sa condition d'espion. Comment Voldemort et les Mangemorts avaient-ils appris que Rogue les avait berné pendant des années ? Il n'en savait rien mais il pouvait bien imaginer leur colère au moment où ils s'en étaient rendu compte, surtout celle de Voldemort. Rogue avait dû affronter beaucoup d'épreuves, et cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il était l'une des cibles principales du mage noir et de ses serviteurs aujourd'hui, l'un des sorciers à abattre absolument.

Les autres visages, il les connaissait beaucoup moins, bon nombre de membres lui étaient totalement inconnu, de visage et de nom, mais après tout c'était logique. Cela faisait une vingtaine d'année que Voldemort était apparu, les rangs de l'Ordre avait largement grandit depuis cette date, bien plus que dans la réalité d'où il venait où le groupe était resté en suspend, n'ayant aucune lutte à effectuer. Parmi les dernières recrues il y avait Zakharov, qui avait visiblement rejoint l'Ordre quelques mois auparavant, et Elizabeth qui était une toute nouvelle recrue. En descendant son regard, son visage s'assombrit en voyant la photo de Bill, également en noir et blanc. La contemplation de ce mur allait certainement être impossible pour la famille Weasley, les prochains jours du moins. Il sourit ensuite en voyant le visage de Fred et Georges un peu plus bas, l'un à côté de l'autre, particulièrement souriants. Ils étaient fiers d'entrer dans l'Ordre, ça se voyait. Il fut également surpris de voir le visage souriant de Cédric Diggory, ici il était toujours en vie et donc membre de l'Ordre.

Perdu dans ses pensées en repensant à la soirée de la Troisième Tâche, il n'entendit pas quelqu'un s'avancer dans son dos, et se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul une fois que la personne était arrivée à son niveau, c'était Sirius.

-Sirius ! Vous êtes tous rentrés !

-Oui on vient juste d'arriver. Plutôt impressionnant ce mur hein ?

-Oui. Il ressemble un peu à l'arbre généalogique qu'il y a chez toi, Square Grimmaurd.

-Tu connais ma maison ?

-Oui. J'y ai passé une bonne partie de l'été l'année dernière.

-Je vois. À vrai dire ce n'est plus ma maison, Bellatrix a trouvé le moyen d'y entrer, on était plus en sécurité.

-Je vois.

-Mais ce mur n'a rien à voir ! Il est beaucoup plus beau, et beaucoup plus complet. Tu as vu les numéros qu'il y a en dessous de chaque personne, ceux qui bougent légèrement ?

-Oui. Ça correspond à quoi ?

-À des codes. Chaque Quartier Général et chaque endroit clé à un code à cinq chiffre, et pour chaque membre de l'Ordre, un code apparaît en dessous de leur nom pour savoir où il se trouve. Ça permet de suivre tout le monde.

-C'est génial !

-Oui, et vraiment très utile. On répertorie au fur et à mesure les nouveaux quartiers généraux que l'on trouve, et les endroits que l'on fréquente régulièrement aussi comme le Chemin de Traverse, Gringotts, Poudlard, St Mangouste…

-Ça fonctionne un peu comme l'horloge de Mr. et Mrs. Weasley, qui indique où sont les membres de la famille.

-Oui c'est vrai, je me souviens avoir vu cette horloge à l'époque où ils vivaient au Terrier. Ils ne l'ont plus maintenant. Le mur est beaucoup plus utile, surtout que presque tous les membres de la famille sont dans l'Ordre.

-À part Ron.

-Oui. Et…et Bill maintenant.

-Oui, souffla Harry en baissant les yeux. Comment ça s'est passé au cimetière ?

-Il n'y a eu aucun incident, pas d'attaque heureusement. C'est pour cela qu'on organise les funérailles le plus vite possible dès qu'il y a un mort. Comme ça, on diminue le risque de se faire attaquer par les Mangemorts, ils n'ont pas le temps d'apprendre qui est mort et où il sera enterré.

-Oui je comprends.

-Nicolas m'a dit qu'il ne t'avait pas vu depuis ce matin.

-Oui j'avais envie d'être un peu seul, je me suis exercé avec ma baguette.

-Tu n'as rien mangé alors ce midi ?

-Non.

-Allez viens ! Tu dois mourir de faim !

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans la salle à manger, Sirius connaissait visiblement les lieux comme sa poche. Dans la salle il y avait tout le petit groupe qui avait assisté aux funérailles de Bill, sauf Mr. et Mrs. Weasley qui étaient dans le salon, en train de remercier et faire leur au revoir aux derniers membres de leur famille qui n'allaient pas tarder à quitter les lieux. Tout avait déjà été dressé pour le repas, alors Harry décida d'aller s'asseoir dans un coin, près de Ron. Tonks et Elizabeth étaient en train de finir de préparer les victuailles, alors que Kingsley et Rogue étaient en grande conversation. Rémus lisait la gazette du sorcier, mais il leva les yeux de son journal quand Sirius s'approcha de lui.

-Je suis désolé on est rentré plus tard que prévu, on ne va pas pouvoir s'entraîner au Quidditch aujourd'hui.

-C'est pas grave on fera ça une autre fois.

-Ça te dit une partie d'échecs avant le dîner ?

-Je veux bien mais je préfère te prévenir, je suis vraiment trop nul.

-Je suis pas un expert non plus.

-Tu es trop modeste, je sais très bien que tu es un joueur excellent. Tu nous as fais gagner la partie sur l'échiquier géant il y a quatre ans, ajouta Harry en attrapant une carafe remplit de jus de citrouille.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, et il soupira en tenant toujours la carafe dans les mains.

-Pardon. J'ai pas encore l'habitude. J'oublis que tout ça ne s'est jamais passé pour vous.

-Une partie d'échec géante ! s'exclama Ron. Mais quand ? Comment ?

Voyant que Ron voulait absolument en savoir plus, et qu'il avait attiré l'attention des autres membres du groupe, il raconta les événements qui s'était passés lors de leur première année à Poudlard, et comment ils avaient empêché le retour de Voldemort.

-J'aurais adoré vivre ça, lança finalement Ron une fois que Harry eut terminé son récit. Ma première année à Poudlard a été des plus ennuyante, je ne brillais pas en cours et je n'arrêtais pas de me faire chambrer par Fred et Georges. Sans parler du Préfet Percy qui était tout le temps sur mon dos.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait vraiment du mal à imaginer un seul instant qu'une année à Poudlard puisse être tranquille mais après tout, c'était principalement les tentatives répétées de Voldemort pour réapparaître qui avaient apportés le plus d'action dans la réalité d'où il venait.

Mr. et Mrs. Weasley firent ensuite leur apparition dans la pièce, tous les deux particulièrement accablés, même si c'était Mrs. Weasley qui étaient dans le pire état, le teint pâle et les yeux rougis à force d'avoir pleuré. Elle insista auprès d'Elizabeth et Tonks pour les aider à finir de préparer le repas, en bonne femme d'intérieur qu'elle était mais pour les deux femmes s'étaient hors de question, et elles la firent asseoir pour qu'elle se repose après cette journée épuisante. Harry remarqua que Mr. Weasley était particulièrement agité, il avait tenu à serrer la main et remercier chacune des personnes présentes qui avaient aidé pour la sécurité du groupe lors des funérailles. Visiblement, il ne pouvait pas se contenter de rester assis, il avait besoin d'occuper son esprit, pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'émotion. Tous semblaient l'avoir compris aussi, et chacun à leur tour, ils prirent un moment pour échanger quelques mots avec lui. Harry fut surpris de voir qu'il était particulièrement apprécié, et par tout le monde. Il avait toujours vu Mr. Weasley comme un homme assez banal, un sorcier doué puisqu'il travaillait tout de même au Ministère, sans être exceptionnellement puissant non plus. Sans parler de son amour et de son intérêt pour les moldus qui le rendait un peu excentrique. Mais à cet instant précis, il remarqua beaucoup d'affection et de respect pour lui dans les yeux de chacun. Même Rogue lui avait serré la main de façon franche, sans le prendre de haut, sans mépris ni dédain alors qu'il l'avait toujours imaginé bien plus proche des personnes comme les Malefoy que les Weasley. Il l'avait d'ailleurs probablement été dans sa jeunesse, mais aujourd'hui tout était différent.

Après avoir fais le tour de la pièce, Mr. Weasley se posta finalement devant Ron et Harry.

-Ah Harry, je ne t'avais pas vu. On s'est inquiété en apprenant par Nicolas que tu avais disparu depuis un petit moment.

-Pardon. J'en ai profité pour faire un petit tour dans la maison et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer.

-Il a trouvé la pièce du bureau principal, lança Sirius. Il a beaucoup aimé la tapisserie, ajouta-t-il en rigolant.

-Cette chose est vraiment atroce ! s'exclama Tonks. Je ne supporte pas ma tête dessus !

-Mais non tu es magnifique ma chérie, s'empressa de dire Rémus.

-Je suis bien d'accord avec Tonks. On devrait vraiment refaire les photos, ajouta Elizabeth.

-Moi je te trouve très bien dessus Elizabeth, lança Sirius avec un sourire charmeur.

Harry la vit sourire à la remarque de son parrain, Rogue un peu plus loin ne semblait en revanche pas du tout apprécier. Il avait le visage tendu, la mâchoire serrée.

-Qu'est ce que tu en penses toi Harry des photos ? demanda finalement Sirius en se tournant vers lui.

-Je trouve ça très bien ce que vous avez fais. Et…et j'étais plutôt content de voir le visage de mes parents, j'en ai pas souvent l'occasion.

Le lourd silence qui suivit sa dernière phrase n'échappa pas à Harry, et il s'en voulu aussitôt de les mettre dans une situation qu'ils vivaient tous de façon très embarrassante.

-Tu n'as pas de photo de tes parents ? demanda Ron, alors que les autres étaient incapable de parler.

-Si. Hagrid m'en a donné quelques unes à la fin de ma première année, je pense qu'il les a récupéré auprès de vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Sirius et Rémus. Mais à force de les regarder, je les connais par cœur.

Voyant que l'ambiance était toujours aussi pesante, il poursuivit.

-Mais j'ai pu parler avec ma mère une fois. C'était l'avantage d'avoir une baguette jumelle de celle de Vol…de Jedusor. Toutes les personnes qu'il avait assassinées sont réapparues devant moi, et quand ça a été le tour de mes parents, ils m'ont parlé, avant de m'aider à m'échapper en aveuglant quelques secondes Jedusor.

-C'est pour ça que tu veux absolument récupérer ta baguette, lança Sirius, plus comme une affirmation qu'une véritable question.

-Oui il y a un peu de cela. J'ignore si le Priori Incantatum se fera si on s'affronte de nouveau, mais je reste convaincu que c'est cette baguette que je dois avoir.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, tout le monde appréciant le repas qui avait été préparé, et appréciant surtout de passer un moment tous ensemble après la journée difficile qu'ils venaient de vivre. À la fin du repas, alors que certains commençaient à somnoler, un petit bruit sec se fit entendre dans le couloir. La seconde d'après, un elfe de maison, tenant un grand paquet dans les mains, entra dans la pièce en s'inclinant devant tout le monde. Juste après, un hibou entra dans la maison par la fenêtre de la cuisine et alla se poser sur le dossier d'une des chaises autour de la table de la salle à manger, sous le regard de tout le petit groupe. Il lâcha l'enveloppe qu'il tenait à la patte, laquelle se mit à bouger toute seule, rappelant étrangement à Harry la lettre du Ministère qu'il avait reçu au début de l'année lui annonçant son renvoi de Poudlard. À la différence près que le papier de celle ci avait une étrange couleur bleutée.

La voix qui s'en échappa pour délivrer son message n'était pas étrangère à Harry mais il ne reconnu l'expéditeur de la lettre qu'en entendant son nom prononcé.

« Veuillez prendre note qu'en ce jour du 18 Juin 1996, à 21h45, le Gobelin Gripsec, chargé des questions relatives aux transferts de niveau 3 et des héritages sous protections renforcées, a procédé au transfert d'un objet du coffre 913 à destinataire classé confidentiel.»

-Le coffre 913, c'est celui d'Albus, lança Rogue.

-Pourquoi n'est-il pas allé à Gringotts lui même pour aller chercher ce qu'il voulait envoyer à Harry ? demanda Rémus.

-Ca fait des semaines qu'il n'a plus mit les pieds dans la banque. Il soupçonne les Gobelins de faire des arrangements avec les Mangemorts.

« Notez également qu'une bourse, contenant la valeur de 7 Galions a été ajouté au transfert, sur demande express du propriétaire du coffre 913. Merci de procéder à la récupération des biens concernant ce transfert dans les plus brefs délais pour autoriser le retour de l'elfe numéro 13792. »

-L'elfe 13792 ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout le monde a peur de sortir de chez soi, les gens ne veulent même plus aller à Gringotts alors la banque utilise des elfes maintenant ! lança Ron. Ils en ont tellement qu'ils ne se donnent même plus la peine de leur donner des noms.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est ignoble ! Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça !

-Ce sont des Gobelins, et des Gobelins qui travaillent à Gringotts. Ils font ce qu'ils veulent.

-Mais c'est horrible !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'est comme ça.

L'elfe en question avait regardé tour à tour les personnes présentes dans la salle, jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur Harry, et il commença à s'approcher de lui. Visiblement, on lui avait donné une description physique de la personne à qui il devait remettre le paquet et la bourse pleine de Galions. Quand il le vit arriver à sa hauteur, Harry se baissa et ramassa ce qu'il avait pour lui en lui faisant un sourire.

-Merci.

L'elfe ouvrit de grands yeux et commença à tortiller ses doigts, apparemment très mal à l'aise de voir un sorcier le remercier alors qu'il n'avait rien fais d'autre que son travail. Pendant un instant, Harry crut que l'elfe allait faire un malaise, là, dans la salle à manger, ou bien qu'il allait commencer à se taper la tête partout comme l'avait fait à l'époque Dobby, mais finalement dans un nouveau petit bruit sec, il disparut sa tâche était accomplie. Harry ressentit tout de suite énormément de tristesse pour lui, et pour tous les elfes qui travaillaient à Gringotts. Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête que ferait Hermione si elle apprenait qu'une telle chose existait.

-Et les 7 Galions c'est pour quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Pour la baguette, répondit Harry avant tous les autres. Le fait de me faufiler chez Ollivander ne me donne pas le droit de voler une baguette. Dumbledore veut que je la paye.

-Je vois.

-Normalement j'ai reçu un héritage assez conséquent de mes parents, mis vu qu'ici je suis mort, je suppose qu'il n'y a plus rien dans mon coffre.

-Non, lança Sirius un peu tendu après avoir regardé Rémus. C'est nous qui avons tout récupéré.

Il baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait honte mais il n'y avait rien de honteux là-dedans pour Harry, c'était tout à fait compréhensible.

-Tu n'as pas à ressentir de honte ou de gêne Sirius. C'est normal que vous en ayez hérité, vous étiez les meilleurs amis de mes parents. Je comprends tout à fait leur choix.

-Oui mais…heu…normalement c'est ta famille qui aurait dû tout récupérer.

-Ma famille ? Et bien du côté de mon père je n'en ai jamais entendu parler, je suppose qu'ils n'étaient pas très proches d'eux. Et du côté de ma mère, ma tante et mon oncle n'auraient rien mérité. Ils détestent les sorciers et n'auraient probablement même pas accepté une seule noise venant de mes parents.

-Peu importe Harry, lança Sirius d'un air grave tout à coup. Ton oncle et ta tante sont des moldus, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir de ne pas comprendre notre monde. Ce ne sont pas les premiers à ne pas apprécier les sorciers à cause de leur différence.

Visiblement il se sentait vraiment mal, comme s'il avait récupéré quelque chose qu'il ne lui revenait pas de droit. Depuis la mort de ses parents, il ne s'était certainement jamais inquiété d'avoir récupéré l'héritage de James et Lily mais le fait d'avoir Harry, là, devant ses yeux, semblait le faire énormément culpabiliser. Harry regarda le reste du groupe, personne ne disait rien. Rémus aussi semblait accablé, et il n'aimait pas les voir comme ça. Lentement il s'approcha de son parrain et déposa une main sur son épaule. Quand ce dernier releva la tête vers lui, il lui sourit.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir Sirius. Je suis content que vous ayez récupéré cet argent. Mon oncle et ma tante ne font pas que dénigrer les sorciers. Pendant 10 ans, suite à la mort de mes parents, j'ai vécu chez eux, dans un placard miteux et poussiéreux sous l'escalier. Ils m'ont à peine nourrit, ne m'ont jamais rien acheté, ne m'ont jamais fais de cadeaux. C'était à peine s'ils me traitaient mieux qu'un chien. Ils m'ont même fais croire que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture.

-Quoi ?

Sirius était scandalisé, tout comme les autres personnes présentes. Mrs. Weasley venait de se plaquer la main sur la bouche, visiblement le fait d'apprendre que des gens pouvaient se comporter ainsi avec un membre de leur propre famille était quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à envisager. Rogue fronçait les sourcils, mais Harry le voyait mal ressentir une quelconque forme de compassion pour lui. Les autres étaient tout aussi surpris et scandalisés que Sirius.

-Toute ma vie ils m'ont caché ma condition de sorcier. Je n'ai appris l'existence de notre monde que le jour où j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard. Alors sincèrement, je suis content qu'il n'ait rien reçu à la mort de mes parents.

-Attends, attends ! s'exclama alors Ron. Tu veux dire, que de là où tu viens, tu as sauvé le monde des sorciers, tu as presque détruit Tu-Sais-Qui alors que tu étais un bébé, et pourtant on t'a laissé croupir pendant 10 ans chez des moldus aussi horribles que ça ?

-Oui.

-Mais c'est pas juste ! Pourquoi est ce qu'on t'a envoyé là-bas ?

-Je me pose la même question depuis des années. C'était la volonté de Dumbledore, j'ignore pourquoi.

-Si c'est Albus qui a décidé ça c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison, dit Rogue froidement.

Harry lui lança un regard noir, mais n'ajouta rien.

-En tout cas, sache que tu peux aller dans mon compte pour te servir quand tu le voudras Harry. Ca fait des années de toute façon que les comptes des membres de l'Ordre servent en partie pour notre petit groupe. Donc si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu peux y aller. Mon coffre c'est le coffre 711.

-Merci, c'est gentil Sirius.

-L'accès y est protégé par un mot de passe qu'il te suffit de donner au Gobelin quand tu arrives.

Il s'approcha de Harry et se pencha pour lui chuchoter le mot de passe à l'oreille, et le mot qu'il avait choisi fit sourire Harry.

-Tu aurais pu le donner à haute voix, lança Rémus. Tout le monde le connaît ici.

-Non Severus ne le connaît pas. Et je ne veux pas qu'il aille fouiner dans mon coffre !

-Je ne vois pas ce que j'irais y faire ! Ma fortune est bien plus importante que la tienne.

-C'est parce que tu te fais jamais plaisir ! Tu ne t'offres jamais rien, t'as aucune déco chez toi, et tu portes toujours les même fringues sinistres !

-La ferme Black ! s'exclama Rogue en se levant de sa chaise.

La tension était palpable dans la salle, mais personne ne semblait vraiment s'en inquiéter. Harry soupçonna que ce genre de petits échanges entre Rogue et Sirius devaient arriver fréquemment, surtout si ça faisait plus de 15 ans qu'ils devaient se supporter comme cela tous les étés. Mr. Weasley et Rémus tentaient de calmer le jeu, mais Elizabeth et Tonks, elles, étaient mortes de rire.

-Reconnais le ! Le simple fric que tu claques c'est pour t'acheter des ingrédients qui te servent à jouer au parfait alchimiste !

Rogue avait un regard qui laissait transparaître toute sa rage, et il avait la mâchoire et les poings serrés comme s'il se retenait de se jeter sur Sirius pour débuter un duel de moldu, comme Harry avait entendu McGonagall le dire une fois, après son altercation avec Malefoy lors d'un match de Quidditch. Le Maître des Potions se tourna ensuite vers Elizabeth, qui riait toujours avec Tonks, sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle et il croisa les bras avant de regarder Sirius de nouveau, un rictus mauvais au quoi des lèvres.

-Au moins mes dépenses sont utiles, pour mon travail et pour l'Ordre. C'est pas comme certains qui dilapident tous dans l'alcool et les filles de joies de l'Auberge de la Velane Pimpante.

-Quoi ? Comment est ce que tu…Rémus !

-Hey j'ai rien fais moi. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut rien lui cacher. Tu n'avais qu'à pas m'en parler alors que tu savais très bien qu'ensuite je partais en mission avec lui.

-Severus a pris la très mauvaise habitude de s'introduire dans l'esprit des gens régulièrement pour savoir ce qu'ils ont en tête, expliqua Tonks à Elizabeth.

-Ah vraiment ?! s'exclama cette dernière en regardant Rogue qui venait de se tourner de nouveau vers elle. Dans ce cas il va falloir que je fasse attention à ce à quoi je pense, ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils, ne sachant pas où elle voulait en venir et il fut légèrement déstabilisé de voir les deux jeunes femmes repartir de plus belle dans leur fou rire.

-Et sinon Harry, on peut savoir ce que Dumbledore t'as envoyé ? demanda Tonks après plusieurs minutes une fois qu'elle avait retrouvé son calme.

Tous se tournèrent vers lui à ce moment là, curieux de découvrir ce que le paquet contenait. Sauf Sirius et Rémus, qui s'étaient échangés un petit regard complice, et Harry savait très bien pourquoi.

-Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda-t-il. Dumbledore ne vous en a jamais parlé ?

-Non.

-C'est bizarre qu'il ne l'ai pas fais durant toute ces années. Il l'a partagé avec moi peu de temps après mon arrivée à Poudlard.

-Ne vous donnez pas plus d'importance que vous n'en avez Potter, lança Rogue froidement.

-Allez ne te fais pas prier Harry !

-Non. Après tout, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Rogue et en reprenant les mots qu'il avait lui-même utilisé un peu plus tôt, si c'est Dumbledore qui a décidé ça c'est qu'il y a une bonne raison.

Sa phrase eut l'effet escompté, Rogue était fou de rage, alors que Sirius, lui, était à son tour mort de rire, à côté d'un Rémus qui ne pouvait s'empêchait de sourire également, même s'il se retenait de ne pas se moquer de Rogue ouvertement.

-En tout cas ça me sera très utile pour récupérer ma baguette, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Il faudra attendre de voir cela avec Dumbledore, lança Rémus en reprenant un air sérieux.

-Quoi ? Mais dans combien de temps il sera là ?

-Je ne sais pas, des jours, des semaines.

-Des semaines ? Mais je vais pas attendre aussi longtemps pour récupérer ma baguette ! Il faut que j'aille chez Ollivander le plus tôt possible. Pourquoi pas demain ?

Mr. Weasley s'étrangla avec la gorgée de jus de citrouille qu'il venait de prendre, et toussa longuement avant de prendre la parole.

-Non Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Il faut qu'on organise comment on va s'y prendre, en détail, et le mieux c'est encore d'attendre l'avis d'Albus. En attendant tu vas rester caché ici.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais, trancha Sirius, ayant lui aussi également retrouvé son sérieux. Et maintenant vous devriez aller vous coucher tous les deux. Je vous signale que demain vous êtes réquisitionnés pour faire un peu de rangement dans la maison, c'est un vrai foutoir ici !

Encore du rangement ? Encore des journées à devoir nettoyer, dépoussiérer et ordonner ? Cela lui rappelait l'été qu'il avait passé au Square Grimmaurd l'année précédente, et Harry n'aimait pas du tout ça. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer quelque chose, mais Ron le tira par la manche de sa chemise.

-Viens Harry, lança Ron. On ferait mieux de remonter dans notre chambre.

Harry hésita un instant, puis ferma la bouche et acquiesça avant de le suivre dans le couloir, sans un dernier regard pour les autres. En arrivant dans la chambre, Harry fut surpris de voir que Ron était toujours aussi calme, alors que lui bouillonnait intérieurement, commençant à faire les cents pas.

-Ça ne te dérange pas toi ça ? Qu'il te prenne pour une espèce de femme de ménage, une bonne à tout faire ?

-Si bien sûr. Mais qu'est ce que tu veux y faire ? Ça fait des années que je passe mes étés à nettoyer les quartiers généraux, à classer leurs rapports et leurs dossiers, ce genre de chose. J'y suis habitué maintenant.

-Et ça t'est égal qu'ils te traitaient comme ça ?

-Non, mais ils ne me laissent pas le choix. Il me dise que c'est le seul moyen que j'ai de me rendre utile.

-C'est n'importe quoi !

-Je ne me prends pas la tête pour ça, et tu ne devrais pas non plus. Je me dis que j'aurais bientôt l'opportunité de prouver ma valeur. Et en mars l'année prochain je pourrais faire partie de l'Ordre, il me reste que quelques mois à attendre.

Harry soupira, ne sachant pas quoi dire face à cela.

-Et sinon, moi je peux savoir ce que c'est, ce fameux objet que Dumbledore t'as envoyé ? demanda Ron pour changer de sujet.

-Oui bien sûr !

Comme lors de son premier Noel à Poudlard, il déballa sa cape et l'enfila en la posant sur ses épaules, le rendant parfaitement invisible de la nuque jusqu'aux pieds.

-Wouahh ! C'est ça que Dumbledore t'as donné !? Une cape d'invisibilité !

-Oui. Elle appartenait à mon père.

-Mais c'est dément ! C'est un objet super rare.

-Je sais. Je m'en suis souviens servie depuis que je l'ai, elle est très utile, même si pas toujours pratique.

-Et tu es vraiment invisible aux yeux de tous ?

-De presque tous. Je sais par exemple que Fol Œil peut me voir avec son œil magique. Et ça ne marche pas non plus avec les Détraqueurs.

-Mais c'est génial Harry ! Tu as tellement de chance d'avoir un tel objet.

Il lui sourit et enleva sa cape de ses épaules pour la déposa sur son lit, avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de Ron pour commencer à jouer. Au bout de trois heures de temps, et après que Harry ait raconté en détail ses cinq années passées à Poudlard devant un Ron totalement ébahit parce tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, ils mirent finalement fin à leurs parties d'échecs, devant une victoire écrasante du jeune Weasley comme Harry s'y attendait.

La maison était très calme maintenant, et même quand Harry alla ouvrir la porte de leur chambre et passa sa tête dans le couloir, il n'entendit rien du tout.

-Est ce que c'est toujours aussi tranquille le soir ? demanda-t-il en refermant la porte. Tout le monde dort si tôt, alors qu'il est à peine une heure ?

-Non bien sûr que non ! La plupart des membres restent éveillés bien plus tard que cela, ils doivent parfois partir en mission en plein milieu de la nuit et ils ont également des rapports à écrire. Mais ils le font le plus souvent dans des bureaux ou des salles qui leur servent de chambre pour certain.

-Alors il n'y a personne dans le salon ou la salle à manger ?

-Normalement non. Enfin ça arrive que Sirius et Rémus restent dans les fauteuils à discuter quand ils n'ont pas de travail, mais ça n'arrive pas souvent. Pourquoi ?

-Est ce que tu aurais un sac à dos à me prêter ? demanda Harry sans répondre à la question de son ami.

-Heu…oui mais…commença-t-il alors qu'il allait chercher un sac dans son armoire et qu'il le tendit à Harry.

-Merci.

-Et qu'est ce que tu comptes en faire exactement ?

-C'est pour mettre ma cape dedans une fois que je serai sorti du quartier général.

-QUOI ?

Ron venait de crier, mais Harry lui fit signe rapidement de se taire. Seulement c'était trop tard, quelqu'un les avait déjà entendu, et la seconde d'après, dans un petit bruit sec, Fred et George firent leur apparition dans leur chambre ils venaient de transplaner.

-Encore une fois petit frère, on a eu la chance d'entendre ta voix douce et mélodieuse.

-On peut savoir ce qui nous vaut ce plaisir ?

-Rien du tout, rétorqua Ron. Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici ? Vous n'êtes pas en train de travailler sur vos farces et attrapes ?

-Si bien sûr.

-Tu veux jouer les cobayes ?

-Non merci, dit Ron en faisait la grimace, se souvenait certainement de ce qui s'était passé une des dernières fois qu'il avait essayé un produit Weasley.

-Harry ? demanda Fred en se tournant vers lui.

-Non plus merci.

-Qu'est ce que vous étiez en train de préparer vous deux ?

-Rien du tout, lança Harry un peu trop précipitamment peut-être.

-Harry veut quitter le quartier général pour se rendre chez Ollivander.

-Ron !

-Ah ouais, rien que ça, dit George amusé en se tournant à son tour vers lui.

-Quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te laisser sortir comme ça sans rien faire ?

-Oui ! Écoutez, poursuivit Harry. Je sais très bien que ça n'a pas de sens pour vous, mais il faut vraiment que je récupère cette baguette. C'est primordial.

-Tu as promis à Dumbledore que tu resterais ici sagement !

-J'ai promis que je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que je reçoive la cape, nuance. Il me l'a envoyé, ça veut dire qu'il me donner l'autorisation d'y aller.

-Et où c'est écrit ça ?

-C'est Dumbledore ! Il fonctionne de cette façon. Et puis d'ailleurs, je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir. De personne ici !

-Houlà ! Ca va calme toi Harry, lança Fred !

-C'est vrai, faut pas te mettre dans des états pareil, ajouta George.

Ils le firent asseoir sur son lit, en se mettant l'un à sa droite, et le deuxième à sa gauche.

-Est ce que tu as un plan pour arriver à tes fins ?

-Ou au moins une vague idée de comment tu vas t'y prendre ?

-Heu…Et bien…Déjà il faut que je me rende à Londres. Je pourrais utiliser la poudre de cheminette, ou peut-être le Magicobus, ajouta Harry en les voyant sourire à l'allusion du premier moyen de transport.

Cette fois les jumeaux éclatèrent de rire, chacun en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Harry, Harry, Harry…Heureusement que tu vis dans un monde où la tranquillité régnait jusqu'à il y a encore pas longtemps. Parce que sinon, tu n'aurais pas fais long feu…

Il croisa les bras et fronça les sourcils, mécontent, il n'était tout de même pas aussi empoté ! Il était juste dans un monde qui n'était pas régit par les mêmes règles, il fallait qu'il s'habitue !

-T'en fais pas va ! On va t'aider à la récupérer ta fameuse baguette !

-Quoi vous allez l'aider ? Vous avez perdu la tête ! Maman va vous tuer !

Un grand sourire apparut sur le visage de Fred et George alors qu'ils s'échangeaient un petit regard complice. Visiblement, la possibilité de mettre leur mère hors d'elle ne semblait pas les déranger ou les effrayer. Bien au contraire.


	11. Chapitre Onze

CHAPITRE ONZE

-Ron, on est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix maintenant. Quoi qu'on fasse, on mettra toujours Maman en colère.

-Et puis on est majeur, on peut faire ce qu'on veut.

-Moi aussi je veux aider ! s'exclama Ron soudainement. Je veux venir avec vous !

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée.

-Il faudra que quelqu'un reste ici pour nous couvrir.

-C'est hors de question ! Si vous me laissez en plan ici je raconterai tout à l'Ordre !

Fred soupira avant de se tourner vers Harry.

-On verra ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il faut qu'on organise un petit peu les choses.

-Déjà pour aller jusqu'à Londres il n'y a aucun problème. Nous on a notre permis de transplaner, et on peut t'emmener…vous emmener, rectifia-il en voyant le regard noir de Ron, avec nous.

-Demain Maman voulait faire le ménage, elle va venir ici pour vous réveiller vers 8h je pense. Alors le mieux se serait qu'on parte d'ici vers 7h, heure à laquelle Ollivander ouvre sa boutique. Ça nous laissera une bonne heure pour aller jusqu'à Londres et revenir à temps sans qu'ils ne remarquent quoi que ce soit.

-Ça me paraît bien comme plan ! lança Harry.

-Bien comme début de plan. Il va falloir qu'on fasse diversion ensuite. George, tu vas nous chercher ce qu'il nous faut ?

-Oui je m'en occupe.

Dans un petit bruit sec il disparut, alors que Harry fronçait les sourcils en se tournant vers Fred.

-Diversion ?

-Oui se sera indispensable crois moi. Mais déjà il faut qu'on sache comment tu vas aller dans la boutique. Tout le monde est automatiquement vérifié à l'entrée et tu ne pourras pas passer sans attirer l'attention. C'est pas banal un sorcier qui vient pour acheter une baguette alors qu'il a 15 ans.

-J'ai ma cape d'invisibilité pour ça ! dit Harry en lui montrant la cape.

Fred resta à contempler l'objet en question avant de reprendre.

-Se sera utile, mais pas suffisant. Tu pourras te faufiler dans la boutique sans problème avec ça, mais il faudra quand même que l'on fasse diversion pour que tu puisses entrer. Parce que si tu ouvres la porte comme ça en étant sous ta cape, les Mangemorts vont se poser des questions.

-Combien il y a de Mangemorts exactement ? demanda Harry.

-Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il y en a toujours au moins quatre ou cinq qui font des rondes, juste pour imposer leur présence et garder le climat de peur qui s'est instauré il y a de nombreuses années. D'ailleurs plus personne n'y va pour se balader, regarder un petit peu les nouveautés. Non, les sorciers font en sorte d'y rester le moins de temps possible et vont directement à l'essentiel en allant acheter ce dont ils ont besoin.

-C'est pour ça que les boutiques ont du mal à joindre les deux bouts, ajouta Ron. Les commerçants peinent à entrer dans leur frais et encore, heureusement que les élèves de Poudlard viennent se fournir chez eux. Sinon ça fait longtemps qu'ils auraient du fermer boutique.

-Oui, comme Pirouette et Badin ou bien la boutique de Fortârome. Ils ont eu de moins en moins de clients au fil des années, et finalement ils ont mis la clé sous la porte.

-Ils ont fermé tous les deux ?! s'exclama Harry. Je n'arrive pas à le croire.

Il savait très bien que ce monde ne pouvait être que différent de celui qu'il avait toujours connu, simplement parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu dans un monde qui était presque entièrement sous le contrôle de Voldemort. Il était revenu il y a un an c'est vrai, mais puisque le Ministère et la Gazette n'avaient pas cru ce qu'Harry avait dit à propos de son retour, le mage noir était resté caché, en agissant dans l'ombre. Tout allait être différent à partir de maintenant.

-Oui ils ont fermé. Ils n'ont pas eu trop le choix de toute façon.

-Et sinon pour les Mangemorts. Il n'y en a que sur le Chemin de Traverse, où y en a qui sont installés chez Ollivander ?

-Bien sûr qu'il y en a chez Ollivander ! Normalement ils sont deux, en ce moment je crois que c'est Crabbe et Goyle qui y sont. Parfois il y a un troisième Mangemort qui vient pour les aider mais c'est plutôt en Août quand la plupart des sorciers viennent chercher leur première baguette et qu'il y a beaucoup de monde. Un 19 Juin à 7h du matin, je pense que ça va être plutôt tranquille.

Dès qu'il eut terminé ses explications, George réapparut dans la chambre toujours en transplanant, tenant dans ses mains un carton énorme remplis d'objets plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

-Alors, vous êtes arrivé à un plan d'attaque ? demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'eux.

-Pas encore. J'expliquais un peu à Harry la situation. Qu'est ce que tu as récupéré ?

-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique, je savais pas si tu avais prévu de faire dans la subtilité un peu ou non alors j'ai pris des Fuséboums, des Leurres explosifs et plusieurs poudres d'obscurité. Je nous ai pris aussi des vêtements boucliers au cas où. Et puis j'ai pris ça aussi, ajouta-t-il en souriant malicieusement à son frère. Je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa à tester.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Harry.

-Tu verras bien !

-Vous voulez faire exploser tout le chemin de Traverse ou quoi ? demanda Ron.

-Non c'est bien ça le problème. Si on fout le bordel seulement sur le Chemin, ce sont les Mangemorts qui font des rondes qui vont aller voir ce qui se passe. Il va falloir qu'on fasse diversion à côté de la boutique d'Ollivander.

-Et ensuite ?

-Et bien, Crabbe ou Goyle vont ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qui se passe, toi et Harry vous pourrez alors vous glisser dans la boutique.

-Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment faire pour trouver ma baguette. Du souvenir que j'en ai, la boutique d'Ollivander c'était un vrai foutoir, je ne sais même pas comment il arrivait à s'y retrouver parmi les centaines de boites !

-Oui je sais, lança Fred. C'est pour ça que, je pense que la seule solution de s'en sortir c'est de soumettre Ollivander à l'Imperium, et le forcer à te donner cette baguette la précisément.

-Sauf que pour réussir à faire ça, faudra l'éloigner des Mangemorts. Comment on va y arriver ?

-Pourquoi pas une baguette farceuse ?

-Se sera difficile de la faire essayer par un sorcier qui vient acheter sa baguette.

-Je n'ai qu'à m'en occuper moi ! s'exclama Ron.

-Quoi ?

-Ben oui ! Vous deux fous n'avez qu'à faire diversion dehors. Pendant ce temps là, moi j'entre dans la boutique en faisant mine de vouloir changer ma baguette et j'échangerai celle que Ollivander me donnera contre l'une des votre. Ça mettre la pagaille dans la boutique, moi j'attirerai l'attention des Mangemorts et pendant ce temps là, Harry pourra s'occuper d'Ollivander. Ça ne prendre que quelques minutes pour que le vieux timbré lui trouve sa baguette !

-Non c'est trop dangereux ! lança Harry. Les Mangemorts vont te reconnaître forcément. Toute votre famille est dans l'Ordre et ils doivent le savoir. Dès qu'ils te verront ils s'en prendront à toi !

-Je n'aurai qu'à changer d'apparence. Fred et George ont mis au point des potions pour changer la couleur des cheveux et des yeux, la taille, la pilosité, ce genre de choses.

-Sérieux ?

-Ouais ! Ça à beaucoup de succès surtout auprès des pré-ados qui veulent changer d'apparence ou qui ont des rencarts.

-Mais l'effet dure combien de temps ?

-De une à trois heures selon le dosage.

-Mais ça ne marchera pas Ron. Tu sais très bien que les Mangemorts vérifient tous les registres pour savoir à qui ils ont à faire. Ils vont te demander ton nom et vérifier si tu corresponds bien à la description voire même à la photo qu'ils ont.

-Bon d'accord, d'accord. C'était juste une suggestion.

-Mais vous disiez qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans la boutique non ? demanda Harry.

Les jumeaux acquiescèrent en même temps.

-Alors Ron et moi on aura qu'à s'en charger. Vous faites diversion pour qu'on puisse entrer dans la boutique, et une fois qu'on est dedans on leur jette un sortilège. On sera sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils n'auront pas le temps de réagir. Et comme cela je n'aurai pas besoin de lancer un Imperium à Ollivander, il me suffira de lui demander la baguette.

-Je ne sais pas trop, ça m'à l'air assez hasardeux comme plan.

-De toute façon, même si on planifie tout au détail près, il est possible que des choses ne se passent pas comme on l'avait prévu !

-C'est vrai tu as raison. Bon très bien.

-Mais par contre Harry, il faudra quand même que tu utilises l'Imperium.

-Pourquoi ?

-Dès qu'on aura commencé notre diversion, il va falloir qu'on aille très vite car d'autres Mangemorts risquent de venir. On n'aura pas de temps à perdre en explication à Ollivander sur qui tu es, pourquoi tu dois avoir cette baguette etc. De toute façon, il n'acceptera jamais de te donner une baguette de ton choix parce que…

-Parce que c'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier. Oui, je vois.

-On est d'accord là-dessus ?

-Oui.

-D'accord. Alors on va tous aller dormir un petit peu, et on se retrouve demain matin à 6h30 ici dans votre chambre. En espérant que ça soit assez tranquille pour qu'on puisse partir sans être repérés.

Harry dormit très mal cette nuit là, non pas qu'il était particulièrement angoissé ou effrayé de se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse en particulier. Mais il avait la désagréable sensation qu'il n'arriverait pas à se faire à ce nouveau monde dans lequel il s'était retrouvé. Bien évidemment, il avait toujours une angoisse liée à sa condition, au fait qu'il s'était retrouvé là sans savoir comment il pourrait retrouver sa réalité, et sans savoir qui était ce mystérieux sorcier qui avait modifié le cours des choses. Il finit par s'endormir, plongeant dans un sommeil lourd qui l'emporta dans les méandres de son subconscient. Il vit Bellatrix Lestrange apparaître devant lui, son rire toujours aussi diabolique, puis de nouveau la mort de Sirius, et le duel entre Dumbledore et Voldemort. Ensuite il entendit la voix de Mrs. Weasley crier dans la nuit puis deux yeux verts le fixer, alors que quelqu'un l'appeler au loin, Harry…Harry…Harry.

-Harry ! Réveille toi ! Fred et George seront bientôt là !

-Humph…Quoi ?

-Fred et George ! Tu te souviens ? Le Chemin de Traverse. Ollivander. Ta baguette.

Cette fois totalement réveillé, il voyait bien à quoi Ron faisait allusion. Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse en enfilant son jean et un tee-shirt qu'il venait de lui prêter et quelques minutes plus tard, les jumeaux firent leur apparition.

-Alors, bien dormi ? demanda Fred amusé en voyant leur tête.

-J'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, lança Ron !

-J'ai pas très bien dormi non plus, admit Harry.

-C'est parce que vous n'avez pas l'habitude des missions dangereuses c'est tout !

-Comment ça dangereuse ?

Ron venait de blêmir d'un coup.

-Ben quoi ? Je te signale qu'on va sur le Chemin de Traverse pour récupérer une baguette magique illégalement. D'accord c'est pas comme se rendre là où Tu-Sais-Qui s'est installé mais quand même !

-Là où il s'est installé ? demanda Harry.

-On ne sait pas vraiment où s'est. Je pense qu'il change aussi souvent pour ne pas être attaqué de front par les Aurors et les membres de l'Ordre.

-Allez enfilez cette cape ! On va aller prendre un petit déjeuner avant de partir !

-Et vous alors ?

-Nous on est censé aller voir Scrimgeour pour faire de la paperasse, lança Fred. C'est tout ce qu'ils nous font faire en ce moment chez les Aurors, du classement et du tri.

-Ouais et on commence vraiment à en avoir marre.

C'était donc pour cela que les jumeaux avaient si facilement accepté de venir l'aider. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'action depuis un moment, cantonné à un travail de bureau depuis un moment qui bien évidemment ne leur plaisait guère, Harry pouvait le comprendre.

-Allez on y va.

Ils descendirent tous les quatre au rez-de-chaussée, Ron et Harry cachés par la cape d'invisibilité. Ce dernier avait prévu les jumeaux que Fol Œil était capable de les voir avec son œil magique, ils ne devaient donc pas le croiser dans la maison avant de pouvoir sortir.

Tout était calme dans le quartier général, la plupart des membres de l'Ordre étaient encore en train de dormir ou bien travaillaient dans leur chambre ou bureau respectif avant que la journée ne commence vraiment. Seule Mrs. Weasley avait été particulièrement matinale, et s'activait déjà dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Ah mes chéris. Vous êtes déjà levés ? Vous n'étiez pas en train de travailler sur une autre invention farfelue dites-moi ?

-Bien sûr que non ! On ne fait pas ça tous les soirs.

-Et encore moins la veille d'un jour de travail au bureau des Aurors.

-Ah oui c'est vrai, vous travaillez avec Mr. Scrimgeour aujourd'hui.

-Oui enfin travailler est un bien grand mot.

-Vous savez très bien que ce travail administratif est tout aussi important que le reste !

L'un comme l'autre avaient certainement eut envie de rétorquer qu'elle avait peut-être raison, sauf que ce n'était pas ce à quoi il s'attendaient en entrer dans l'Ordre. Mais aucun des deux n'osa le lui dire, le souvenir de Bill revenant de sa dernière mission « sur le terrain » était encore trop présent dans la tête de chacun.

-Oui, oui on sait Maman.

-C'est pour ça qu'on y va si tôt d'ailleurs. On veut faire les choses bien.

-Vous partez déjà ? Mais…et votre petit déjeuner ?

-On le mangera là-bas ! lança Fred en prenant une grande quantité de petits pains fourrés à la confiture et autre victuaille dans un sac.

Puis il embrassa Mrs. Weasley, suivit de George qui l'imita en déposant un baiser sur son autre joue et tous les deux commencèrent à s'éloigner dans le couloir, suivit par Harry et Ron dissimulés, qui faisaient attention à ce que Mrs. Weasley ne leur rentre pas dedans car elle avait suivi les jumeaux jusqu'au vestibule.

-Faites attention à Londres !

-Oui Maman ne t'inquiète pas ! s'exclama George en ouvrant la porte, sans pour autant sortir.

Il se collait même au mur, et Ron et Harry comprirent que c'était pour qu'ils puissent sortir.

-Bon courage pour le ménage, dit Fred en plaisantant.

-Ne te moque pas Fred ! Sans moi, cet endroit serait un dépotoir ! Mais j'avoue que je ne m'en suis pas occupée ces derniers jours. Heureusement que ton frère et ce Harry Potter seront là pour donner un coup de main. D'ailleurs je devrais aller faire un tour au premier étage, ils sont peut-être réveillés déjà. Et ils vont devoir prendre un bon petit déjeuner avant de commencer la journée.

Fred et George échangèrent rapidement un regard, alarmé par ce que leur mère venait de leur dire, et Harry et Ron firent la même chose de leur côté.

-Maman tu vas pas faire ça ! ne put s'empêcher de clamer George.

-C'est la première semaine de vacances de Ron, laisse le se reposer. Et ce garçon, Harry, a vécu des choses assez difficiles depuis qu'il est arrivé. Tu ne vas pas aller les réveiller à 7h du matin quand même !

-Oui…bon…tu as raison. Je suppose que je peux commencer le rangement toute seule, et ils viendront m'aider ensuite.

-Je suis sûre que tu vas faire des merveilles dans cette maison !

-N'en fais pas trop quand même Fred !

-D'accord, d'accord.

-Passez une bonne journée tous les deux, et soyez prudents.

-Promis.

-À ce soir.

Les jumeaux sortirent à leur tour de la maison alors que Mrs. Weasley fermait la porte, Harry et Ron étaient déjà à l'extérieur. Ils traversèrent tous le jardin pour se rendre hors du périmètre de sécurité.

-On a vraiment eu chaud !

-Elle voulait nous réveiller à 7h ? Mais elle est malade !

-C'était bien joué en tout cas Fred. T'as été très réactif.

-Espérons que le reste se passera sans encombre.

Tout en regardant vers la maison pour être sûr de ne pas être vu par quiconque, Fred et George attrapèrent la cape d'invisibilité de Harry pour pouvoir les faire transplaner avec eux. Encore une fois, la sensation étrange du transplanage s'empara de lui mais la seconde d'après elle disparut, au moment même où il apparaissait à destination.

L'endroit où ils venaient d'atterrir était totalement désert, et même complètement abandonné. Il s'agissait visiblement d'une ancienne boutique de vêtements qui n'avait pas trouvé de repreneur et qui était laissée à l'abandon. Il y avait encore quelques mannequins en plastique qui jonchaient le sol, des papiers et des cintres un peu partout et surtout beaucoup…beaucoup de poussière.

-On n'est pas sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Finement observé Harry !

-On n'a pas le droit de transplaner directement sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ça c'est une ancienne boutique de moldu qu'on utilise pour s'y rendre.

-Mais personne ne trouve ça bizarre que vous sortiez de là comme ça ?

-Personne ne fait attention à nous tu sais. Et si on nous pose des questions, on peut toujours dire qu'on vient pour visiter parce qu'on est intéressé pour racheter le local.

-Je vois.

-Alors ! Qu'est ce qu'on attend pour y aller !? s'exclama Ron particulièrement enthousiaste.

-Attend un petit peu. Je te signale que Harry avait vu juste en disant que tu ne pouvais pas te rendre là-bas sans être sous la cape sinon tu te ferais repérer tout de suite.

-Et ?

-Et je te signale que ça se voit aussi sur notre visage qu'on est des Weasley ! On ne peut pas aller sur le Chemin de Traverse comme ça.

En disant cela, George avait sorti deux petits fioles de la poche intérieur de son veston, et il en donna une à Fred. Ils burent tous les deux leur mixture d'une traite, et quelques secondes plus tard, Harry fut surpris de constater que leur physique était en train de changer, comme l'avait décrit Ron la veille au soir. Cela lui rappela bien évidemment le jour où ils avaient pris du Polynectar, sauf que cette fois, Fred et George ne prenaient pas l'apparence de quelqu'un qui existait déjà. Il ne faisait que modifier un peu leur apparence physique.

Leurs tâches de rousseurs disparurent à tous les deux, mais alors que les cheveux de Fred devenaient blonds et commençaient à pousser pour atteindre presque ses épaules, George avait maintenant des cheveux bruns rasés, et une barbe de trois jours.

-Wouah ! C'est génial votre truc ! s'exclama Harry en sortant sa tête de sous la cape.

-Et surtout indispensable depuis que presque toute la famille est dans l'Ordre ! On ne peut pratiquement plus sortir sans modifier quelque chose sinon on risque de se faire repérer. Et le Polynectar ce n'est pas trop pratique, et ça prend beaucoup plus de temps à préparer. Même si j'avoue que Rogue assure grave pour ça !

Ne faisant pas attention au fait qu'il avait prononcé les mots « Rogue » et « assure grave » dans la même phrase, Harry se dissimula de nouveau aux côtés de Ron.

Les rayons du soleil avaient déjà percé à travers les épais nuages qui recouvraient le ciel de Londres mais pourtant, Harry ressentit la même sensation que celle qu'il avait eut la nuit où il était arrivé dans cette réalité. Ce profond sentiment d'insécurité et d'angoisse ne voulait plus le quitter, et il se demandait même s'il pourrait un jour s'y habituer. Les rues étaient presque désertes, et les rares personnes qui s'y étaient aventurées marchaient à vive allure en relevant à peine la tête de temps à autre, dès qu'elles entendaient un bruit derrière elles ou qu'elles arrivaient à un croisement. À cet endroit aussi il y avait beaucoup d'affichettes de personnes qui avaient disparu, et beaucoup de commerces avaient visiblement fermé comme la boutique qu'ils venaient de quitter. Il était clair que les moldus aussi étaient touchés par le règne de Voldemort, mais jusqu'à quel point ? Est ce qu'ils étaient au courant de l'existence des sorciers ? Non certainement pas. Même Voldemort n'avait pas intérêt à les faire connaître auprès des moldus. Alors comment avaient été expliqués les vagues de violences, les assassinats, les disparitions ? Il n'en avait vraiment aucune idée.

Le groupe prit une petite rue adjacente, et Harry reconnu tout de suite le chemin qui menait au Chaudron Baveur. Il ne l'avait pas emprunté souvent depuis l'anniversaire de ses 11 ans, mais on ne pouvait pas oublier si facilement son entrée dans le monde des sorciers, n'est ce pas ?

Le Chaudron Baveur était à l'image du reste de la ville, terne, vide et poussiéreux. Il savait très bien pour en avoir discuté souvent avec Hagrid, que le Pub ne désemplissait pas normalement, et là, les seules personnes qu'ils pouvaient voir étaient Tom, le patron et un client dans un coin, adossé à sa chaise, le regard perdu et une grande choppe de Bièraubeurre devant lui.

-De la Bièraubeurre à 7h ? demanda Ron.

-Chuuut ! Je te signale que les gens peuvent nous entendre.

-Pardon.

Traversant le Pub sans aucune difficulté – Tom avait à peine levé la tête vers Fred et George et l'homme assis dans le coin n'en était visiblement pas à sa première Bièraubeurre – ils arrivèrent rapidement à l'arrière cour qui donnait sur l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

C'était encore pire que tout ce que Harry avait pu imaginer jusque là. Des boutiques totalement à l'abandon, la rue pavé recouverte de parchemins et d'affichettes en tout genre – dans le monde des sorciers aussi il y avait beaucoup de disparition – sans parler de la propagande du Ministère via des affiches accrochées un peu partout. On pouvoir y avoir le visage de nombreux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui étaient tous traqués, les Mangemorts et Voldemort offrant une belle récompense pour toute information susceptible de les conduire à l'un d'eux. Harry eux la nausée en voyant une bonne partie des Weasley ainsi que Sirius et Rémus apparaître sur ses affiches. Il repensa alors à la première fois où il était venu avec Hagrid, cette période lui paraissait bien révolue désormais, beaucoup trop éloignée pour pouvoir encore s'y rattacher.

-Bon, on va vous laisser le temps d'arriver chez Ollivander, chuchota Fred pour que personne d'autre ne puisse l'entendre. Ensuite, on fera une première diversion pour que vous puissiez entrer dans la boutique, et là se sera à vous de jouer.

-Compris ! lança Ron.

-On fera une autre diversion au cas où ensuite, on ne sait jamais. On se retrouve d'ici une trentaine de minute à cet endroit, à l'entrée du Chaudron Baveur pour pouvoir transplaner vers le quartier général.

-Et surtout n'oublie pas Harry, ajouta George. Ne perd pas de temps, utilise directement l'Imperium pour récupérer la baguette que tu veux.

-Oui !

Les jumeaux s'éloignèrent lentement, tentant d'attirer l'attention le moins possible. Harry et Ron, eux, étaient toujours dissimulés sous la cape, et à cette heure matinale, alors que le Chemin de Traverse était presque désert, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à se faufiler jusqu'à la boutique d'Ollivander. Ils croisèrent à peine une demi douzaine de sorciers qui devaient profiter de l'heure pour pouvoir faire leurs achats tranquillement, et également quatre Mangemorts qui faisaient leur ronde comme c'était de coutume désormais apparemment.

Une fois devant la boutique du fabricant de baguettes, ils s'approchèrent de la vitrine pour pouvoir voir à l'intérieur. Elle était identique au souvenir qu'Harry en avait, un local très étroit, remplit de petits boites empilées jusqu'au plafond. La seule différence était qu'à l'intérieur, à l'entrée, se tenait deux Mangemorts, ils n'étaient pas encapuchonnés.

-C'est bien Crabbe et Goyle, lança Ron en les voyant.

Dans la boutique, malgré l'heure matinale, un couple était venu accompagné de leur fils. Il était très jeune, c'était certainement sa première baguette et il allait faire sa rentrée à Poudlard en Septembre prochain. Comme on lui avait indiqué, Harry vit l'un des Mangemorts procéder à plusieurs vérifications de parchemins, pour être sur qu'il ne comptait pas de moldus sur les trois générations le précédent.

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas, lança Harry.

-Oui je sais ! Mais tiens toi près, Fred et George ne vont pas tarder à faire diversion.

Et effectivement, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, une lumière aveuglante s'extirpa des fenêtres d'un local abandonné qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Pas de doute possible, il s'agissait de l'emplacement où se trouvait autrefois Pirouette et Badin. Une des fenêtres du deuxième étage de la boutique explosa, et alors que les débris de verres tombaient sur le sol, une quantité énorme d'eau commençait à se déverser de l'endroit jusque sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était comme si une immense cascade était apparue dans la boutique, en inondant petit à petit les lieux.

-C'est, brillant ! chuchota Ron sous la cape.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. Mais l'eau va bientôt arriver jusqu'à nous, on risque de se faire repérer même en étant sous la cape si on reste là.

Heureusement, un petit tintement de cloche se fit entendre à côté d'eux, la porte de chez Ollivander venait de s'ouvrir et Crabbe et Goyle en sortirent. Harry et Ron en profitèrent pour s'engouffrer dans la boutique, tout en restant assez proche pour voir et entendre ce qui se passait. Un autre homme habillé en noir arriva à leur niveau, il avait le teint très pâle et de grandes dents de travers et bizarrement, il était trempé de la tête au pied.

-Nott ! Qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ?

-Faites attention où vous mettez les pieds, grogna le Mangemort. C'est une cascade et un lac portable, mais il doit y avoir un dysfonctionnement. En fonction de là où vous marchez, vous continuez à avancer sur les pavés de l'allée ou bien vous vous retrouvez dans un puis de plusieurs mètres de profondeur.

-On a presque de l'eau jusqu'au genoux !

-Qu'est ce qu'on fait. On appel du renfort ?

-Non ! s'écria Nott. On ne sait pas ce qui a provoqué ça. Ça vient de chez Pirouette et Badin, et si on dérange d'autres patrouilles alors qu'il s'agit juste d'une ancienne farce abandonnée dans la boutique, le maître nous le fera payer.

_Bravo les gars ! En allant chez Pirouette et Badin, non seulement vous faites diversion mais en plus, vous empêchez la venue de nouveaux Mangemorts._

Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard, visiblement le seul fait d'imaginer déranger Voldemort pour une stupide farce pour adolescent leur donner des frissons.

-Tous les sorciers présents sur le Chemin ont fuis, ajouta Nott. Je pense qu'on ne verra plus grand monde ici avant un bon bout de temps. Crabbe, vient avec moi, on va aller voir ce qui se passe. Goyle, tu t'assures que les clients de chez Ollivander s'en aillent rapidement et tu fais fermer la boutique jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

-Entendu !

Crabbe et Nott entreprirent de se rendre au niveau de Pirouettes et Badin, en tentant le mieux possible de ne pas se faire tremper par l'artifice de Fred et George. Harry et Ron, eux, s'éloignèrent un peu plus en s'engouffrant davantage chez le fabricant de baguette alors que Goyle revenait à son poste, après avoir fermé la porte.

Derrière son comptoir, Ollivander était là, en train de dévisager le Mangemort, surpris de voir que seulement un des deux était revenu.

-Continuez votre job, et grouillez-vous !

-Je vous signale que parfois, ces choses là prennent du temps.

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! Arrêtez donc de discuter et remettez vous au travail.

Le petit garçon qui était venu acheter sa baguette avec ses parents, sursauta mais sa mère le prit doucement dans ses bras avant qu'Ollivander ne lui tende une nouvelle baguette. Harry attrapa Ron par sa manche pour lui faire signe de s'éloigner un petit peu. Il se rappelait que trop bien les dégâts qu'il avait fais dans la boutique là fois où il était venu chercher sa baguette, et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire repérer en étant touché par le sortilège d'un sorcier totalement inexpérimenté. Pas si près du but.

-Est ce qu'on s'occupe de Goyle maintenant ? chuchota Ron.

-Non. Il vaut mieux attendre que cette famille s'en aille, ils pourraient être blessés ou pire…s'en prendre à nous.

-Oui mais si ça prend trop de temps ?

-Attendons un peu, on verra bien.

Le garçon agita sa baguette, mais l'explosion de la tasse de thé qui se trouvait non loin démontra qu'elle ne lui convenait pas.

-Il semblerait que non. Peut-être lui faudrait-il une baguette un peu plus souple.

Ollivander s'éloigna un instant, et revint avec une autre baguette dans ses mains. Il la proposa au garçon, et l'extrémité de l'objet se mit à étinceler au contact du bois avec ses doigts.

-Parfait ! On dirait que c'est la bonne !

-Merci Mr. Ollivander.

Le père du garçon sortit une bourse de sa poche et s'empressa de payer le fabricant de baguette avant de pousser sa femme et son fils hors de la boutique. Goyle verrouilla la porte, et il n'en fallut pas plus aux deux amis pour mettre la suite de leur plan à exécution. Dans un mouvement très vif, Ron sortit de sous la cape d'invisibilité, et avant que le Mangemort ait put faire quoi que ce soit, il le propulsa quelques mètres plus loin en le stupéfixant. Sous le coup de la surprise, Ollivander sursauta mais il n'envoya aucun sortilège à Ron. Les Mangemorts lui avait-il confisqué sa baguette ?

-Qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma boutique ?!

-Impero !

Il n'avait pas vu Harry – puisque ce dernier était resté dissimulé sous la cape – et il ne pu empêcher le sortilège de le toucher de plein fouet. Harry éprouva une sensation étrange, totalement inconnue, une sorte de fourmillement qui semblait aller de son cerveau au bout de ses doigts en traversant tout son bras.

-Dépêche toi Harry. On ne sait pas combien de temps la diversion de Fred et George va durer, et quand Ollivander pourra luter contre les effets du sortilège.

-Oui je sais ! lança-t-il en mettant sa cape dans son sac à dos.

Sans perdre plus de temps, Harry ordonna à Ollivander de lui remettre sa baguette, en priant pour qu'elle soit bien ici, qu'elle n'ait pas été remise à un autre sorcier durant toutes ces années. Pendant un instant le sorcier ne bougea pas, le regard vide, un peu perdu, puis il s'avança vers une étagère de sa boutique. Comme sur toutes les autres, il y avait des centaines de boites empilées, et maintenant que Harry pouvait les voir de plus près, il constata qu'il n'y avait aucune indication dessus, ni sur les étagères. Comment faisait-il donc pour s'y retrouver ? Mais après tout, était-ce si exceptionnel que cela ? Ollivander avait une mémoire hors du commun, Harry savait qu'il se souvenait de chaque baguette qu'il avait vendu depuis qu'il exerçait ce métier, et cela ne datait pas d'hier.

Ollivander tendit finalement la main, et sortit une boite rectangulaire qui était enfoui sous des tas d'autre. Il dénoua le nœud du ruban qui la fermait et l'ouvrit. C'était bien sa baguette qui se trouvait dedans.

-Bois de Houx, 27,5 centimètres et Plume de Phénix. Très…

-Très souple, facile à manier. Oui je sais. Merci beaucoup Mr. Ollivander.

Il la prit des mains du sorcier, et comme la première fois, des étincelles rouges et or apparurent à son extrémité. Harry sortit ensuite sa bourse et déposa les 7 Galions dans sa main. Au loin, une autre détonation retentit, cette fois beaucoup plus intense que la première. Elle avait même fais trembler les murs de la boutique. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet.

-Est ce que c'est la deuxième diversion dont parlaient tes frères tout à l'heure ?

-Je n'en sais rien mais puisque tu as ta baguette, je te propose qu'on fiche le camp d'ici le plus vite possible.

Harry acquiesça mais avant qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit, une autre secousse fit carrément exploser la vitrine de la boutique cette fois. Une onde de choc s'engouffra dans la pièce et Ollivander tomba à terre, alors qu'Harry et Ron furent propulsés à l'autre bout de la boutique. Harry s'effondra sur un petit bureau qui n'avait pas servit depuis longtemps visiblement, Ron, lui, avait été envoyé contre une étagère et sous son poids, celle-ci vacilla et une partie tomba sur Harry.

-Harry ! Harry ! Est ce que ça va ?

-Oui ça va !

-Où est ce que tu es ?

-Par ici.

Ron l'aida à sortir de sous les décombres, Harry avait un peu la tête qui tournait, et il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa tempe droite.

-Tu es blessé !

-Ça va ce n'est rien.

Ils entendirent beaucoup de bruits dehors, des affrontements semblaient avoir commencé.

-Fred ! George ! Il faut qu'on aille les aider ! s'exclama Ron en se précipitant à l'extérieur de la boutique.

-Ron ! Non attend !

Mais trop tard, il avait disparut de son champ de vision. Harry se releva péniblement, et après avoir vérifié qu'Ollivander n'était pas blessé, il mit fin à son sortilège. Le vieil homme reprit ses esprits, et constata rapidement les dégâts tout autour de lui.

-Mais ! Qui êtes vous ? Qu'avez-vous fais de ma boutique !

-Ce n'est pas moi ! Il y a une attaque sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Je vous conseille de partir d'ici au plus vite.

Sans ajouter un mot, il se précipita vers l'extrémité de la boutique, celle qui donnait sur l'allée commerçante. La vitrine avait totalement explosé et il pouvait voir ce qui se passer sur le Chemin de Traverse. La cascade avait disparut, il n'y avait plus d'eau dans l'allée. Au lieu de cela, il vit de nombreux membres de l'Ordre en plein duel avec les Mangemorts qu'ils avaient vu plus tôt, Crabbe et Goyle, qui avaient été rejoins par d'autres serviteurs de Voldemort, incluant Bellatrix Lestrange et Greyback parmi ceux qu'il reconnu.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui s'était passé, ni comment la situation avait pu dégénérer à ce point mais les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient rendus compte que Ron et Harry n'étaient plus au quartier général, et ils s'étaient précipités jusqu'ici. Ce qui était plutôt une bonne chose apparemment, puisque d'autres Mangemorts avaient été appelés en renfort. Fred et George avaient-ils été repérés ? Est ce qu'ils allaient bien ?

Il reprit ses esprits rapidement, s'il fallait combattre il était prêt. Il s'inquiéterait plus tard de l'état des jumeaux. Mais à sa grande surprise, les Mangemorts disparurent les uns après les autres, et les quelques passants – qui étaient restés même après l'apparition de la diversion des jumeaux – qui avaient été blessés par les affrontements et qui n'étaient pas en état de transplaner furent soulagés. Seuls les Aurors et les Membres de l'Ordre savaient pertinemment que leur départ précipité ne présageait rien de bon.

-Faites évacuer le Chemin, immédiatement ! s'écria un sorcier que Harry ne connaissait pas mais dont le visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose, alors que les Aurors venaient en aide à la population.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, des centaines de Détraqueurs venaient de faire leur apparition à l'extrémité du Chemin de Traverse, là où se trouvait l'accès par le Chaudron Baveur. Plusieurs dizaines venaient de fondre sur les sorciers présents dans l'allée marchande alors que d'autres tournoyaient dans les airs en attendant leur tour de pouvoir attaquer.

Harry regarda avec plus d'attention autour de lui, maintenant que les Mangemorts étaient partis, et c'est un spectacle de désolation qui apparut sous ses yeux. Mr. et Mrs. Weasley tentaient vainement de repousser de nombreux Détraqueurs qui s'en prenaient à eux ainsi qu'aux jumeaux et à Ron. Un peu plus loin, d'autres Détraqueurs s'acharnaient sur Sirius et Rémus alors que Tonks gisait sur le sol à leurs pieds. À quelques mètres de là, Rogue soutenait Elizabeth qui était visiblement blessée à la jambe et qui ne pouvait pas se tenir debout. Eux deux comme la plupart des Aurors arrivaient encore à faire apparaître des Patronus corporels mais Harry voyait bien que les Détraqueurs étaient beaucoup trop nombreux.

Il enjamba rapidement une commode qui lui barrait le passage et sortit de la boutique par la vitrine, serrant fortement sa baguette magique dans sa main, la sienne !

_Pourvu que ça fonctionne comme d'habitude. _

Il se précipita vers le groupe la baguette tendue et le regard déterminé, alors qu'une nouvelle vague de Détraqueurs se précipitait sur eux.

-Spero Patronum !

Il fut soulagé de voir qu'un magnifique cerf argenté venait de jaillir de sa baguette et galopait déjà vers les créatures. Mieux encore, une forte détonation se fit ressentir et des gigantesques halots de lumière emplirent le Chemin de Traverse entièrement, les même halots que ceux qui étaient apparus au bord du lac à la fin de sa troisième année, quand il avait sauvé Sirius.

Beaucoup restèrent incrédules, ébahis parce que Harry venait d'accomplir, ayant certainement rarement vu un Patronus aussi puissant, et encore moins provenant d'un sorcier de premier cycle. Les Détraqueurs touchés de pleins fouets n'eurent d'autre choix que de disparaître dans la pénombre mais d'autres avaient réussi à contourner le sortilège pour se retrouver dans le dos de Harry. Ce dernier réagit rapidement et avec sa baguette, il envoya le Cerf argenté dans la direction opposée, droit vers eux. Une fois toutes les créatures éloignées, son Patronus disparut.

Tout le monde s'était tourné vers lui, mais à part le sorcier aux étranges cheveux jaunes et aux sourcils broussailleux qui le regardait avec un semblant d'incrédulité et d'admiration, les autres avaient l'air très en colère contre lui. Avant que Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit quelqu'un s'approcher dans son dos mais sans lui laisser le temps de pouvoir se retourner et savoir de qui il s'agissait, le sorcier posa une énorme main sur son épaule en le tenant fermement par le col et il le fit transplaner.


	12. Chapitre Douze

**Le chapitre est prêt! Plus tôt que prévu, je pensais le sortir que demain mais finalement non :) **

* * *

CHAPITRE DOUZE

La seconde d'après, il se trouvait devant une vision familière, la bâtisse qui servait de quartier général à l'Ordre. Il se tourna finalement vers le sorcier qui l'avait fait transplaner, c'était Fol Œil. Sans un regard vers Harry, il le traina jusque dans le jardin de la demeure, puis le força à entrer brutalement. Il y avait déjà des sorciers à l'intérieur, des Aurors et des membres de l'Ordre que Harry ne connaissait pas mais Fol Œil ne leur adressa pas un regard non plus, et personne n'osa lui poser de questions.

Il traina Harry jusqu'au grand salon et il le jeta dans un coin de la pièce, alors que Harry s'écrasait contre un des murs.

-Ça va pas qu'est ce qui vous prends ?

-Ce qui me prends à moi ? C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut poser cette question !

-À moi ? Mais je n'ai rien fais !

Avant que Fol Œil ait pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, un bruit sourd se fit entendre alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrait à la volée. Harry vit entrer dans la pièce Severus, qui soutenait toujours Elizabeth avant de la faire asseoir sur un fauteuil, puis Sirius qui était sonné et Rémus, l'air sombre et le regard inquiet alors qu'il faisait léviter le corps de Tonks avant de l'allonger sur une banquette qu'il y avait un peu plus loin.

Fou de rage Rogue se leva, visiblement après avoir vérifié qu'Elizabeth se sentait bien, et il se rua sur Harry en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise et en le plaquant violemment contre le mur.

-Je savais bien que tôt ou tard vous alliez nous attirer des ennuis. Vous êtes comme votre père, vous n'avez aucune considération, pour personne. Vous êtes égocentrique et égoïste.

-Severus, lâche-le ! lança Sirius.

Le regard de ce dernier était tout aussi noir et froid, il était en colère contre Harry également. Rogue lui, ne semblait pas vouloir défaire son étreinte sur sa gorge, qui commençait à le faire suffoquer.

-Severus, supplia Elizabeth.

C'est visiblement ce qui le fit réagir suffisamment pour qu'il le lâche enfin, en le repoussant une nouvelle fois violemment contre le mur.

-Je sais que tu détestais James, commença Sirius à l'intention de Rogue. Mais il n'est pas comme lui. James n'aurait jamais mis la vie de ses amis en danger pour une chose aussi futile et aussi facilement remplaçable qu'une baguette magique.

-Tu as raison. Il est encore pire que son père, vociféra Rogue alors qu'il s'approchait de nouveau d'Elizabeth.

Harry comprenait enfin. C'était donc pour cela qu'il lui en voulait tant, parce que les jumeaux et Ron l'avaient accompagné et que tout ne c'était pas bien passé.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous réagissez comme cela ! s'exclama Harry. Ni pourquoi vous vous en prenez à moi ! Je ne les ai pas forcé à m'accompagner ! Ils sont venus de leur plein grès !

-Ils n'auraient jamais dû quitter le quartier général pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, grogna Fol Œil.

-Et toi non plus! ajouta Sirius. Tu avais promis à Dumbledore !

L'espace d'un instant, Harry pensa justement à lui et à comment il allait réagir. Mais à ce moment précis il s'en fichait, il ressentait beaucoup trop de rage et de colère à l'encontre de tous ces gens qu'il avait en face de lui pour pouvoir penser à autre chose.

-J'avais promis de rester tant que je n'aurais pas l'objet que Dumbledore devait me rendre ! Il me l'a envoyé et par la même occasion il m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller chercher ma baguette !

-Comment peux tu le savoir !? Il t'avait demandé de rester !

-Parce que c'est Dumbledore ! C'est toujours comme ça qu'il agit ! s'écria Harry fou de rage à son tour. À partir du moment où il m'a envoyé l'objet, c'était pour que je l'utilise.

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre, mais cette fois il fut suivi par quelqu'un qui ne parlait pas, qui hurlait ! C'était Mrs. Weasley et tout le monde pouvait entendre distinctement ce qu'elle était en train de dire.

-Je ne veux plus jamais le voir ! Tu entends ?! Je ne veux plus qu'il traîne ici avec nous, je ne veux plus le voir nulle part ! Il est totalement inconscient, il est…

Elle s'arrêta en entrant dans le salon et en voyant Harry. Juste derrière elle, les jumeaux entrèrent également, visiblement un peu ébranlés par ce qui était arrivé mais le plus mal en point c'était Ron. Il était très pâle et ne disait rien. Il avait même du mal à marcher, Mr. Weasley était obligé de le porter.

-Toi ! s'écria Mrs. Weasley en montrant Harry du doigt.

En la voyant ainsi, la propre colère de Harry sembla s'évanouir. Jamais il n'avait vu Mrs. Weasley lui lancer un tel regard.

-Écoutez Mrs. Weasley…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, sa main droite venait de s'écraser violemment sur la joue de Harry. Elle l'avait giflé sans ménagement.

-Ne…t'avise…plus jamais…de t'approcher de mes enfants !

C'était bien la mère de famille qui parlait, la mère qui avait déjà perdu un de ses petits et qui refusait catégoriquement que d'autres de ses fils soient mis en danger, surtout par une personne tierce, et pour une raison qu'elle trouvait totalement injustifiée. Si seulement il pouvait leur faire comprendre…

-J'ignore ce qu'il va advenir de toi, ce que Dumbledore a comme projet te concernant mais en tout cas, pour moi, tu n'es pas le bienvenu parmi nous. Et tant que tu resteras ici, je t'interdis formellement de t'approcher de mes enfants, de parler avec eux, même d'échanger un seul regard avec eux. J'espère que tu as bien compris. Sinon tu auras affaire à moi, ajouta-t-elle l'air menaçant.

-Je suis désolé, furent les seuls mots qu'il arriva à prononcer, même s'il savait pertinemment que ça n'allait pas arranger les choses.

-Comment…as tu pu faire ça ? lança soudainement Rémus, la voix tremblante, les yeux remplis de larmes alors qu'il se relevait après être resté au chevet de Tonks.

La jeune femme était toujours inconsciente, allongé sur la banquette, en train d'être examinée par Rogue.

-Vous me mettez tout sur le dos comme si tout ce qui s'était passé était de ma faute ! Mais je n'ai pas voulu ce qui est arrivé, je n'ai pas envoyé les Mangemorts ni les Détraqueurs. Et je crois me souvenir que c'est moi qui vous ai sauvé la mise au final !

C'était visiblement un argument irrecevable, pour toute l'assemblée, mais Harry avait ressenti le besoin de le dire. Il leur avait quand même sauvé la vie certainement ! Cette fois Rémus s'avançait vers lui, il était vraiment furieux.

-Si tu n'étais pas parti comme cela, sans rien dire à personne, on n'aurait pas eu besoin de venir vous chercher. Tu as mis ta vie en danger, ça finalement on s'en fiche un petit peu si tu es suicidaire, mais tu as fais courir un grand danger à trois autres sorciers. Sans parler des endroits où on n'a pas pu intervenir pour secourir d'autres personnes qui en avaient besoin, parce qu'on était coincé sur le Chemin de Traverse.

-Je…

Harry ne trouva rien à redire, et il baissa les yeux. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre face à toutes ses accusations. Il avait agit comme il l'avait toujours fais, mais les choses avaient beaucoup trop changé pour que cela passe pour de l'héroïsme. Non tout ce qu'il avait fais était considéré comme pure folie, comme véritable inconscience ici.

-Rémus, souffla très faiblement Tonks alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux.

Il se tourna vers elle et se précipita pour se mettre à genoux et prendre une de ses mains dans la sienne.

-Tonks.

Voyant qu'elle fermait de nouveau les yeux, mais qu'elle restait consciente il se tourna vers Rogue.

-Severus tu…tu as réussi à…

-Elle est très affaiblit mais hors de danger. Il faut juste qu'elle reprenne des forces.

-Merci.

Il n'arrivait visiblement pas à exprimer toute la gratitude et toute la reconnaissance qu'il avait pour lui, pour avoir sauvé la femme qu'il aimait mais Rogue avait visiblement vu tout cela dans son regard. Il n'ajouta rien cependant, et se contenta de hocher la tête.

Un autre bruit sourd se fit entendre quand la porte s'ouvrit et Harry ne reconnu pas tout de suite la voix qui s'élevait dans le vestibule.

-Où est-il ? Où est ce garçon ?

La seconde d'après, l'homme qu'il avait vu plus tôt sur le Chemin de Traverse, avec des cheveux aux reflets jaunes et des sourcils ébouriffés entra dans la pièce.

-TOI ! cria-t-il en montrant Harry du doigt. Ce que tu as fais c'était…GRANDIOSE !

Harry baissa la tête. Il était content que quelqu'un le reconnaisse enfin, mais le fait qu'un étranger lui dise cela n'atténuait pas la tristesse et la culpabilité qu'il ressentait après avoir déçu tous les autres.

-Je suis Rufus Scrimgeour, chef du bureau des Aurors. Enfin du moins ce qui l'en reste ajouta-t-il en s'avançant vers Harry pour lui serrer la main.

-Il me semble avoir lu votre nom et vu votre photo dans la Gazette une fois.

Scrimgeour s'arrêta en voyant la blessure de Harry, qui ne saignait plus heureusement et d'un coup de baguette, il le soigna. La seconde d'après la douleur avait complètement disparu.

-Merci.

Ne sachant pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, même s'il se représentait comme chef des Aurors, Harry n'ajouta rien et ne donna pas son nom.

-Ne l'encouragez pas, Scrimgeour ! lança Sirius en lançant un regard glacial à Harry. Il a mis la vie de nombreux sorciers en danger.

-Mais vous avez vu ce Patronus ? C'était exceptionnel ! Surtout pour quelqu'un de son âge ! Quand as-tu appris à lancer ce sortilège mon garçon ? Et avec qui ?

Harry ne pouvait pas lui répondre bien sûr, mais ironiquement, c'est la personne qui lui avait appris le sortilège dans sa réalité qui prit la parole avant lui.

-Je pense que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de cela. Il va falloir que l'on discute de ce qui s'est passé en premier lieu sur le Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi cette attaque de Détraqueurs ? Comment ont-ils pu agir aussi vite? Et comment les Mangemorts ont-ils appris notre arrivée?

-Rémus a raison, ajouta Sirius. Il va falloir que l'on discute de tout cela, et en privé, entre membres de l'Ordre.

En prononçant cette dernière phrase il avait lancé un regard noir de nouveau en direction de Harry. Il était vraiment très en colère contre lui, et Harry ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi. Bien sûr les trois Weasley étaient venus avec lui, et ça aurait pu mal se terminer, mais Fred et George étaient des membres de l'Ordre. Et encore une fois, il n'avait pas forcé Ron à l'accompagner. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs plus de 16 ans, dans quelques mois il rejoindrait leur groupe alors quelle différence cela faisait qu'il commence à lutter contre Voldemort et ses partisans quelques mois avant sa majorité ?

-Va dans ta chambre, tout de suite ! aboya Sirius à son attention.

-Pardon ?

Harry fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau reconnaître qu'il avait eu tord quelque part de s'aventurer sur le Chemin de Traverse comme cela, il n'aimait pas le ton que Sirius venait d'employer avec lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse lui en faire la remarque, Mrs. Weasley reprit la parole, toujours hors d'elle malgré le fait que Mr. Weasley l'ait prise dans ses bras.

-Je ne veux pas que ce trouble-fête, ce gamin inconscient partage une seconde de plus la chambre de Ron ! Il va encore lui mettre des idées absurdes dans la tête !

-Ce ne sera pas le cas Molly. On va l'installer dans une autre chambre de l'autre côté de la maison, lança Sirius sans quitter Harry des yeux. Tu vas y aller tout de suite, on ne veut plus te voir ici !

-Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, répliqua Harry. Tu n'es pas mon père !

-Encore heureux ! J'aurais trop honte d'avoir un fils comme toi.

La remarque cinglante de son parrain le frappa droit au cœur, et la douleur fut bien plus dure que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il savait que ce n'était pas le vrai Sirius devant lui, pas celui qu'il avait connu. Mais ce dernier était mort, et à cet instant précis il s'en voulu de ne pas savoir ce qu'il préférait, l'idée d'un Sirius mort ou bien avoir celui qui se tenait en face de lui, et qu'il commençait à détester.

Il voulu lui rétorquer qu'il s'en fichait, que si son vrai père avait été encore en vie il l'aurait compris, lui, mais il se ravisa. À vrai dire il n'en avait aucune idée. Sirius, Rémus et même Rogue connaissait James Potter bien sûr mieux que lui qui ne l'avait jamais vu, et c'est ce qui mit Harry encore plus en colère. Sans rien ajouter de plus, il sortit de la salle en trombe et commença à monter les escaliers, en entendant des bruits de pas derrière lui. Il se tourna, Fol Œil le suivait, visiblement pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa nouvelle chambre.

L'endroit était bien évidemment plus petit que la chambre dans laquelle il avait dormi la veille, et il n'y avait presque aucune décoration. Il s'agissait d'une chambre destinée plutôt à des personnes qui étaient de passage de temps à autre.

-Tu vas rester ici et te tenir tranquille. On viendra te chercher quand le déjeuner sera prêt.

-Pas la peine ! J'ai vraiment pas faim, et encore moins envie de partager un autre repas avec vous tous !

-Parfait ! Ça nous fera des vacances !

Il claqua la porte violemment et Harry l'entendit s'éloigner dans le couloir avant que le bruit de ses pas ne disparaisse au loin. Hors de lui, il s'allongea dans son nouveau lit et tenta de se calmer. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de ce qui venait de se passer. La totalité de l'Ordre était contre lui, alors qu'il n'avait rien fait de mal, rien qu'il n'ait déjà fait auparavant. Peu importe que eux ne l'ait jamais vu accomplir toutes les choses qu'il avait faites toutes ces années, ils devraient savoir que de toute façon, chaque sortie qu'ils pouvaient faire mettaient leur vie en danger et que Harry n'avais pas eu le choix. D'accord Bill était mort, et c'est probablement le facteur qui avait tout déclenché, et en particulier la fureur de Mrs. Weasley, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute !

Il en voulait aussi à Ron de n'avoir rien dit, de ne pas avoir pris sa défense alors que c'était lui qui avait tellement insisté pour venir avec eux ! Et Fred et George qui ne s'étaient même pas donné la peine de prendre la parole alors que c'étaient eux qui avaient planifié cette virée sur le Chemin de Traverse ! Harry en avait été l'instigateur, mais sans les forcer non plus. Pourquoi s'étaient-ils donc tous retournés contre lui ? Et Sirius qui l'avait regardé avec ce regard si froid, un peu plus et il aurait pu avoir l'impression d'avoir Rogue en face de lui.

Harry serra les dents et ferma les yeux pour tenter de se calmer. Sa respiration se ralentit petit à petit, et il finit même par s'endormir, épuisé par le fait qu'il avait très peu dormi la nuit d'avant , et aussi par le Patronus qu'il avait lancé.

À peine endormit il se retrouva dans une grande pièce circulaire, mal éclairée, avec des murs bruts taillés dans la pierre. Ce qui attira tout de suite son attention c'était un petit bruit sec, répétitif et désagréable, le bruit d'une fuite avec des gouttes d'eau qui tombent dans une petite flaque. Il se trouvait visiblement dans un endroit particulièrement humide. Au mur, il y avait quelques torches d'installées mais il ne s'y intéressa pas plus que cela, son corps venait de se figer alors que devant lui se tenait Voldemort. Il était assis dans un grand fauteuil aux coussins moelleux, une petite table couverte d'instruments étranges avait été installée devant lui, et il caressait doucement la tête de Nagini qui était allongée à ses pieds. Harry entendit le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre derrière lui et la seconde d'après, il vit un Mangemort encapuchonné entrer dans la pièce et se mettre à genou devant le mage noir.

-Te voilà enfin, je commençais à perdre patience.

-Pardonnez-moi maître, mais cela a pris plus de temps que prévu.

En terminant sa phrase Harry vit qu'il s'était un peu recroquevillé sur lui même, semblant se mettre en position de défense. S'attendait-il à recevoir un sortilège ? C'était certainement cela car quand Voldemort poursuivit la conversation sans lever sa baguette, il parut se détendre un petit peu.

-Et tu as la liste ?

-Oui maître.

L'homme se leva et déposa un parchemin sur la petite table au seul endroit où il y avait un peu de place. Voldemort prit le parchemin dans ses mains, et ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur étrange.

-Mhmh…il y en une vingtaine. C'est fort intéressant.

-Oui maître, lança le Mangemort en s'inclinant devant lui de nouveau.

-Et tu es sûr de savoir où les trouver ?

-Absolument. La bâtisse est sous haute surveillance et il y a beaucoup de sortilèges de protection. Mais Dolohov travaille déjà dessus et il pense avoir trouver une faille.

-C'est parfait ! Le massacre de ses enfants de moldus va nous permettre, non seulement de frapper fort au moral de la communauté magique mais également au moral de la stupide organisation de Dumbledore ! Le fait que l'on s'en prenne aux Sang de Bourbes installés à l'étranger ne fera que montrer ma supériorité et l'emprise de mon pouvoir hors de nos frontières.

-Oui maître.

-La communauté basée en France est la plus grande, c'était un bon choix de commencer par là. Les autres Sang de Bourbes devront de toute façon être rapidement transférés de là où ils sont, ce qui va diminuer les rangs de l'Ordre au Royaume-Uni, ajouta Voldemort, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur son visage.

Harry avait un très mauvais pressentiment au sujet de ce qu'il comptait faire à l'Ordre mais pour l'instant il ne voulait pas s'en soucier, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était pouvoir jeter un coup d'œil sur ce parchemin pour voir s'il pouvait en apprendre plus. Il s'avança un petit peu, pour essayer de passer derrière Voldemort.

-Tu vas te rendre à Paris dès demain pour rejoindre Dolohov. Et tu n'as pas intérêt à me décevoir !

-Vous pouvez compter sur moi maître.

Harry ne vit pas le Mangemort se relever et saluer Voldemort avant de sortir de la salle. Il n'entendit pas non plus le sifflement que produisait Nagini alors qu'elle commençait à déambuler dans la salle. Non, tout autour de lui semblait s'être arrêté alors qu'il venait de poser son regard sur le parchemin. Il n'y avait pas d'indications, pas d'heure, pas d'adresse. Juste la liste d'une vingtaine de nom, le nom de tous les sorciers nés de parents moldus et expatriés en France. Et parmi eux, celui qui l'avait figé sur place, celui qui lui avait coupé le souffle, celui de sa meilleure amie.

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans son petit lit, trempé de sueur, la respiration saccadée et pour la première fois depuis qu'il était arrivé dans cette nouvelle réalité, sa cicatrice le brulait. Il posa sa main dessus mais il n'y avait rien à faire, c'était la même sensation, la même douleur qu'il avait toujours ressentit en étant en contact avec Voldemort ou en partageant sa vision. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'il avait mal ? Il n'était pas censé avoir une telle connexion avec le mage noir ici, il n'était même pas censé exister. Alors pourquoi ?

Il n'avait pas le temps de s'en préoccuper pour le moment. Il regarda l'horloge qu'il y avait dans la chambre, c'était le début de la soirée, il avait dormi toute l'après-midi. Il devait se ressaisir et rassembler ses idées. Ce qu'il avait vu était très clair, Voldemort avait trouvé l'endroit où étaient réfugiés les enfants sorciers nés de parents moldus et parmi eux il y avait Hermione. Voldemort avait juste parlé de Paris, et le Mangemort d'un endroit sous haute surveillance mais il n'en savait pas plus. Comment allait-il faire pour trouver cet endroit ? Il fallait qu'il parle à l'Ordre, ils savaient où ces sorciers étaient gardés, c'était certain.

Il était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre mais il se ravisa. L'idée d'aller les voir ne le réjouissait pas particulièrement, surtout qu'il n'avait pas de quoi leur expliquer pourquoi est ce qu'il était au courant de cette attaque imminente des Mangemorts, si ce n'est leur dire que son esprit était connecté à celui de Voldemort et ça n'allait pas du tout leur plaire. Et s'ils le prenaient pour un fou ? Et s'ils décidaient de le faire enfermer à Ste Mangouste ? Non impossible, ils avaient cru son histoire quand il avait dit venir d'une autre réalité. Ils allaient certainement le croire cette fois encore, ou au moins ils iraient vérifier ce qu'il avançait en s'assurant que les expatriés allaient bien.

Mais est ce qu'ils accepteraient qu'il les accompagne ? Non certainement pas, pas après ce qui s'était passé sur le Chemin de Traverser. Tant pis il devrait s'en inquiéter plus tard, le plus urgent c'était de se rendre là-bas pour s'assurer qu'Hermione et les autres ne risquaient rien. Il ouvrit la porte, et ne sachant pas réellement où il se trouvait dans la maison, il tenta de reprendre le même chemin que celui emprunté avec Fol Œil plus tôt, les membres de l'Ordre devaient certainement être dans le salon en attendant l'heure du dîner. Après quelques minutes à déambuler dans les couloirs, il trouva enfin l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée, et à sa grande surprise, il entendit Fol Œil saluer Mr. Weasley dans le vestibule avant de sortir du quartier général. C'était parfait ! Il s'avança vers le salon, mais en restant caché de façon à pouvoir les entendre sans qu'ils sachent qu'il était là.

-Pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui Maman, je vais bien ! dit Ron exaspéré.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu es encore tout pâle!

-Normal avec tous les Détraqueurs qui se sont précipités sur lui ! s'exclama Fred.

-Je te signale que tu faisais pas le malin non plus à ce moment là !

-Ca suffit arrêtez de vous chamaillez ! s'exclama Mrs. Weasley ! Jamais vous n'auriez dû vous retrouver là-bas.

-On a compris depuis le temps que tu le répètes Maman.

-Votre mère a raison les garçons. Mais enfin qu'est ce qui vous a pris d'aller là-bas sans nous avertir ? Et vous deux, membres de l'Ordre ou pas vous êtes responsables de votre petit frère ! Et je vous signale, qu'être membre de l'Ordre n'est pas définitif, on peut vous exclure de l'organisation à tout moment.

-Oh arrêtes Papa !

-Tu vas pas nous faire ça !?

-Vous le mériteriez pourtant !

-On tentait juste d'aider Harry.

-Le pauvre, il ne semblait pas se rendre compte à quel point c'était dangereux dehors. Il n'avait même pas de plan pour se rendre chez Ollivander. Il se serait fait tuer ou capturer sans nous !

Harry fronça les sourcils, George (à moins que ce ne soit Fred ?) le prenait vraiment pour un idiot, un incapable.

-Raison de plus ! Ca aurait dû vous mettre la puce à l'oreille. Vous n'auriez jamais dû l'accompagner !

-Mais Maman !

-Non ! J'en ai suffisamment entendu. Et d'ailleurs, j'en ai assez de toute cette histoire. Je ne veux plus que ce garçon reste ici avec nous !

La gorge de Harry se serra, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Ils allaient vraiment se débarrasser de lui ?

-Molly. C'est un peu excessif comme réaction tu ne trouves pas ?

-Arthur ! Il a mit la vie de nos enfants en danger je te rappelle.

-Je sais mais, peut-être avait-il une bonne raison ou pensait avoir une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

-Je m'en fiche ! Je ne veux plus qu'il ait ce genre d'influence ! Il pourrait aller dans n'importe quel autre quartier général, ce n'est pas ce qui manque !

-Se serait un peu rude je trouve, lança Rémus. Il ne connaît personne d'autres que nous…je veux dire…en théorie…parce qu'on ne se connaît pas vraiment mais…

-Comment pouvez-vous l'accepter ici Rémus ? Tonks a été blessée à cause de lui.

_À cause de moi ?_

Harry commençait à en avoir marre d'entendre Mrs. Weasley l'incriminer comme cela, et dans son dos en plus.

-Non ce n'était pas la faute de Harry. Bien sûr, tout cela aurait pu être évité s'il était resté ici. Mais Tonks est membre de l'Ordre comme nous tous, elle risque sa vie chaque jour et…enfin bien sûr je suis plus affecté quand il lui arrive quelque chose à elle mais…nous savions tous à quoi nous attendre en rejoignant Albus dans cette lutte. Je n'aurais pas du m'énerver contre Harry ainsi, même s'il doit comprendre qu'il n'aurait pas du agir ainsi.

Harry fut surpris d'entendre Rémus parler ainsi. C'était certainement dû au fait que Tonks était hors de danger désormais.

-Et bien moi il y a des choses que je n'accepte pas. Et la présence de ce garçon ici en fait partie.

-Je suis de l'avis de Molly, lança Rogue, à la grande surprise de Harry et du reste du groupe apparemment. On ne peut pas se permettre de le garder ici, il risque de nous attirer des ennuis. Mais on ne peut rien faire avant d'en parler à Albus de toute façon. Alors le mieux c'est de l'enfermer ici pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre de stupide.

L'enfermer ? Dans le quartier général ? Il parlait sérieusement ?

-Vous voulez enfermer ce pauvre garçon ici ?! s'exclama Elizabeth.

-Oui et alors ? ajouta Rogue en grinçant des dents.

-Il est totalement perdu et apeuré ! Vous n'allez pas l'enfermer ici de force pour ensuite vous débarrasser de lui comme cela ! Rémus à raison, vous êtes les seuls qu'il connaisse et…

-Il ne nous connaît pas ! vociféra Rogue. On ne sait absolument rien de lui ! Il a des souvenirs en commun avec nous mais qui sait quel genre de sorcier il est !? Et qui nous dit qu'il n'a pas lui même orchestré sa venue dans cette réalité ? Alors arrêtez-donc de prendre sa défense ainsi Elizabeth !

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse ! Vous êtes tous contre lui et vous cherchez à vous en débarrasser absolument.

Enfin quelqu'un de son côté ! Il commençait à apprécier cette Elizabeth de plus en plus.

-A-t-on seulement le droit de faire ça ? ajouta-t-elle. Nous ne sommes pas ses tuteurs, nous n'avons aucun droit d'interférer dans sa vie, que ce soit en l'enfermant ici ou en l'envoyant dans un autre quartier général. Le problème sera le même. Je pense qu'il faut en parler à Albus et trouver un autre moyen. Peut-être le renvoyer chez la famille dont il parlait. Après tout, il a vécu chez eux dans sa réalité, et peut-être qu'ils seront plus aimable cette fois vu qu'ils n'ont pas le même vécu.

Toute la sympathie qu'il avait commencé à avoir pour la sorcière disparut subitement quand elle parla de l'envoyer chez les Dursley. Il était hors de question qu'il aille là-bas, en attendant tranquillement qu'ils trouvent un moyen de le renvoyer dans sa réalité !

-Plus aimable ? Quelle idée idiote ! lança Rogue. Vous avez bien vu comment il les as décrit tout à l'heure, ils n'accepteront jamais de le reprendre.

Elizabeth n'ajouta rien, mais Harry l'imaginait bien lancer un regard noir à Rogue, folle de rage. Il entendit le bruit du chaise qui frottait contre le parquer, il su l'instant d'après que Rogue venait de se lever.

-Je préfère retourner à mon travail plutôt que de continuer à déblatérer sur le sujet, alors que de toute façon on ne pourra rien faire avant d'en avoir parlé avec Dumbledore.

Harry commença à paniquer, si Rogue sortait du salon, il allait forcément tomber sur lui mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps de se cacher, il l'entendit marcher et s'éloigner de l'autre côté du salon. Il avait du emprunter un autre accès. Soulagé, il continua d'écouter le petit groupe.

-Il a raison pour Albus! lança Mrs. Weasley. Je le contacterai pour lui dire ce que j'en pense.

-Molly, tu ne vas pas le déranger pour cela enfin.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Qui sait dans combien de temps il repassera par ici. Je ne vais pas attendre les bras croisés. Severus a raison, on ignore tout de ce garçon ! On lui a ouvert notre porte, on l'a gardé à nos côtés sans savoir qui il était vraiment.

Personne n'ajouta rien, mais de toute façon Harry en avant assez entendu, et sans faire de bruit, il reprit le chemin de sa chambre, hors de lui. Il commença à faire les cents pas, incapable de se calmer quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

-Laissez-moi tranquille !

La porte s'ouvrit tout de même, et c'est Ron qu'il vit apparaître

-Salut Harry. Désolé je te dérange, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'état de rage dans lequel il était.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Je…heu…je venais seulement m'excuser.

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner dans ta chambre ! Je n'ai pas encore envie d'avoir ta mère qui me crie dans les oreilles si elle te trouve ici !

Ron fronça les sourcils, visiblement tiraillé entre le fait qu'il comprenait la colère de Harry et le fait qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il parle de sa mère comme cela.

-Écoute vieux, je sais qu'elle a été dure avec toi. Qu'ils l'ont tous été mais…

-Ça pour avoir été rude, ils l'ont été. Et toi et tes frères vous êtes restés là sans rien dire !

-Je sais. Et c'est pour ça que je suis venu m'excuser.

-Écoute, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter ces conneries d'accord ! Il faut que je parte absolument d'ici, je n'ai pas une minute à perdre.

-Tu veux t'en aller ?

-Et alors ? Ça te surprend tant que ça ? De toute façon si je ne pars pas de moi même, ta mère me fera mettre dehors alors autant que je prenne les devants !

-Tu nous espionnais ?

-Vous étiez dans le salon, votre conversation n'avait rien de privé ! Je descendais pour parler avec l'Ordre, mais j'ai bien compris de toute façon qu'ils ne voulaient rien avoir à faire avec moi.

-Où est ce que tu vas ?

Harry soupira, mais au lieu de lui répondre, il récupéra son sac contenant sa cape d'invisibilité, et il prit sa baguette sur sa table de chevet.

-Je t'ai posé une question !

-Je dois me rendre à Paris ! Ça te va ?

-À Paris ? Pour quoi faire ?

-Hermione est en danger. Tous les sorciers nés de parents moldus le sont.

-Co…comment est ce que tu sais ça ?

-Se serait trop long à t'expliquer. Et comme je te l'ai dis, je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre.

-Je viens avec toi !

-Je crois pas non !

-Comment est ce que tu vas faire pour te rendre là-bas ? Tu ne vas pas y aller tout seul ! Tu ne sais rien de notre monde, de ce qui se passe autour de toi.

-J'arriverai à m'en sortir. J'ai déjà survécu à pire.

-Tu auras besoin de moi !

-Ça ne change rien !

Il essaya de passer en force devant Ron, mais ce dernier posa une main sur son torse et le repoussa en arrière de quelques mètres, dans cette réalité là aussi il était plus fort que Harry. Ce dernier lui lança un regard noir face à son comportement, mais sa colère s'atténua quand il vit la façon dont Ron le regardait, il avait l'air inquiet, et même déçu.

-Est ce que c'était vrai, toutes ces choses que tu as raconté ?

-Quoi ?

-Tout ce qu'on a fais, dans la réalité d'où tu viens. La lutte pour empêcher le retour de Tu-Sais-Qui, la partie d'échecs, l'armée de Dumbledore…

-Bien sur que c'était vrai.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que tu ne veux pas que je t'accompagne ? Si on est tellement ami nous deux là d'où tu viens, si moi aussi je suis assez doué pour être à tes côté là-bas, pourquoi est ce que je ne le serais pas ici ?

Harry soupira, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Je pourrais t'aider tu sais ! Je me débrouille bien en Sortilège et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ! Et puis tu ignores comment te rendre à Paris. On ne peut pas utiliser le réseau de cheminette ici, et tu n'as pas appris à transplaner. Mais moi je sais, que y a des sorciers qui acceptent de faire passer des gens à l'extérieur du pays en transplanant, moyennant une somme d'argent.

-Et où est ce qu'on peut les trouver ces sorciers ?

Ron lui lança un grand sourire.

-Alors tu acceptes que je vienne avec toi ?

Harry hésita un instant, la proposition de Ron était plutôt tentante. Comme il le disait lui même, c'était un tout nouveau monde qui s'offrait à lui et il aurait probablement du mal à s'y adapter seul. Mais en commençant à peine à envisager de le faire venir avec lui, les mots durs de Mrs. Weasley puis de Sirius lui revinrent en tête, et il n'eut pas d'autre choix que de renoncer à cette idée.

-Petrificus Totalus !

Ron, qui avait toujours sa baguette dans sa poche, n'eut pas le temps de réagir et il fut touché de plein fouet par le sortilège de Harry. Ce dernier le fit ensuite léviter et alla l'allonger dans son lit. Il resta un moment à le regarder, imaginant très bien quelle pouvait être sa frustration et peut-être sa colère, mais il préféra ne pas y penser.

-Je suis désolé Ron. J'aurais aimé te voir m'accompagner, t'avoir à mes côtés parce que tu as raison, je ne connais rien de ce monde et ça m'aurait bien aidé. Mais je ne peux pas…Je ne peux pas faire ça à ta mère. Je regrette la façon dont j'ai parlé d'elle tout à l'heure, elle a toujours été là pour moi et elle m'a toujours traité comme l'un de ses fils. Je ne sais pas trop ce que je serai devenu sans vous les Weasley de toute façon, ajouta-t-il en plaisantant. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Le sortilège devrait se dissiper dans pas longtemps, à moins que quelqu'un ne vienne te chercher ici avant. Préviens l'Ordre de ce dont je t'ai parlé, j'espère qu'il y aura au moins une personne qui te croira toi.

Cette fois Harry ne pouvait plus attendre, il était bien décidé à rejoindre Hermione coûte que coûte avant qu'il ne lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Il enfila sa cape d'invisibilité, sachant très bien qu'il devait être le plus discret possible pour pouvoir sortir du quartier général. Après l'incident sur le Chemin de Traverse, personne ne le laisserait partir comme cela sans donner une explication valable. Et il ne pouvait pas parler de la vision qu'il avait eue.

En sortant de sa chambre, qui se trouvait maintenant au deuxième étage, il prit le couloir de droite pour pouvoir tomber directement dans la cuisine et sortir par la porte de derrière. Il tomba sur plusieurs croisements au niveau des corridors, la maison était vraiment immense, un vrai labyrinthe. Il continua pourtant toujours tout droit, persuadé que c'était le bon chemin à suivre. Il n'était jamais venu dans cette partie de la maison et il espérait n'y croiser personne jusqu'à pouvoir quitter les lieux.

C'était pourtant trop demandé, car au bout de quelques mètres seulement, il entendit des bruits de pas venir dans sa direction. L'instant d'après, Elizabeth faisait son apparition au bout du couloir dans lequel il se trouvait, les yeux plongées dans de nombreux parchemin. Harry regarda à droite et à gauche, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là. Le couloir était beaucoup trop étroit pour qu'il espère pouvoir se coller à un mur et la voir passer à côté de lui sans qu'ils se touchent. Si ça arrivait, il allait devoir sortir de sous sa cape et s'expliquer sur ses intentions. Et ça c'était hors de question !

Sans d'autre choix possible, il rebroussa chemin mais il ne suivit pas le même couloir, celui qui menait à sa chambre. Il tourna à gauche au premier angle sur lequel il tomba, qui menait à un cul de sac mais il espérait qu'Elizabeth allait poursuivre son chemin et qu'il pourrait ensuite reprendre sa route mais elle tourna elle aussi là où il venait d'aller quelques secondes plus tôt. Fort heureusement pour lui, elle ne connaissait pas les lieux non plus et s'arrêta de marcher en levant les yeux de son parchemin pour regarder les quelques portes qu'il y avait. En réalité il n'y avait que trois salles dans ce couloir, et l'hésitation de la jeune femme donna assez de temps à Harry pour réagir et entrer dans la seule pièce où la porte était déjà ouverte. Sous la cape d'invisibilité, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'ouvrir une porte comme cela devant elle.

La pièce dans laquelle il venait d'entrer était bien plus grande que toutes les autres qu'il avait pu visiter jusqu'à maintenant. Il se figea un instant en voyant Rogue à sa gauche dans un coin, en train de travailler. Harry venait d'entrer dans sa chambre. Le Maître des Potions était penché sur un large plan de travail, en train de découper, dénoyauté, décortiquer plusieurs ingrédients, à une vitesse fulgurante. Sans même semblait réfléchir, il pesait ce qu'il avait devant lui avant d'incorporer chaque éléments au chaudron qu'il avait juste à côté de lui, duquel s'échappait une agréable odeur fruitée mais surtout de grands nuages à la couleur argentée qui disparaissaient une fois en contact avec le plafond. Derrière lui il y avait une grande bibliothèque remplies de manuels et de grimoires qui semblaient plus ancien les uns que les autres. Et à côté, un bureau recouvert de nombreux parchemins, livres, fioles ou encore encrier. Il devait vraiment passer sa vie à travailler.

À sa droite, à l'autre extrémité, Harry vit un immense lit, installé près de la fenêtre, aux draps impeccablement tirés et aux oreillers bien gonflés. Rogue n'avait pas dû y dormir souvent, ou alors c'était un vrai maniaque du rangement. Il tabla plutôt sur la première explication, sachant très bien qu'il partait souvent en mission.

Harry se tourna de nouveau à gauche. Tout au fond de la pièce, trônaient un fauteuil et également un immense canapé qui avait l'air particulière confortable. A en juger par l'état des coussins, certains jonchant même le sol, Rogue devait en réalité se reposer en faisant seulement des petites siestes dessus et non pas de grandes nuits dans son lit.

À cause du chaudron et de la chaleur qui s'en dégageait, l'atmosphère était pesante, presque suffocante. Harry comprenait maintenant pourquoi Rogue avait enlevé sa robe des sorciers et sa veste pour se lancer dans la préparation de cette potion, c'est la première fois qu'il le voyait porter une simple chemise. Il fit un pas en arrière, souhaitant sortir de là absolument avant d'être découvert mais quand il se tourna il vit Elizabeth à deux mètres de là, appuyée sur l'encadrement de la porte, regardant avec attention les gestes vifs et précis de Rogue.

Harry n'eut d'autre choix que se décaler dans un coin, près du lit pour être le plus loin de Rogue, car il était en plein dans le passage d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière ne bougea cependant pas, et ne fit aucun bruit mais Rogue avait déjà remarqué sa présence, et il s'adressa à elle sans relever la tête de ses ingrédients.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici Elizabeth ?

-Je suis venue voir où vous en étiez. Est ce que la potion est bientôt prête ?

-Quand elle le sera, vous le saurez, grogna-t-il.

-Inutile d'être aussi désagréable.

-Je suis désagréable parce que _vous_ me dérangez en plein travail.

-Vous êtes tout le temps désagréable Severus. Enfin, presque tout le temps, ajouta-t-elle en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Harry voulait absolument sortir de là, mais Elizabeth n'avait pas assez avancé. C'était beaucoup trop dangereux de tenter de se glisser entre elle et le mur.

Rogue releva finalement les yeux l'espace d'un instant et lui lança un regard noir avant de récupérer les plantes qu'il venait de couper pour les ajouter à la mixture qui bouillonnait doucement. Ayant visiblement ajouté tout ce que nécessitait la préparation de la potion, il se lava les mains et rangea tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plan de travail avant de le nettoyer pour le laisser immaculé.

Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de la pièce, lentement mais d'une démarche assurée, plongeant ensuite son regard dans celui d'Elizabeth. Il cherchait apparemment à l'intimider, mais la jeune femme ne se laissait pas faire. Harry recula encore un peu pour se retrouver entre la grande fenêtre et la commande. À peine trois mètres le séparaient des deux autres.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur Severus.

-Vous croyez que j'essaye de vous effrayer ?

-C'est l'impression que vous donnez en tout cas.

D'un geste vif et un peu brutal il la plaqua contre le mur qui se trouvait juste à côté de la porte d'entrée puis plaça ses mains de chaque côté du visage de la jeune femme pour l'empêcher de faire le moindre mouvement pour s'échapper. Harry avait désormais le champ libre, même s'ils étaient encore à côté de la sortie mais il ne pouvait pas bouger, pas après avoir vu comment Rogue venait de la traiter.

_Ça va pas qu'est ce qui lui prends !? Il est taré ! Je le savais de toute façon, il a vraiment un gros problème ! _

-Si j'avais voulu vous effrayer, je m'y serais pris autrement, lança Rogue.

Il était maintenant très proche d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui d'Elizabeth. Cette dernière avait beau se plaquer un peu plus contre le mur pour pouvoir mettre un maximum de distance entre eux, il était toujours beaucoup trop près. Elle se pinça les lèvres puis tenta de s'éloigner en passant sous son bras gauche pour pouvoir sortir mais il l'agrippa sans grande difficulté pour la maintenir à sa place d'origine contre le mur.

-Vous comptez aller quelque part ?

Elle déglutit difficilement en voyant qu'il était toujours aussi proche d'elle et elle plaça ses mains sur son torse, au niveau de son col, pour essayer de le repousser, sans grande réussite. Juste après, elle avait certainement dû voir une lueur étrange dans ses yeux car le ton qu'elle employa pour s'adresser à lui était complètement différent.

-Je suis désolée Severus. Je n'aurais pas du venir vous déranger ainsi.

-C'est certain.

-Je regrette sincèrement.

-Vous regrettez ?

-Oui.

Elle avait du mal à respirer, principalement à cause de la vapeur qui s'échappait toujours du chaudron et elle déglutit à nouveau difficilement.

-Je crains fort que ça ne soit pas suffisant.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, elle sentit le corps de Rogue se plaquer un peu plus contre elle alors qu'il venait de coller ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_Oh putain ! _

Harry eut un haut le cœur, l'estomac totalement retourné parce qu'il voyait. Il plaignait sincèrement la jeune femme qui devait supporter cela, sans aucune échappatoire possible. Cette fois c'était sûr, Harry ne pouvait pas partir comme cela en la laissant entre les mains de Rogue.

_Il est sérieux ? Il veut vraiment lui faire payer le fait qu'elle l'ait dérangé en abusant d'elle ? _

Délicatement, sans faire de bruit, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche, cherchant de quoi faire diversion pour que Rogue soit surpris, suffisamment pour qu'elle ait le temps de s'enfuir. Mais avant qu'il puisse penser à quoi que ce soit, Rogue mit fin à ce baiser de lui même. Lui et Elizabeth restèrent quelques seconde à se regarder l'un autre, puis il fit un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner d'elle, et il baissa ses deux bras, ceux qui avaient empêché la jeune femme de lui échapper juste avant. Elle était libre de s'en aller.

Ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir, Harry garda sa baguette levée au cas où, toujours en le fixant. Elizabeth, elle, cligna des yeux, ses mains toujours agrippées à la chemise de Rogue, au niveau de son col. Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais il se ravisa aussitôt. Il allait faire un autre pas en arrière certainement pour retourner à son travail mais il en fut empêché par Elizabeth. À sa grande surprise – et à celle de Harry – elle le ramena vers elle et cette fois c'est elle qui l'embrassa, bien plus passionnément que lui juste avant.

Harry faillit laisser échapper un cri en voyant cela, alors que sa baguette était sur le point de lui glisser des mains. Il l'agrippa fortement pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui si elle venait à tomber au sol, abasourdi parce qu'il voyait. En plus du baiser, Rogue venait de poser sa main droite sur la taille d'Elizabeth, sa main gauche glissant lentement le long du bras de la jeune femme avant d'atteindre sa joue puis sa nuque. Il l'entendit gémir faiblement sous ses caresses et c'est certainement à ce moment là qu'il perdit la tête. Il la souleva de ses bras robustes et la plaqua de nouveau contre le mur, de façon encore plus violente cette fois, alors qu'elle passait ses jambes autour de sa taille.

_Non non non ! Ils sont sérieux ? Ils vont quand même pas…Ils n'ont pas l'intention de…_

Mais si, ils avaient bien l'intention de. Harry compris à ce moment qu'il devait absolument sortir de cet enfer, mais c'était sans compter sur la rapidité de Rogue. Il avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche et d'un geste fluide et rapide, il venait de fermer la porte de la pièce, et le petit cliquetis qui arriva aux oreilles de Harry juste après démontra qu'elle était bien verrouillée.

Harry était pris au piège. Pendant un moment il resta persuadé qu'il pourrait se sortir de ce mauvais pas, comme toujours mais il ne savait pas encore à quel point il se trompait. Il avait affronté Voldemort, il s'était battu contre un Basilic, il avait fais fuir des centaines de Détraqueurs mais _ça_, c'était vraisemblablement la pire épreuve qu'il aurait jamais à affronter !

* * *

**Et voilà ca se termine là ! On se retrouve pour le chapitre 13 mais y aura un peu d'attente, boulot pour la fac oblige! A bientôt! **


	13. Chapitre Treize

**Bonjour à tous, et Bonne Année (un peu en retard) ! J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année avec vos familles et/ou amis ! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre après une longue, très longue attente je suis désolée !**

**Autre chose, juste une petite réponse au Guest qui m'a posé la question : c'est vrai Sirius et Severus voulaient Elizabeth tous les deux mais ce qui se passe à la fin du chapitre 12 ne signifie pas que Severus a gagné. Quoi que…Enfin bref je verrai si je développe cela un peu plus ou non ! Ce n'est pas le plus important dans l'histoire même si ça me fait bien marrer de l'écrire ) **

**En ce qui concerne le yaoi avec Harry, il n'y en aura pas dans ma fic, tout simplement parce que je n'en suis pas fan, je n'en lis pas et j'en écris encore moins. Et de toute façon dans la Prophétie Manquée je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de la romance avec Harry sauf si je change d'avis. Le pauvre a déjà beaucoup trop de choses à penser.**

**Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira.**

* * *

CHAPITRE TREIZE

Harry avait finalement réussi à sortir de la chambre et se frayait un chemin rapidement dans les couloirs de la demeure, heureux de pouvoir utiliser sa cape d'invisibilité sans problème puisque Fol Œil était parti en mission. En arrivant dans le jardin, à la limite de la zone de protection, il se tourna pour faire face au quartier général. Il s'en voulait de partir comme cela de nuit, comme un voleur, sans prévenir personne mais il n'avait vraiment pas le choix. Après ce qu'il avait entendu, il était clair que les choses étaient complètement différentes dans cette réalité et il ne pouvait plus compter sur les membres de l'Ordre pour lui faire confiance aveuglément. Quelque part ils avaient raison, Harry avait le chic pour s'attirer des ennuis et il réfléchissait souvent après coup mais peu lui importait cette fois encore, Hermione était en danger et il n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

Il était encore tôt, le soleil n'était pas couché et maintenant qu'Harry se retrouvait tout seul dans le jardin, la réalité de la situation s'imposait à lui. Comment allait-il faire pour rejoindre Paris ? Ou même pour rejoindre Londres ? Ron lui avait parlé de ces personnes qui faisaient transplaner des gens hors ou à l'intérieur du pays, mais comment faire pour retrouver une de ces personnes ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Etait-il en train de faire une erreur ? Peut-être valait-il mieux qu'il fasse appel aux membres de l'Ordre après tout. N'importe lequel d'entre eux pouvait transplaner et rejoindre l'endroit où se trouvaient les nés moldus. Car c'était là la véritable question : en admettant qu'il arrive à rejoindre Paris, comment allait-il faire pour contacter Hermione et tous les autres sorciers en danger ? Le plus logique semblait se rendre dans une ambassade mais est ce que les ambassades de Grande Bretagne dans le monde s'occupaient aussi des expatriés sorciers ? Il n'en savait rien.

Avant de pouvoir se poser davantage de questions, quelque chose attira son attention, un objet qui semblait épinglé sur l'arbre où il avait vu l'étrange oiseau deux jours auparavant. Il s'approcha et se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une photo de lui, datant de l'année précédente et prise lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Instinctivement, il tendit la main pour s'en emparer. Il faut dire que, malgré toutes les épreuves qu'il avait déjà vécues, et malgré le fait qu'il ait prouvé de nombreuses fois sa bravoure, il n'était pas le plus futé du trio. Si Hermione avait été près de lui à ce moment là, elle lui aurait certainement interdit d'y toucher mais Hermione était loin de cet endroit. Et bien évidemment, au moment où ses doigts s'emparèrent de la photo, il ressentit une sensation familière et très désagréable alors qu'un seul mot lui vint en tête juste avant qu'il ne disparaisse emporté par le portoloin.

_Merde._

La seconde d'après, il se retrouvait dans un endroit qui lui semblait inconnu, un bureau apparemment, sans qu'il puisse véritablement en être sûr. L'arrivée de son voyage par portoloin avait provoqué une grande bourrasque qui avait fait s'élever de nombreux parchemins qui trainaient un peu partout et surtout une quantité impressionnante de poussière. Il toussa longuement, totalement aveuglé et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes, une fois la poussière retombée qu'il remarqua qu'il était bel et bien dans un bureau. Un de ces vieux bureaux aux meubles anciens abîmés, et aux bibliothèques qui s'élevaient jusqu'au haut plafond, contenant quantité importante de livres tout aussi poussiéreux les uns que les autres.

Instinctivement, il sortit tout de suite sa baguette magique de sa poche mais il n'y avait personne dans la pièce ni aucun bruit aux alentours. Quelqu'un avait pourtant déposé cette photo délibérément pour l'amener jusqu'ici, il devait rester sur ses gardes. Il secoua ses cheveux puis tapota ses vêtements pour se débarrasser de la poussière persistante et essuya ses lunettes pour y voir un peu plus clair. Il n'y avait aucune photo dans la pièce, ni aucun tableau impossible pour lui de savoir chez qui il se trouvait, et encore moins pourquoi on l'avait fais venir dans cet endroit. Il regarda quelques papiers qui trainaient mais tous étaient écris dans une langue étrangère, apparemment en français vu les rares mots qu'il avait pu reconnaître suite à quelques échanges qu'il avait eu avec Fleur.

Son regard fut ensuite attiré vers la seule fenêtre de la pièce, une fenêtre immense qui donnait sur la rue. En face de l'immeuble où il se trouvait, il y avait un imposant bâtiment aux grandes fenêtres également, aux lourdes portes en bois et au toit d'une couleur étrangement bleutée. Dans la rue un peu plus loin il y avait de nombreuses boutiques qui paraissaient très chics pour Harry, mais dont les noms indiqués sur les enseignes ne lui disaient cependant absolument rien. Il était à Paris. Il ne savait rien de la capitale française mais Hermione lui avait déjà montré des photos de ses vacances ici, et les papiers en français ne laissaient que peu de doute possible. Il fronça tout de suite les sourcils. Précisément au moment où il avait eu besoin de se rendre dans cet endroit, il tombait sur un portoloin qui l'y avait conduit sans qu'il ne demande rien à personne. Ca ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

Encore plus en alerte si c'était possible, il continua à scruter la rue alors que le soleil se faisait de plus en plus bas. Dehors pourtant, c'était l'effervescence : beaucoup de personnes étaient encore installées aux terrasses des cafés ou bien finissaient de faire leurs achats après le travail. L'ambiance qui se dégageait de la capitale française n'avait absolument rien à voir avec ce qu'il avait pu ressentir à Londres depuis qu'il s'était réveillé à Kings Cross. Il n'y avait donc pas de menace en France ? Voldemort était au pouvoir depuis près de vingt ans et son emprise n'avait pas dépassé les limites du Royaume-Uni ? Cela lui paraissait très étrange, mais il devait reconnaître que tout paraissait normal à Paris, il n'y avait rien de lugubre, pas d'affichette de personnes disparues ni de Mangemorts qui rodaient. Du moins, pas pour le moment.

Un bruit sourd derrière la petite porte de la pièce le fit sursauter et le tira de sa contemplation. Il brandit sa baguette immédiatement mais c'était trop tard, la porte avait volé en éclats, faisant s'éteindre la seule source de lumière de la pièce au passage, et il avait été projeté contre l'une des bibliothèques, faisant tomber plusieurs ouvrages sur le sol. Légèrement sonné, il se releva le plus rapidement possible mais des cordes s'entouraient déjà autour de lui alors qu'une voix grave se fit entendre.

-Qui est là ? Que faites vous ici ?

Harry ne répondit rien, en essayant tout de même de se débattre contre les cordes, en vain. Il ne pouvait pas dire qui il était bien évidemment. Quant à l'explication de sa présence dans cet endroit, il n'en avait aucune. L'extrémité d'une baguette s'éclaira juste devant lui, et le visage de son assaillant apparut. C'était un vieil homme, à l'air usé et fatigué, qui lui rappelait étrangement Lupin. Il avait des cheveux mi longs, argentés et en bataille ce qui lui donnait un l'air d'un savant fou sortit d'un asile. Il avait des yeux aussi noirs que ceux de Rogue, mais contrairement au Maître des Potions, il ne s'en dégageait aucune animosité, aucune haine. Seulement de la curiosité et étrangement une pointe de malice. En voyant le visage de Harry, il écarquilla les yeux, s'attarda quelques secondes sur son front à l'endroit de sa cicatrice et abaissa immédiatement sa baguette.

-Harry Potter, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry fronça les sourcils et arrêta de se débattre. De toute façon les cordes autour de ses bras et de son buste venaient de disparaître, alors que d'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, l'inconnu ralluma les bougies du bureau et répara la porte. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Harry en lui faisant un grand sourire, et ce dernier ne savait pas s'il devait être effrayé ou amusé par la lueur dans ses yeux alors qu'il se jetait sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Harry Potter ! Quel bonheur ! Quel honneur !

Il mit fin à son étreinte sur Harry et l'attrapa par les bras avant de le secouer frénétiquement, visiblement en signe d'affection, alors qu'il riait aux éclats. Harry, lui, était gêné, et également frustré de voir que la seule personne qui semblait le connaître dans cette réalité était un vieil homme, légèrement sénile, qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie. Au bout de quelques secondes, qui parurent interminables à Harry, le vieil homme arrêta finalement de le secouer et entrepris de ranger un peu la pièce, alors que lui remettait ses lunettes sur son nez.

-Je suis désolé, lança le vieil homme précipitamment, cela fait longtemps que je ne range plus cette pièce. Je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais ici.

Les papiers commencèrent à voler un peu partout pour se ranger dans les tiroirs, alors que les livres que Harry avait fait tomber après avoir été propulsé se remirent à leur place sur l'étagère.

-Et je suis désolé aussi de t'avoir brusqué de la sorte. C'est que je n'attendais pas ta visite si tôt, je n'imaginais pas que ça puisse être toi.

-Ce n'est pas grave, lança aussitôt Harry. Mais…est ce qu'on se connaît ? Parce que je…Une minute! Vous avez dis que vous m'attendiez ?

-Bien sûr ! Il m'avait prévenu de ton arrivée depuis le début, seulement je ne pensais pas que ça se ferait aussi vite.

-Il ?

Le cœur de Harry se mit à battre plus fort. Ce pourrait-il qu'il parle de l'homme à l'origine de toute cette histoire ? Le vieil homme lui fit un grand sourire avant de faire apparaître un fauteuil en l'invitant à s'asseoir, mais Harry resta debout.

-Oui tu ne l'as pas encore rencontré bien sûr. Mais ça ne va pas tarder.

-Vous parlez de l'homme qui m'a fais venir dans cette réalité n'est ce pas ? Et celui qui a créé le portoloin qui m'a amené jusqu'à vous ce soir ?

-Exactement.

-Il faut absolument que je lui parle ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi il a empêché la Prophétie de se réaliser ici, et pourquoi il m'a ensuite fais venir !

-Tu le sauras en temps voulu.

-Je suis sûr qu'il vous en a parlé ! Dites moi la vérité ! Dites moi ce que vous savez !

Voyant la détermination de Harry à en apprendre plus sur la situation, et surtout sa volonté de rester debout il s'assit lui même dans le fauteuil qu'il avait fais apparaître, et soupira longuement.

-Je ne sais pas grand chose tu sais Harry. Il n'a pas voulu me donner les raisons de son geste. Je savais juste que toi, Harry Potter, l'enfant de la Prophétie, tu finirais par venir me voir. Il m'a dit qui tu étais dans la réalité d'où tu venais, et m'a ensuite annoncé que je devrais te guider dans cette réalité ci.

-Me guider dans quoi ?

-Dans ce que tu déciderais d'entreprendre. Tu es libre de tes choix, libre de décider ce que tu veux faire ou ne pas faire. La preuve, tu es là ce soir et c'est pour une raison bien précise. N'est ce pas ?

-Oui, souffla Harry en baissant les yeux, repensant à Hermione et à tous les nés moldus.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le vieil homme, qui paraissait encore plus fatigué. Comment est ce qu'un tel homme pouvait lui venir en aide?

-Donc vous et moi on ne se connaît pas, n'est ce pas ? demanda Harry. Et avant que cet homme ne vous dise qui j'étais, vous n'imaginiez pas qu'il puisse y avoir une autre réalité, dans laquelle il y avait une Prophétie?

-En effet.

-Et cet homme, qui vient visiblement de la même réalité que moi, vous ne l'aviez jamais vu avant ?

-Jamais.

-Quel est son nom? A quoi ressemble-t-il?

-Je n'en sais rien. Il ne m'a pas donné son nom, et je n'ai pas vu son visage.

-Et vous lui avez fais confiance comme cela ? Sans même vous poser de questions ?! s'exclama Harry brusquement.

-Il m'a montré des choses, des souvenirs liés à votre réalité. Un sorcier, aussi puissant soit-il ne pouvait pas avoir inventé tout cela. Alors je l'ai cru oui, même s'il n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi il était ici, et pourquoi il t'avais fais venir. Il ne m'a même pas donné son nom.

-Mais c'est lui qui a empêché l'accomplissement de la Prophétie non ? C'est lui qui a tout fais pour que je meure le même soir que mes parents ?

-Oui. C'est bien lui.

-Mais ça n'a aucun sens ! Pourquoi me tuer dans cette réalité pour ensuite me faire revenir presque 16 ans plus tard ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je suppose que cela a un sens pour lui.

-Est ce qu'il vous a au moins dit comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette réalité, changer les événements et ensuite me faire venir ?

-Il n'a rien mentionné à ce sujet.

-Mais alors vous ne savez rien du tout !

-C'est ce que je te disais tout à l'heure.

Harry se laissa tomber sur une chaise. Il avait été à deux doigts d'en apprendre plus sur ce qui se passait, sur comment il avait fais pour se retrouver ici mais le sorcier à l'origine de cette histoire avait bien fais les choses, et avait pris soin de ne laisser aucun indice derrière lui.

-Désolé Harry. Tu dois être terriblement frustré de ne pas en apprendre davantage.

-Qui êtes vous au juste ? demanda ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi est ce que ce sorcier a fait appel à vous ?

-Je n'en sais rien. Je m'appelle Edgar Downfield, et je suis un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, et je n'ai rien accompli d'extraordinaire dans ma vie, du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Il avait de nouveau ce petit air malicieux, qui le faisait ressembler à Dumbledore. Harry se sentait un peu rassuré, mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi on avait fais appel à un sorcier tout ce qu'il y a de plus basique pour l'aider dans cette réalité. Quoi qu'il en soit il ne compterait de toute façon pas plus que cela sur son aide, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était prévenir Hermione et les autres, et ensuite retourner auprès de l'Ordre. Même s'il savait qu'il devrait garder contact avec lui de toute façon, c'était le seul à connaître le sorcier qui l'avais fais venir ici.

-Alors ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

-Il faut absolument que je retrouve les sorciers nés moldus qui sont expatriés ici. Ils sont tous en danger.

-En danger ? Comment le sais-tu ?

-Je…C'est…Ça prendrait trop de temps à vous expliquer, et de toute façon vous ne pourriez certainement pas comprendre.

Edgar fronça les sourcils et se releva, plongeant son regard sombre dans celui de Harry.

-Si tu veux obtenir de l'aide mon garçon, il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire confiance. Je t'ai dis tout ce que je savais, à toi de jouer franc jeu avec moi. Sinon tu peux passer ton chemin.

-Je croyais qu'on vous avez demandé de m'aider ?

-J'ai accepté de t'aider, mais je n'ai fais aucune promesse, ni aucun serment inviolable. Je peux décider à tout moment de ne pas te venir en aide.

-Et vous pensez qu'en me disant cela je vais arriver à vous faire confiance ?

-A toi de faire ton choix. Je te dis que je peux t'être utile, et que tant que tu seras honnête avec moi je t'aiderai. Mais la décision finale t'appartient.

Harry soupira mais décida de dire la vérité. De toute façon il ne savait pas comment trouver les nés moldus.

-Très bien. C'est difficile à expliquer, j'ignore réellement pourquoi mais dans la réalité d'où je viens, l'esprit de Vol- Jedusor et le mien sont comme, connectés.

-Jedusor ?

-C'est le vrai nom de Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Et tu dis que vos esprit son connectés ?

-Oui. Jedusor peut s'introduire dans mon esprit, et me montrer certaines choses, volontairement ou non. Je sais qu'ici, cette connexion n'est pas censée exister mais pourtant, c'est la même chose qui se produit. Et avant de me retrouver ici, j'ai vu Vol- Jedusor discuter avec l'un de ses serviteurs. Et son serviteur lui donnait une liste, le nom de tous les nés moldus de Grande-Bretagne expatriés à Paris et ils avaient l'intention de tous les tuer. Parmi eux il y a ma meilleure amie, Hermione Granger et…

-Est ce que c'est pour elle que tu fais cela ?

-Pardon ?

-Si tu as réussi à prendre le portoloin pour venir ici, c'est que jusque là tu te trouvais quelque part en sécurité. J'ai raison ?

-Oui.

-Et ce soir, tu as décidé de quitter cet endroit sûr, tout seul, alors que la terreur règne au Royaume-Uni pour venir en aide à tous ces nés moldus. Je te demande si tu as décidé de faire tout cela pour ton amie, ou si tu aurais fais la même chose même si elle ne s'était pas retrouvée là.

-Je…non je…non ce n'est pas pour elle. Pas que pour elle. Je serai venu de toute façon, en sachant très bien que des sorciers étaient en danger ici !

Edgar avait maintenant l'air songeur, et semblait réfléchir à tout vitesse. Quelle différence cela pouvait-il faire qu'il vienne avant tout pour secourir Hermione ou non ? Harry n'en avait aucune idée. Au bout de quelques secondes, le vieil homme se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

-Et où te trouvais-tu avant de venir ici ?

-J'étais caché, avec des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

-Je vois. Et pourquoi es tu parti seul comme cela sans parler de ce que tu avais vu avec eux ?

-Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai envie que tout le monde sache que mon esprit est connecté à celui de Jedusor ?

-Tu n'as pas confiance en eux ?

-Si mais...Tout est différent ici, je dois être prudent. Et puis, ils ont parlé de m'envoyer ailleurs, loin du quartier général.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tout ne s'est pas passé comme prévu. J'ai mis des personnes en danger, je n'aurais pas dû.

-Tu les as mis en danger délibérément ?

-Non ! Enfin…oui mais, je devais absolument le faire.

-Et si c'était à refaire, tu les mettrais de nouveau en danger ? Si c'était pour quelque chose de nécessaire ?

Cette fois il n'y avait plus de malice dans les yeux d'Edgar, seulement un regard pénétrant et calculateur, comme celui de Rogue. Pendant un instant Harry pensa qu'il essayait d'entrer dans son esprit, mais de toute façon s'il en était capable, ça devait être fais depuis longtemps.

-Oui, répondit Harry l'air déterminé. Si c'était à refaire, je les remettrais en danger, pour une cause aussi nécessaire.

La réponse lui était venue naturellement. Mais est ce que ça faisait de lui un monstre ? Depuis des années il se retrouvait régulièrement dans des situations dangereuses, la plupart du temps accompagnés de Ron et d'Hermione et d'autres de ses amis, mais jusque là il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question, et n'avait jamais véritablement envisagé le faire qu'il puisse leur arriver quelque chose. Pourtant, à ce moment précis, pour la première, il annonçait clairement qu'il était près à sacrifier n'importe qui si c'était nécessaire, et ça lui faisait peur. Voldemort pouvait parler comme cela, Bellatrix Lestrange et certainement tous les autres Mangemorts aussi, mais lui ? Était-il vraiment le même genre de personne ? Était-il capable de mettre délibérément ses amis en danger pour le bien commun ? Avant d'en être certain, il vit un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Edgar.

-Allons à la rescousse de tous ces jeunes sorciers alors !

-Vous savez où ils se trouvent ? demanda précipitamment Harry.

-Mais oui bien sûr. Je t'ai dis que je pouvais t'être utile et te venir en aide. Tu vois ce grand bâtiment ?

Il montra l'immeuble aux lourdes portes en bois que Harry avait vu un peu plus tôt en arrivant dans le bureau, de l'autre côté de la rue.

-C'est l'Ambassade de Grande Bretagne. La majorité des lieux est bien évidemment utilisée pour les ressortissants moldus mais une partie dissimulée sert aux sorciers. Les nés moldus ont été cachés ici, pour être en sécurité et s'exercer librement à toute forme d'activités magiques pour préparer leur rentrée à Poudlard.

Harry avait vu juste, son intuition comme toujours avait été la bonne, c'est bien dans l'Ambassade qu'Hermione et les autres se trouvaient.

-Allons y mon garçon, lança Edgar en attrapant une cape de voyage. Plus vite on aura rejoint ton amie et ses petits camarades, plus vite ils seront en sécurité.

Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir, Harry commençait à avoir des doutes.

-Pourquoi est ce que vous avez accepté de m'aider comme cela ? demanda-t-il l'air légèrement suspicieux.

-Tu veux vraiment encore parler de cela alors que tes amis sont peut-être en danger ?

-Répondez juste à la question. Ensuite on pourra y aller.

Edgar soupira et repris cet air las que Harry avait vu juste avant.

-Parce que notre monde est plongé dans le chaos depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Moi je suis vieux, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps, mais les nouvelles générations méritent de pouvoir vivre dans un monde où ils pourront enfin avoir de l'espoir et des rêves.

-Alors dans ce cas là, pourquoi ne pas avoir rejoint l'Ordre ?

Le vieil homme sembla hésiter avant de répondre finalement à la question.

-Je te l'ai dis Harry je n'ai rien d'exceptionnel, et je ne suis pas un sorcier puissant. Après l'apparition de Tu-Sais-Qui, chacun a agit comme il le pouvait. Certains en se ralliant à sa cause, d'autres en décidant de le combattre. Et d'autres encore comme moi ont décidé de se cacher, d'abord dans le pays, puis à l'étranger quand la situation a empiré.

Voyant que Harry ne réagissait pas à ce qu'il venait de dire, Edgar poursuivit.

-Je sais qui tu es Harry Potter, et je sais tout ce que tu as accomplis malgré ton jeune âge. Tu es aussi talentueux, et aussi courageux que tes parents. Eh oui, ajouta-t-il en voyant l'air surpris de Harry, je sais qui étaient tes parents également. Même si on ne lutte pas contre le Mal, même si on n'est pas entré dans la rébellion on connaît l'existence de l'Ordre du Phénix, et ses membres les plus téméraires. Lily Evans et James Potter étaient des sorciers formidables à ce que l'on disait, et d'après ce qui m'a été rapporté tu es comme eux. Seulement tout le monde n'est pas comme cela Harry. Tout le monde n'est pas aussi brave, ni autant capable d'affronter les dangers comme tes parents l'ont fais autrefois et comme tu le fais aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu peux le comprendre.

-Oui je peux comprendre. Mais cela ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous avez décidé d'agir aujourd'hui, après être resté caché pendant une vingtaine d'années. Qu'est ce qui fait que vous n'avez plus peur d'affronter les dangers aujourd'hui ?

-Oh j'ai toujours peur. Et c'est justement cela qui me pousse à agir. Pendant toutes ces années, comme beaucoup d'entre nous j'ai eu peur, peur en me levant le matin, peur en sortant de chez moi, peur au moindre bruit que j'entendais, peur en me couchant le soir.

-Et aujourd'hui vous ne voulez plus avoir peur, lança Harry.

Edgar acquiesça d'un signe de tête, même s'il y avait une lueur étrange dans ses yeux que Harry n'arrivait pas à définir. Quoi qu'il en soit, en discutant ils s'étaient rapprochés de la porte de l'appartement, ils étaient maintenant sur le point de sortir.

-Avant que l'on ne se rende à l'Ambassade, on devrait envoyer un message à l'Ordre du Phénix, s'exclama Edgar. Je pourrais envoyer un Patronus messager, mais puisque je ne suis pas membre, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils me croiront.

-Ils vous croiront. Un de mes amis est resté au quartier général et il est au courant de ce que je veux faire. Si les membres de l'Ordre ne l'ont pas encore découvert stupéfixé dans ma chambre, votre patronus les poussera à aller le voir et il pourra confirmer ma présence ici et le danger que risque les nés-moldus.

-Entendu. Mais après tout, on devrait peut-être simplement attendre l'arrivée de ces sorciers non ? Ils sauront exactement quoi faire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, malgré ses propos, Edgar ne montrait pas beaucoup de courage ni de volonté à l'épauler pour venir en aide à ses amis.

-Il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire à attendre, alors que là-bas ils sont peut-être en danger ! s'exclama sèchement Harry.

-Très bien très bien ! ajouta aussitôt Edgar devant la détermination du jeune homme.

D'un coup de baguette magique, il fit apparaître un ours énorme de couleur argenté, son patronus. Le message était à transmettre à Dumbledore, puisque Harry ne savait pas qui était parti ou non en mission chez les membres de l'Ordre, et indiquait qu'il se trouvait à Paris, que les nés moldus allaient être attaqués et qu'il était venu pour les prévenir. Il était inutile de s'encombrer de détails pratiques, il serait temps bien assez tôt pour lui d'expliquer comment il avait pu être au courant de cette attaque imminente de la part des Mangemorts. Une fois le message terminé, l'ours argenté disparut et ils sortirent de l'appartement, alors que la pénombre s'installait dans les rues, maintenant éclairées par les nombreux lampadaires.

-Il va falloir la jouer subtile si on veut pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'Ambassade. Toutes les entrées sont hautement sécurisées, sans parler de l'accès ensuite pour la partie réservée aux sorciers.

-Pas de problème, lança Harry en montrant sa cape d'invisibilité sous les yeux ébahis d'Edgar. Comme vous le disiez, dans ma famille on est très téméraires mais quand la situation l'exige, on sait rester discret, ajouta-t-il en faisant un petit sourire.

* * *

**Pardon pardon ! Je sais que c'est une longue attente pour un chapitre si court ! Mais je voulais vraiment terminer à cet endroit. J'ai une idée bien précise du découpage des chapitres pour la suite de l'histoire et ça donnera peut-être quelques chapitres un peu plus court, Mais en tout cas promis la suite arrive bientôt !**


End file.
